Life with Magnus
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Magnus works two busy jobs and certain people have noticed the change in him lately. He appears sad and restless. Is there anyone that can bring out the Magnus they love and adore again? AU - Not in the Shadowhunter World.
1. Chapter 1

**Life with Magnus**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: So, I couldn't think of a title and figured this would do. Also, word of warning, this is totally _not_ in the Shadowhunter world, I wouldn't be able to do any of that justice at all. I did finish off the books and I was left feeling... I don't know, a little sad that there wasn't _more_ 'Malec' in them. That's pretty selfish I know, but Magnus was my fave so...biased much? In any case, this is completely AU, no magic involved, unless you count the sparks between Alec and Magnus that is...at least I hope so anyway... I'm just borrowing their characters and warping them to my delights... I've enjoyed writing this, so if anyone enjoys: Cool!

#

 **Chapter One**

#

An elder gentleman had been standing next the side of the bar, eyes coolly watching his bartender at work. Something was off about him lately. There was usually a certain 'bounce' about him, all smiles and doting on loyal customers, but today...today there wasn't any of it. His shoulders seemed slightly hunched and his smile, which was generally faked most days, and was all business with the customers, but still it pleased them, was nowhere in sight.

"You look bored Magnus." Eyes that glowed gold and were like a pair of cat eyes turned to the older man who'd appeared from the back office, startling him slightly as he quickly straightened up, never being one for slacking off at his night time job. Magnus grabbed a cloth and began to wipe down the counter.

"Ragnor... Sorry I..." Ragnor placed up his hand, not at all angry at catching Magnus slacking off for two minutes. It rarely happened.

Magnus had been Ragnor's bartender for many years now, but he'd known him since he were a boy, he being an old acquaintance of his fathers. He'd instantly hired Magnus for his knowledge of alcohol and mixing a vast majority of drinks with precision and speed. Then there was his talent to create new drinks too.

"And what is with those contact lenses? You'll freak out my customers." The man huffed, even though he wasn't truly exasperated or mad at the younger man. After all, he knew how eccentric Magnus could be.

"I highly doubt anyone is paying _that_ much attention to me." On the contrary, many of Ragnor's patrons at his bar paid Magnus _a lot_ of attention, each vying for a small amount of chatting time.

Magnus was quite the sight to behold with his beautiful and flawless golden brown skin, a gift from his mother. He had dark brown hypnotic eyes, with tiny flecks of amber gold in them, just like his fathers, but maybe that was why he hid them behind various coloured contact lenses. Anything that resembled his father, Magnus was quick to hide, though he would definitely not tell him how much he looked like his father when his father was his age. Magnus would surely go into hiding then. And then there was just how good looking Magnus was too. He was tall and slender, but not sickly skinny as he knew he worked out. And with a friendly personality that even the most unlike-able person would fall for, it was no wonder Magnus seemed to have a following here. After all, Ragnor's establishment was a gay bar and Magnus never hid his own sexuality from anyone, being bisexual and all, not that his father was too pleased when he'd found out about that. Perhaps that was why Magnus was just a little bit more flamboyant, especially when it came to some of his clothing and his jewellery (when off duty) as though shoving it back in his fathers face. As you could probably tell, the two of them were estranged, not that Magnus gave his own father much thought, at least that is what Ragnor believed. And although men, young and old, tried ever so hard to get Magnus' attention, he was pretty good at taking it all in his stride, never taking any of them up on their offer of trying to woo him, being invited to hotel rooms or strangers homes on a regular basis, and although he did like to banter and sometimes flirt back, tonight he wasn't having any of it and just mechanically served drinks.

"Something is wrong." Magnus turned his 'cat eyes' to the owner once more whilst also pouring six beers for a group of young men who'd just walked in. It was a _bachelor party_ for two of them as they were tying the knot next weekend. Ragnor was very skilled in observing everything around him and watched a wistful look pass across Magnus' face before he seemed to catch himself, head shaking. Even Magnus' usual appearance was a bit off. He'd scrunched up his black hair, but it wasn't as smoothly styled and spiked as per usual. He'd also dabble in placing different colours through it, also with hair glitter and then he usually had wild eye make-up, but not this evening. He had some eye-liner and black nail polish, but bizarrely, that was it.

Ragnor was also aware that Magnus never truly had a long standing partner these days either. Perhaps, looking at those two young men who were committing themselves to each other for the rest of their lives, soured his odd mood a little more. Maybe constantly being on his own was wearing him down. Was that what he desired too? A life partner? Once the group of men were gone, Ragnor moved closer. "Is something wrong with the Centre?" Even if Magnus could have whoever he wanted, he wasn't someone who fell easily for another. Ragnor thought it best not to bring up taboo topics like love with Magnus, for he had commented once before about it when a very pretty and slightly older woman had dumped him after three years together and pretty much smashed his heart to smithereens, and Magnus hadn't talked to him for over a month after that. Ragnor couldn't bare to loose his bartender, and friend, as that is what they were to each other. Dear friends, regardless of their age gap.

Magnus shot Ragnor an odd look, probably wondering what he was still doing out the front considering he was useless at serving customers and mixing drinks. He was better off out the back, making sure to place orders when required by Magnus and ensuring all the bills were paid accordingly and raining in the profits to ensure his business always remained in the black.

"It''s fine." Magnus was about to turn away and get one of the bottles of vodka off the shelf when Ragnor tapped him under the chin, startling him slightly at the gesture.

"How long have I known you _sweet boy_? If there is something wrong, tell me so I can help."

Magnus gazed up at Ragnor who was a little taller then him and over three decades older too. It had been quite sometime since Ragnor had last called him _that_. "I may have to cut back some hours." Ragnor tilted his head. "Its possible I'm picking up two new clients tomorrow."

"That's good news, your business is growing."

"Well..." Magnus could not comment any further as out of the corner of his eye he noticed someone entered Ragnor's Bar. He parted his lips, ready to welcome the newest customer when he felt his breath hitch and his eyes widen. Even Ragnor saw the way Magnus faulted and turned his gaze to look upon a man he'd never seen in his establishment before.

The said man was dressed all in black, very simple attire but it suited his tall muscular form well. As he removed his black jacket and plain grey scarf, he didn't even realise he was gaining the attention of various patrons who had stopped to stare at him also. He was wearing a long sleeved button down shirt, loosely tucked into pressed black trousers with a plain silver buckled belt snugly at his hips. The collar of his shirt gaped open as two, possible even three buttons were undone, allowing glimpses of pale skin and what appeared to be a striking black tattoo that crept up the side of his neck on his left side. His jet black hair was slightly damp, one hand lifting to rake through his locks, spiking it messily up as he tried to brush the wetness of the downpour happening outside from it. Almost seeming a little on edge, the new patron made his way directly to a vacant stool at the bar, flopping ungracefully down. It wasn't just Magnus who jolted on the spot now, but Ragnor as well, when the unknown man finally lifted his head.

He had startling blue eyes that could practically pierce through anything!

 **# To be Continued #**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life with Magnus**

 **By Shin Sankai**

 **#**

 **Chapter Two**

 **#**

"Welcome to my establishment, what can my bartender make for you this evening?" Ragnor was quick to place on a friendly smile as any new patron meant more money for him.

"What do you recommend?" Even his deep cool voice kept Magnus frozen on the spot.

"Magnus," Finally his bartender broke from his trance, turning his gaze to look at him, almost seeming a bit startled for having reacted the way he did. Ragnor had never seen Magnus react like that to any patron in his establishment before. It surprised him, but no more then Magnus had surprised himself it seemed. "Why not offer this gentleman one of your _special_ drinks?"

"I'm not really..."

"Of course," Magnus gave quite the cheery smile which faulted the man from declining as he was about to voice he wasn't all that experienced with exotic types of drinks, special or not. After all, anyone would dislike paying for an expensive drink that they hated upon tasting it.

Ragnor gave a friendly nod before slipping back into his office, leaving Magnus to manage his bar. He had two other waiters in the establishment who quietly took orders from the customers and voiced them back to Magnus who had an uncanny ability to remember all orders without the need to refer to the written slips of paper that were next to each serving tray.

"I hope you enjoy." Magnus placed his _special_ martini on the counter, on a coaster, in front of the blue eyed stranger. He silently watched the man take a sip, a most peculiar expression forming on his face for a split second and then it was gone. "I apologise that it is not to your liking." Magnus was a master at facial expressions and had caught the flicker of distaste.

"Not at all, its very..." Another pulled facial expression as a sip was taken. "...its very good." A sudden grin formed on Magnus' lips. The man was a pretty bad liar and he found it quite entertaining.

"Never had a drink like that before?" Magnus placed his elbows on the counter, cupping his face, completely fascinated in the man in front of him. He quite liked it when those blue eyes gazed across at him.

"Sorry..." The man humbly commented, almost feeling embarrassed that he couldn't hide his expressions all that well. He was a master of it in front of his family, but in front of this man, it seemed it didn't work.

"Its quite alright. Everyone is a virgin at first." Magnus tried desperately not to blush as the handsome man before him raised an eyebrow. "At tasting... I mean at trying new drinks..." Magnus cleared his throat. "Sorry, bad use of words there." He was never one to get flustered, or it had been a long time since he'd ever felt that way, but this man was making him feel exactly that! It reminded him of his teens, and back in his college days too, when he began to awaken to the feel of women _and_ men. Magnus distracted himself by wiping down the counter once more, effortlessly completing several orders and then was back over to the quiet man who for some reason had not stopped following him with those intense eyes of his. "Let me make you something else."

"This is fine, honestly, I can drink it." It was time for Magnus to raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the stubborn comment. He let out a slight sigh, making his way around the bar and took a seat next to the dashing stranger who had now swivelled in the stool to face him.

"You don't like it, so don't drink it." Lips parted to argue with him, but Magnus raised the index finger on his right hand, it being oh so close to the man's pink lips, he feeling the man's breath against it. "I'm not offended if you don't like a drink I make. What offends me is not being given the chance to make a drink you'll _actually_ like." He watched the man tilt his head at his words. "For instance, if you tell me some flavours you like, it'll help me create a drink _just_ for you." Magnus tried winning him over with another smile and an encouraging nod of the head.

"My tastes..." He was fascinated as the man before him crossed his arms against his chest, his button down shirt parting open against his chest as he was lost in deep thought. Magnus was able to look upon the tattoo on his neck more closely, the black ink was quite striking against his pale skin. However, his eyes did drift down a little further, noticing some more ink being hidden beneath the man's shirt. Did he have another one? "I'm not sure what my tastes are." Quickly Magnus raised his eyes back up. "I'm not much of a drinker."

"I see..." It was time for the stranger to observe as Magnus crossed his arms over his plain black and white uniform complete with a bow tie around his neck. To the blue eyed stranger, Magnus had this, rather cute, pondering look on his face. "Oh! I know! How about tasting something that is usually served like a nightcap then? I mean men and women can drink it any time of day, but I believe the age of it, and its smooth and warming feeling is rather suited just before heading to bed." The patron arched an eyebrow at that. "It'll make you feel content, but will also give you a small buzz too."

"Um..."

"I wouldn't want to be a cause of a hangover for you, then you may think this place is revolting and never return." Magnus made his way back around the bar since a few more orders had come in.

"I was walking around after having finished up some business, not truly being familiar with the area, since I've just moved here. Its the first bar I came across in the neighbourhood and I felt like a drink. I also needed to get out of the rain as that hit rather suddenly." Magnus stopped short of spilling one of the beers as he gazed openly at the gentleman seated in front of him. Not familiar with the area? The first bar he came across? Goodness, did he even realise what type of establishment this was? "What you described, it sounds nice, so I'm willing to try it."

Magnus gave a nod of his head as he turned away, still feeling those eyes watching him as he placed cubes of ice into a crystal glass and then pulled down the best and oldest scotch the bar had. The golden brown liquid spilled over the clinking ice cubes. Magnus turned around once more, placing it on the counter, on another coaster in front of the dark haired patron. "I hope you enjoy." He picked up the abandoned martini, tossing it down the drain with a frown marring his face. _What a waste!_

"Woah..." He lifted his gaze, watching those blue orbs shine even more if that were possible.

"Too strong?"

"Yes...no...I mean yes, but..." Magnus couldn't hep but grin as the man was fumbling his words. He couldn't possibly be drunk already could he? Was he a total light weight? "Its very smooth, strong but smooth. And it does give me a little buzz."

"Take your time and enjoy." Magnus heard his name being called, one of the other waiters was trying to get his attention, frustration clearly on his face as it appeared there was something happening over at a table of four men. "Excuse me a moment..." The man seated at the bar couldn't help but follow Magnus with his eyes, watching as he made his way over to the rowdy men who seemed to want to argue about something.

The dark haired man felt his eyebrows furrow when one customer ended up snaking an arm around Magnus' narrow waist, though he didn't seem affected by it at all! It appeared as though he were talking to the party of four in a very calming voice. Not that he could hear much since there was a bit of music being played and the party of four weren't near him either.

It wasn't long before the darkly clothed stranger felt himself rise from his seated position, almost toppling over the stool when the man that had his arm snaked around Magnus' waist decided to slide it down and grope the bartender on the butt! His eyes blinked when Magnus oh so calmly and rather swiftly detached himself from prying hands, twisting the man's arm behind his back in such fluid movements it was like he never even saw it happen! He watched fascinated as Magnus whispered something into the man's ear, giving them what appeared to be a friendly smile, but for some reason it almost seemed frightening in a way. It did not take long for the tipsy men to drop a load of money onto the table and then they left in an instant. He continued to observe, as Magnus seemed to huff a little, hands on hips as he gave a slight lecture to the waiter before ruffling the other man's hair, an almost brotherly smile fell on his lips now. Magnus swiped up the money and turned back to attend to the bar once more, completely missing the fact that the dark haired patron had been watching him.

Magnus placed the money into the till and quickly read over two orders that the other waiter had placed next to the serving trays. Magnus poured some beers, got some tequila shots organised and then went about mixing some cocktails at lightening speed.

"Are you alright?" Magnus must have given an odd look, for the dark haired patron had finally risen his hand from his glass of scotch and waved it slightly to where he'd previously been with that party of four.

"Oh, oh yes, of course." Magnus began to pour some shots for the bachelor party table. He now realised that the man had witnessed everything that had happened, except the scathing and threatening words he voiced to the party of four. "Whilst it is _that_ sort of establishment, we do not condone any patron from making passes like that to staff. Well, not unless we _truly_ wanted it of course."

"That sort of establishment?" Magnus filled the serving tray and then again moved from behind the bar to sit next to the tall stranger once more, having completely heard the confusion in his deep masculine voice. He leaned against the bar, elbow on the counter and right hand cupping his face.

"Do you truly not know what kind of bar you have walked into?" He watched fascinated as the man turned his crystal blue eyes about the bar, eyes squinting around the dull lighting, finally taking note the bar was only filled with men, young and old, and then his gaze locked onto two men in a corner of the bar, hands linked and then their faces drew closer, lips colliding in a rather passionate and heated kiss.

"Oh!" Magnus was waiting for the man to make a dash for it, revolted in what he had stumbled into, but surprise of all surprises that never happened. "Oh..." In fact, the man had not torn his gaze away from the two young men making out. For a moment there, he almost looked envious! But the look in his gaze was gone in an instant as he finally turned back to his drink, gazing into the dark liquid.

Magnus couldn't help but place a hand on the man's shoulder, watching him jerk at his light touch, as though he'd burned him! "It is quite alright to be surprised, even disgusted if its your first time seeing something like that. After all, not everyone is accepting of such behaviour, even if such relationships are widely seen about the place these days."

"I'm not disgusted." Magnus felt his shoulders relax in an instant. Could he hope? "But I just realised the time and I do have to get going."

"Are you sure? Why not stay for one more drink?"Magnus wondered if the man could make out his hopeful gaze.

"No, I have to get going." Clearly he hadn't. "I've an appointment tomorrow." Magnus rung up his bill, making sure not to charge him for the martini and gave a nod of gratitude to the rather nice tip that was given to him. The man placed on his jacket and then gave Magnus an odd look as he was escorted to the door.

"I do hope you come again." Magnus opened the door, watching the man eye him quietly and he felt his stomach churn. "Maybe I might get you to enjoy my special martini one day?" He felt his heart flutter when a small smile broke lopsidedly across pink lips.

"Maybe..." The man buttoned up his jacket. "Thank you for the hospitality...um...sorry...I'm not good with names. Yours was...?"

"Oh! Its Magnus. Magnus Bane." Ragnor had never bothered to get himself and the two waiters name badges. They were usually referred to as 'hey you', 'excuse me' or even 'oi'. Such was the life of people who worked in bars, but it never bothered Magnus at all. Customers just heard his name from word of mouth really especially if they were listening intently to the waiters who spoke to him. "And you are...?" Magnus voiced, hoping the man would reciprocate with his own name as well. He had calmly placed out his hand, and was pleasantly surprised when the man before him took firm grip of it. He hoped he didn't give away the jolt that his body felt, electricity practically buzzing through his system when their hands connected.

"A-Alexander Lightwood, but everyone calls me Alec." Had he felt it too?

"I hope to see you again...Alexander." He watched an odd look pass across the man's handsome face, probably because he referred to him as Alexander and not Alec. After all, he didn't want to be lumped in with _everyone_. Magnus watched Alec lift the collar of his jacket up to try and rid some of the chill in the evening air as he began walking up the stairs.

"Oh!" Magnus pried the door back open, his ears super sensitive to Alec's deep voice it seemed. He peered out into the dull lighting, taking note it was still lightly drizzling out there. "Your eyes," Magnus tilted his head, butterflies fluttering in this stomach as Alexander was gazing down at him from half way up the stairs, that tiny lopsided smile on his face once more. "I thought it when I first looked at you. Even though they are contact lenses, they really suit you."

"Thank you," Magnus replied in an instant. Everyone thought his tastes were weird, except this man it seemed. Or he could pretty much still think his tastes were weird, but took it all in his stride.

He was given a slight wave and then Alexander was gone. As Magnus closed the door, he still stood at it, thinking over what was said to him. Had Alexander truly been watching him since he arrived? He had felt his eyes on him a few times, but then once he is distracted by work, his thoughts are fully focused there and not on his surroundings. And then there was that comment too. Had he possibly been flirting with him?

"Magnus!" He darted his head to the left, noticing the two waiters were waving several drink orders and snapping out of his daze, Magnus got stuck into his work, even if a tiny little smile couldn't be broken from his lips as all he could think about was Alexander's deep rich voice and those startling crystal blue eyes.

 **# To be Continued #**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life with Magnus**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

 **Chapter Three**

#

"We're heading off now!" Magnus gave the two young men a wave as he locked the front door. He always went out the back and down the alley since that was the quickest way to his loft apartment in Brooklyn.

Wiping down the last of the glasses and stacking them away, Magnus moved from behind the bar and began shutting off the lights. It was then he noticed something on the ground, where Alexander had been sitting. He walked back over and picked it up. It was the man's grey scarf. Luckily it didn't look like it had a drop of alcohol spilled on it, but just in case, he would take it home and wash it and hoped that Alexander would return in the near future so he could return it to him.

Magnus turned off the rest of the lights and made his way down the back, knocking on the office door. He listened to the mumble behind it and turned the handle opening it up. "I'm heading home." Magnus voiced as he dropped the money from the till, the cash and the receipts in a zipped bag, onto Ragnor's desk.

Ragnor was always one to stay for several hours after closing, but then his bar didn't truly have set hours for operation. It all depended on Magnus most evenings since he was the _only_ bartender that Ragnor had right now. As long as nothing went wrong in Magnus' day job, usually the bar was open between 7 and 8 in the evening and closed between midnight and 1am Monday to Friday and then Saturday it was open from 6pm to 1 or 2 in the morning, unless clientele was slow then they'd decide to lock-up early. And Sundays was a precious day off for Magnus as no amount of money could persuade him to work seven days straight.

"Thanks for the hard work." Ragnor had been shuffling some paperwork and finally raised his eyes and took note of the scarf dangling over Magnus' shoulders. He knew exactly who it belonged to but decided not to voice a thing.

Instead he continued to gaze over at a very tired looking Magnus. His dear friend had been working a lot these past few months and when he made comment of needing to drop his hours, at first he thought he were joking, but having looked at him now, maybe it was really time to get in another helper. After all, his dear friend was usually so immaculately dressed, even if to him the black and white uniform was just _so_ boring to wear, but his shirt was half out, his vest undone and the bow tie around his neck was gone.

"Get some rest." Magnus gave Ragnor a wave, closing the office door and then out the back he went.

He strolled down the alley, pulling his coat tighter around his slender form and couldn't help but wrap Alexander's scarf around his neck since for once he didn't have one on himself. As soon as the scarf was snug around his neck, the man's deep musk scent hit his nose making him take a deep breath in.

Magnus was pretty much on autopilot as he finally came upon the large red brick building that had been turned into exclusive and very large loft apartments. He was very fortunate to have one of them and the one with the best view of the bridge and river, if he didn't say so himself. He did after all, come from money, and it had been the only thing he had ever asked his father for, the man being his guarantor for the hefty loan on the property. That had been quite some time ago now, and Magnus was close to paying off that portion of the loan and then he would once again be free of his father.

Placing in his security code, since the front doors automatically locked after 8pm, Magnus slipped inside and made his way up the elevator to the top floor. He unlocked his door, kicked it closed as it auto-locked behind him and made his way directly to his own makeshift bar and started creating a martini for himself. He glanced down when something brushed his pant leg.

"Hello Church," He softly cooed, brushing long fingers over the purring cat who slunk away, making its way down the palely lit hallway to another section of his apartment.

With his drink mixed, Magnus made his way out onto his vast balcony, not caring that it felt even chillier up here then it did walking the deserted streets down below. He leaned against the railing, gazing upon the bridge and the lights twinkling on the water and thought over what happened this evening. It also gave him the chance to remain within his warm coat and Alexander's scarf, it still wrapped around his throat, his nose once more diving into the cotton material to smell the man's scent. Was he becoming a scent pervert?

"Magnus..." He jolted from his thoughts, turning his gaze back into his apartment where a little girl dressed in hello kitty pyjamas was rubbing at her left eye, peering sleepily over and up at him.

"Madzie..." Magnus mumbled as he darted back into his apartment, closing the wide glass sliding door and locked it. He felt insanely guilty at times as he forgot he didn't live _alone_ anymore. "Hello there sweet pea, its very late, and you should be in bed asleep." He placed down his half drunken martini and crouched in front of the youngster.

"Catarina said you would be home at 11..." Magnus darted his gaze to the clock. It was just after 2am. He placed his hand on her head,long fingers brushing through her tousled brown hair.

"I'm sorry sweet pea, work was very busy." He didn't want to admit to the four year old that cleaning up had taken longer as he kept getting lost in his own thoughts about a certain Alexander Lightwood. "Let's get you back to bed." He picked up Madzie, carrying her back to one of the spare bedrooms in his home and tucked her back into bed. Not that he could call this room a _spare bedroom_ anymore as it was truly Madzie's now. It was filled with her belongings from her previous home and lots of toys and bright colours on the walls too. He had wanted it to be as bright and cheerful as possible even if Madzie herself were not. Not yet anyway...

Magnus watched as her eyes fluttered closed, her tiny hand clutching some of the material of his jacket. His heart swelled with love for such an innocent child, caught in a most tragic accident which ended the life of her mother and her grandmother. He'd known both women for years and had been present when Madzie were born. She had no other living family and when Magnus received the call that there had been a horrible car crash, and she was the only survivor, he immediately wanted to begin the process of adopting her, no questions asked. There was no way he would allow her to go into the foster system and neither would he allow her to roam the streets of New York like he had. But fortunately for him, when the will was read, he was indeed named Madzie's guardian, and the adoption process was pretty smooth and seamless.

"Magnus..." His gaze dropped to Madzie's mumble, he bending to press his lips against her temple, fingers brushing lightly against her neck where scars lay. It was but a miracle she had survived is what his dear friend Catarina Loss had said. She had found out about the crash from a friend of hers at a hospital they'd been rushed to and had instantly phoned Magnus during the early hours of the morning, he rushing to Madzie's side and never rested until he watched her dark brown innocent orbs flutter open. And to think, nine months later, and here they were now, living together in his loft apartment.

"Sweet pea, _please_ sleep well through the night." Sometimes he hated to say that to her, even if she were asleep now, but he was dead tired himself and was in dire need of a good sleep, even if he had to be up in four hours time.

It wasn't odd for him to startle awake during the wee hours of the morning as Madzie's cries echoed down the hallway as she was thrashing in her bed, in the midst of a horrible nightmare, possible flashes of the accident assaulting her. Then there was the fact some nights, he would turn over, nearly crushing the youngster who had sneaked into his bed sometime during the night. Little things like that, he was still trying to become accustomed to, but he didn't think they were doing too badly all things considering.

Magnus clicked on the night light, dousing the room in glowing stars and then crept down the hallway, passing Church who was going to slink into Madzie's bedroom as he would jump onto her bed and curl against her tiny body for extra warmth.

He opened his bedroom door and softly closed it behind him. The décor of his own room was a vast difference to Madzie's. His was decorated in blacks, reds and golds. He had the finest silk sheets on his bed, the current set were gold in colour. A variety of ornaments were displayed and a large ocean sunset framed painting was over the bed. There was a plush leather lounge, a mahogany desk and leather chair and two massive windows which overlooked the city, bridge and river as well. Then there was his vast walk in wardrobe loaded with mountains of clothing which he'd been meaning to clean out. And then lets not forget his immaculate black and white marble ensuite.

Falling face first onto his bed, head dug between four plush pillows, Magnus didn't have the strength to get changed just yet and just kicked off his shoes, listening to them lightly thud against the flooring. He closed his eyes, just for a moment he decided, as he truly needed to get changed and remove Alexander's scarf from his neck before he became _too_ attached to it.

#

Magnus darted awake when he listened to his alarm ripple through the quiet expanse of his master bedroom. He cracked open an eye, moving his hand to switch it off and then rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling. Crap, he'd slept in his clothes _and_ Alexander's scarf the entire night.

Rolling out of bed, Magnus darted into his ensuite and turned the taps on full, giving the water a moment to heat up as he removed all his clothing and placed them in a laundry hamper to wash later on. He ducked under the warmth as he needed to get rid of his muscle aches and to also snap the sleepiness from his body. There was much to do today and he needed to look presentable.

#

Magnus dashed about his apartment, still getting ready for the day as he'd spent a little _too_ much time in the shower. He spiked up his hair with quite a few products in it to keep it that way. His dark hair had a few purple streaks sprayed into it thanks to some powerful coloured hairspray he'd gotten a hold of. Actually he had an entire rainbow collection of coloured sprays in his large vanity cupboard. His black and purple silk shirt was unbuttoned as he ran after Madzie who thought they were playing a game of tag. Whilst he loved that she was slowly coming out of her shell from the ordeal she went through, now was _not_ the time to be running around like this when they were going to be late!

"MADZIE!" Magnus' raised and strained voice made her freeze on the spot, her big eyes glancing up at him as he quickly buttoned his shirt, shoving it into his trousers and then placed on a deep purple crushed velvet jacket. "Sorry sweet pea, we _really_ need to get going." He watched her frown, knowing he was going to get the silent treatment for most of today. Magnus shoved his sock covered feet into a pair of shiny and chunky buckled boots, picked up Madzie and then pried his door open. He grabbed his bag and slammed his front door shut, it letting off its usual click advising him the auto-lock worked and then he was rushing down the large and exquisite spiral staircase instead of waiting for the rather slow elevator.

#

Out on the streets of Brooklyn, Magnus flew down the pavement, weaving between various other strangers heading for work or they were on their daily jog or walk with their significant other, friend or pet. How he hated running, not that he was unfit or anything, far from it in fact, but he never liked being sweaty. Well unless it was during sex but that was another story. Because at least that could be fun!

Whilst rushing down the street at lightening speed, Magnus was thankful that his business was only four blocks from his home, even if those four blocks felt like they took _forever_ to get to some days. And then his loft apartment was only another two blocks from Ragnor's Bar which was in the other direction. Really, he had picked an excellent location for business _and_ pleasure.

Sliding to a halt in front of an old building, it in dire need of a massive overhaul, but it was still functional in Magnus' books. He had the entire downstairs, just sharing a communal foyer area with other businesses, but never used it as he had a construction company come in and bash down some of the brick work so he could create a separate entrance to his business.

Magnus once again contemplated whether he should change the flashy and sparkly sign, not truly having an ounce of business about it, which read _Warlock Day Care_ in sparkly gold and silver lettering _._ But then he wouldn't be him if he did something completely boring _and_ normal.

Sighing in relief, Magnus opened the small gate, noticing the sliding door was slightly ajar as he knew his one and only employee was already inside. Mind you, since he finally opened this business, and still continued to work his night job at Ragnor's bar, in order to remain on top of his finances, _she_ was always the first to arrive. The only time when he arrived first was if she had prior engagements to attend to.

Entering his business, Magnus watched as Catarina Loss was setting up a set of small tables and chairs for the two children that were always the first to arrive. She'd pulled out the coloured pencils, crayons and even chalk and lots of paper to keep them busy. Magnus placed Madzie on her feet, she heading quietly off to a corner, probably to sulk a little due to the incident earlier, and then also to amuse herself with flipping through books and trying to read the words within. How he wished she would interact with,

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaagnuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!" His gaze shifted to an adorable little redhead who drawled out his name in her sugary sweet voice. He was greeted with a sunshine smile and an ecstatic wave.

"Hello Biscuit, how are _you_ today?" Magnus placed on his extra special smile for the children in his care. Not that he had a lot in his care, but he'd always wanted to open his own day care facility regardless of whether he had ten or more children in his care or the three that he _actually_ had – one which he never got any money for – well now he didn't – not since he'd adopted her.

"I'm ok, but..." He watched her shift her gaze to the doodling blonde boy, black chalk in hand, who seemed to be pretending like he was ignoring everything around him, but he could totally hear what the little girl was saying. "Jace was picking on me."

"No!" Magnus voiced in shock, hand to his heart. "No one would _dare_ pick on _my_ little Clary Fairchild." A giggle bubbled up from her lips as he gave her a tickle. He crouched to the ground, Clary now sitting on his left thigh, her right arm still wrapped around his neck as they both peered at Jace's latest drawing. "What's Jace drawing there?"

"A baddie..." Magnus shifted his gaze to Catarina who just shrugged her shoulders. It was pretty much a "kids will be kids" shrug, she always telling him that they had wild imaginations.

"And what's Jace going to do with the baddie?"

"Make sure it stays away from crybaby Clary." Granted the crybaby comment wasn't necessary, but he was dealing with four year olds here and it flew over Clary's head as it appeared she interpreted what Jace had said as "protect Clary" and as such she detached herself from Magnus and hugged a shocked looking Jace.

He'd been looking after these two for the past three years now, their mothers were best friends and now they worked in the same office building so they always met here at the same time, dropping off their son and daughter religiously and then off they rushed to the subway to head into the City. Magnus was certain these two would stay life long friends...if not something more. He watched Jace push Clary off him and then promptly ran away from her. Magnus dropped his gaze down at Clary to see her trembling lip, but she made a cute little huff and bravely snatched up Jace's drawing to look at it herself. She pulled another facial expression before lying on her belly on the tiled flooring as she began to scribble bright yellow wings onto the black figure which was meant to be a demon. Ok, so he _hoped_ they would be friends at least.

"A little late this morning, Magnus?" He finally turned his attention to Catarina and was graced with her warm smile.

She'd practically become a mother to him when he was around 11 years old. His childhood was not particularly great, having run away from his own father. He'd been so confined to a life of rules and regulations, and a physical hand or two as well. Such a restricted upbringing was totally not Magnus' style, and he felt like he were suffocating. His father had quite the temper if he placed a foot out of line and he fled his home which was massive, but to him it had felt like it were swallowing him whole. Many dark situations had occurred in his life, a lot he wished he could forget and somewhere along the line he finally ended up at Catarina's home. He was standing on her doorstep, much like a drowned rat, since a massive thunderstorm had hit the city that evening. He had gazed pathetically up at her through damp locks of hair, being quite unwashed too, since he roamed the streets for months and months on end.

Magnus had never felt like many people loved him, if any at all, even though he was someone who was willing to give out all the love he had, but that evening he had watched Catarina burst into tears, she wrapping her arms around his drenched skinny self, telling him off for not contacting her sooner as she'd been worried sick about him. That was the first time he had truly felt loved.

Catarina was someone truly dear to Magnus and someone he would never be able to repay his debt to either. She had saved his life. She feed and clothed him. Allowed him to stay in her home and even financed him through school. She showered him with attention, sometimes a little too much, but it was all so new to Magnus back then, so at times he felt smothered, but then he'd never been used to anyone showering him with so much love and attention before, even if at times she got cranky with him, but she had always said it was because she cared and worried about him. And then there were all the choices he never knew he truly had in life due to the strictness of his father and of course, later on, and the part of his life he also hated and profusely tried to forget about, his mother and stepfather. When Magnus had graduated from school, from College as well, Catarina was right there in the crowd, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

For whatever reason he was unsure of, Catarina did not have her own family and he often wondered if she were ever lonely, but even to this day, twenty years on, he could never ask her.

"Sorry, I had trouble with Madzie this morning." He glanced to the adorable girl, all on her own as she had ignored Clary's friendly gesture to come and draw with her.

"She still has trouble sleeping?" He gave a nod.

"She is, but then I got back pretty late from Ragnor's as well..."

"Magnus..." And there was that worried voice, like she were about to start a lecture about him working too hard and if things were tough for him, she was more then willing to help. However, before she could even launch into her usual speech, Magnus let out a heavy sigh of his own.

"I don't know what else to do for Sweet Pea. Should I sleep next to her, hold her hand until she is fast asleep or maybe I should do some research and see if there is a drink I can make her to calm her mind down. Should I start analysing her nightmares or see if there is something she can take to stop them from happening? Or maybe I need to book an appointment to visit a specialist and..." Magnus died off when he felt Catarina cup his cheek, she gazing all motherly up at him.

"Well look at you sounding _all_ fatherly..."

"Well..."

"Excuse me, this is Warlock Day Care, right?" Magnus felt his body stiffen in an instant, not yet turning around as his eyes drew closed.

Surely his ears weren't playing a trick on him as that deep voice sounded so much like...

 **# To be Continued #**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life with Magnus**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

 **Chapter Four**

#

"Yes! You've come to the right place. You must be Mr Lightwood," Catarina voiced and approached the man, introducing herself good naturedly. "As per our communication through email, I've secured a meeting for you with the owner of Warlock Day Care." Magnus couldn't believe this was happening. He recalled Catarina stating she had booked a meeting for him, but at no time did she ever mention a name! For if she did then he would have definitely placed two and two together last night! "This right here is the owner." Magnus refused to turn around, needing some extra time to settle his nerves. "Magnus, Mr Lightwood has come to discuss the day care requirements for his sons." A pin could have dropped in the room and it would have felt and sounded like an explosion. _Sons..._ In the quiet of the Day Care, which was rare in itself, Magnus heard _Mr Lightwood_ repeat his given name rather softly...and with a small amount of confusion in his voice too. After all, surely there wouldn't be many with a first name such as that! " _Magnus?_ " Catarina placed more emphasis on his name this time and taking in a few deep breaths, he finally turned around, trying not to pay attention to his heart thumping in his chest and ears as he lifted his gaze to look over and slightly up at _the_ Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood.

"That's a magnificent colour." Magnus knew Catarina was looking between the two of them in silent bewilderment while he placed a hand against the top of one of his cheekbones, knowing Alexander was commenting on his contacts as he had placed on a startling bright green pair this morning.

"The two of you have already met?"

"By sheer coincidence, my dear Catarina." Magnus quickly offered up and then moved a bit closer, his gaze focusing on the two little boys. The eldest was leaning against his father, arm securely around his pressed trousers and openly gazing about the place, starring over at a massive selection of books, right where Madzie was sitting with several open on the floor around her. The youngest was cradled within Alec's arms, seemingly asleep, but probably wasn't. "So, who do we have here?" Magnus felt a little sad when the eldest ducked his head behind his father's leg. Children usually loved him.

"That's four year old Max."

"How do you do Max?" Magnus had squat to try and be eye level with the youngster and didn't receive a response. Looks like he had his work cut out for him as perhaps the eldest was a little shy?

"And this here, is two year old Raphael." Magnus stood to his full height and turned his attention to the youngest. He had finally cracked open his eyes to reveal they were a startling blue, just like his father's, while Max had inherited a warm shade of brown, pretty much like his own if her were being truthful.

"How do you do young Raphael?" Magnus took hold of the boys tiny hand, giving the youngster a light handshake and a quirky salute. He was rewarded with a smile. Now _that_ was more like it. Raphael was _so_ cute! He didn't seem overly cautious with him like his older brother was, which was good news. Gazing openly at Raphael, Magnus wondered if this is what Alexander had looked like when he were young. After all, Raphael had his eyes, pale skin and jet black hair. Max on the other hand had brown-blonde hair, though his skin was pale just like his father and brother.

Instead of continuously eyeing the children like some creeper, Magnus finally lifted his gaze to their dashing father who was once again adorned in plain black attire. The man was in dire need of some colour. Why if he opted for something blue, it would truly bring out the lovely colour in his eyes even more. "If you would like to leave your sons with Catarina, she will look after them while we discuss your day care requirements."

"Thank you..." Alec spent a couple of minutes talking to his sons before Catarina sat down with them to entertain them with some building blocks.

Quietly the father of two followed a rather stiff looking Magnus to the back office. He couldn't help but run his eyes over the man. It was so much different from the plain black and white uniform at the bar, but the purple and black attire really suited him well.

Alec quickly focused his attention once more as he watched Magnus turn in a rather swift, fluid and graceful movement, dropping silently into the leather back chair behind the mahogany desk. Alec quietly closed the door behind him, the glass was frosted so no one could see in.

"This is a surprise." It was all Alexander could stupidly come up with.

"You're telling _me_." Magnus blurted out. The very thought of anything possibly happening between them was squashed in an instant. "So, what can I do for you Mr Lightwood?" Magnus folded his arms on the desk, gazing over, and rather guardedly, at Alec who finally took a seat.

"Alec is fine."

" _Mr Lightwood,_ " Magnus accentuated as he rolled his chair over to a filing cabinet, pulled some documentation from it and then scooted back to his desk where he began to compile it all together. "Here is a brief outline on Warlock Day Care."

"Magnus..." Alec blinked silently as Magnus waved the papers at him to take. He refused it...for now.

Magnus let out a slight sigh of exasperation. "I shall give you a general overview of my business. We are open from 7am until 6pm, Monday to Friday only. This place is run solely by myself, but I am fortunate enough to have Catarina who comes to assist me when she can, which lately has been most days. If you are going to be late, please ensure to call ahead of time. Here is the business card with mine and Catarina's contact numbers. You will also need to ensure this document is completed and returned to me, as we'll need your personal contact information for our records in case something should ever happen to Max or Raphael, not that anything has ever happened to any children that I've looked after." _Not that there is many of them..._

"Magnus..."

"This card contains my personal contact information, please ensure it is kept secure as I do not like giving out my address to just anyone." He watched Alexander pick up the other business card he handed over, flipping it over with those long slender fingers of his. He watched a ghost of a smile brush against the man's lips as the design on the business card were a pair of gold cat eyes, much like the contacts he wore when they had first met. Magnus watched Alec's eyebrows furrow as he was trying to figure out where his home actually was in Brooklyn. He did recall the man saying he was new to the area. "The reason you get my personal address is for any reason you are unable to collect your children before 6pm, they will return to my home with me until collection can be arranged. I dislike children being left here without the comforts of a home which can provide a warm meal, a bath and comfortable bedding. You also need to provide a copy of any medical conditions or food allergies they may have and whether they are up-to-date with their vaccinations."

"I'm sorry..."

"What are you apologising for?"

"Well...you seem to be angry."

"I'm not angry." _Just disappointed in myself for being a hopeful idiot..._ "You do not have to make the decision as to whether you would like this to be the Day Care for young Max and Raphael. I'm more then happy to start a trial period if that is something you are wanting to do."

"We've just moved here, and I don't have time to scour around for other Day Care facilities in the area. If you have the capacity to take them in, I'm happy to start today."

"Are you wanting them to be in care Monday to Friday or..."

"Yes...just for the moment...until things calm down." Alec watched Magnus' eyes drift off to the side, he softly repeating his words of 'until things calm down' and probably didn't realise he even did it.

"Well, in that case, I look forward to doing business with you Mr Lightwood." Magnus rose from his seat, hand outstretched towards the father of two. He observed Alexander flinch, but perhaps that was his imagination as the man slowly rose to his tall height and then firmly took hold of his hand. Magnus fought with all his might to banish that electric feeling that fluttered about his stomach region when he and Alec had made contact once more. "Oh, and one more thing, we will need your next of kin details as well, so please ensure to place your wife's information on the documentation so we have her details on record too."

"I'm not married." Alec blurted out, feeling his face flush lightly as he wasn't someone who was ever honest that quickly, but he was certain he's seen a look of shock, surprise and possibly hurt on Magnus' face which was really confusing him right at the moment. He watched a finely shaped eyebrow rise at his confession. "Its...complicated." Alec mumbled out, his blue eyes following Magnus as he moved around the desk and placed his hand on the doorknob.

" _Clearly..._ " Magnus replied, the finality in his voice even left him with a bitter taste in the mouth as he opened the door, cutting off any further communication between the both of them and stepped back into the room where Catarina was consoling a crying Clary whilst also reading a story to her and Alec's two boys.

"Magnus..." He strode over to the adorable redhead, scooping her into his arms.

"I know Biscuit, Jace was being mean _again_." He stared pointedly at the youngster who was totally ignoring him. He seriously needed to sit down and have a good talk to that young boy...maybe even discuss it with his mother too. If he continuously picked on Clary, she was going to end up hating him and he knew Jace wouldn't want that to happen. He cuddled Clary close, shushing her cries with his sensual voice. He lulled her into a light slumber in minutes. Magnus turned, ready to go place her amongst the bean bags and cushions he had in one of the corners of the room for afternoon naps and froze as intense crystal blue eyes were currently fixated on him!

"Is everything alright Mr Lightwood?" Catarina broke the staring contest between both men.

"Yes, of course. I'll leave my sons in your care from today onwards. And I'll be sure to return the documentation very soon." Alec farewelled his boys and then quietly headed for the door, moving directly past Magnus, and this time, no eye contact was made.

"What a strange man." Catarina softly commented, her observing eyes watching on as Magnus finally turned to see Alexander Lightwood head across the street and then disappeared between a vast amount of pedestrians.

"Indeed..." Magnus mumbled to himself, quickly making his escape to place Clary down. He then went to check on Madzie before having a quick one on one with 'little spitfire cranky pants' (is what he secretly called) Jace Herondale. It seemed to have worked, at least he hoped so, as Jace shuffled over to the sleeping Clary and held her tiny hand with his, waiting for her to wake up. It was rather cute.

Now it was time for him to sit, chat and play with Max and Raphael Lightwood, wanting to get acquainted with them as fast as possible. Even if he had been surprised at how quickly he seemed to have started to fall for Alexander, thinking there was possibly something between them, but quickly crushed that when he realised he was a father of two. The sour feeling Magnus was currently experiencing had nothing to do with these two boys, they were but innocent children who deserved all the love and attention in the world.

 **# To be Continued #**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life with Magnus**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

 **Chapter Five**

#

A couple of weeks had gone by and so far everything was going well with Max and Raphael. Magnus was fortunate that Catarina was with him to take care of Clary, Jace and Madzie whilst he had some one on one time with the boys. He needed for them to trust him and as the days pressed on, he had begun to interact them with Jace and Clary and sometimes Madzie, but she was still quite shy. He knew Max would be fine, interacting with the other four year olds, but poor sweet Raphael was but two years old and sometimes felt left out as the "big kids" would have there own little things to do which he couldn't join in or even understand. But when that happened, Magnus was right there, keeping Raphael thoroughly entertained.

Max was still a little cautious of him, mainly because he was such a daddy's boy, really not liking it when his father left him and went off to do lord knows what. However, Raphael was the complete opposite and pretty much had become Magnus' little shadow. They were both utter menaces as being around children brought out the Magnus' inner child, the good part at least, and also his cunning devilishness as he and Raphael were quick to pull pranks on everyone.

During the past couple of weeks, the boys' father was prompt in picking them up of an evening and he and Alec spoke amicably to each other before drifting off to get on with their daily lives.

Whilst Magnus farewelled Max and Raphael with a smile and two handed waves, most days, his eyes never did drift to Alec like they used to. After all, where Magnus was concerned, that ship had already sailed...or sunk...before anything could have possibly been explored at maybe happening.

#

And whilst it were a crisp cool day, and Magnus had returned to quite a routine, if not a slightly boring one with working during the day, eating a quick meal with Madzie at night, then dashing off to the bar to work his night shifts whilst Catarina would keep an eye on Madzie in his home for bit, to Magnus it was all getting a bit much. He had previously told Ragnor that he would cut back his hours or even the days he worked, but the man had yet to find a replacement. He wasn't sure if he were stalling for time, but things couldn't go on like this. Magnus was running himself ragged.

Not that he had much time to think on the matter when there was an almighty cry, he finally snapping to attention as he had to remember he was at his Day Care on a bitterly cold Thursday afternoon without Catarina's help.

Magnus darted his eyes about and felt his face pale as he noticed Raphael's tear streaked face as he dashed towards him, arms wide as he yelled hysterically that Max was dead! Magnus instantly took the little boy in his arms and dashed out to the small side courtyard and was nearly sick as Max lay face down, unmoving. Madzie was at his side, poking him slightly, not at all hysterical like poor sweet Raphael was.

Thank goodness for Magnus, both Clary and Jace had been picked up by their mothers just under an hour ago, as they were heading off to medical appointments, so thankfully they had missed the commotion currently going on. Quickly he began to carefully assess the situation, placing Raphael back on his feet, though he leaned against him sniffling away whilst his own heart hammered in his ears and his hands began to shake a little. This should never have happened! If only he were paying more attention!

"Mmmmmm..." Relief flooded Magnus in an instant as he fumbled for his phone, calling for medical assistance, feeling a bit panicky on the phone, since nothing like this had ever happened before and tried to remain calm as per the request of the operator. The operator alerted him not to move Max in case he had injured his spine in some way and whilst that also made him feel sick, he understood the precautions as he waited for expert medical staff to come to his aid.

Max had tried to move, but Magnus' sensual, smooth and miraculously calm voice, even though he so wasn't that on the inside, had asked him to remain as he was until help came. Magnus was thankful that Max was a very good boy when it came to following orders from an adult.

#

It had felt like hours had gone by as Magnus sat in a waiting room with Raphael now fast asleep in his arms, having cried himself into slumber about his big brother and then there was calm and collected Madzie who sat in another chair, flipping through a women's magazine she found on a coffee table.

"Mr Bane?" Carefully Magnus placed Raphael on a set of waiting room chairs, wrapped in his jacket, and dashed over to the doctor who had called out to him, the both of them stepping out into the hall.

"How is Max?"

"Are you still not able to get a hold of his father?" Magnus shook his head. " Any other next of kin?" Again Magnus shook his head. Alec's next of kin on the documentation he had provided was Isabelle Lightwood (Relation: Sister) who's phone constantly went to message bank which she required you to leave her a message and she had voiced that in quite a terrible French accent. So he guessed she was out of the country and was of no help to him at all since its not like she could rush to nephews aid.

"I have left multiple messages, but so far to no avail. I am Max's carer whilst his father is out on business." Not that he actually knew what it was that Alec did. "This is my Day Care where I look after Mr Lightwood's children." Magnus produced a business card, the rather plain one in his books as it was just simple white, a blue flame as a makeshift logo on it and then the name of his Day Care, his name and Catarina's and their contact numbers, hoping that would appease the doctor just so he could tell him _something_ about Max.

"From what the ambulance staff told me, it appears Max tripped and fell, knocking his head on the side of the concrete path in the courtyard. He's got quite the bump on the head and he did require stitches as well. They will have to stay in for a week and then he can go to his local GP to have them removed." Magnus nodded his head, reminding himself to tell Alexander that once he got hold of him. "We've also run some tests and he doesn't have a concussion that we can detect which is good and there is no damage to his spine either." Magnus sighed in relief at this news. "He's a very lucky boy."

"Thank you very much."

"As we've observed him since his admission, I'm approving his release, but please keep an eye on him. If you see any change, slurred speech, his vision blurs, please come back immediately." Magnus nodded his head, moving back into the waiting room and found that Raphael was awake now. Magnus took his jacket from the boy, placing it on and then the three of them followed the doctor to where Max was resting in a bed within Paediatrics.

"I want daddy!" Max cried out as soon as he saw Magnus.

"I know sweet boy, he'll be with you very soon." Magnus hated lying to children and softly rubbed Max's back. Though he felt insanely guilty for not having kept a better eye on him, Magnus was quite chuffed that the four year old was currently hugging him, seeking comfort from him. "How about, whilst we wait for your daddy, you and your brother come to mine and Madzie's place?" He brushed his fingers lightly against the bandage which was wrapped around Max's head. "I've got lots of books you can look at." He knew Max was quite the bookworm even for a youngster. "And Church will be at home too."

"Church?" Max sniffled as Magnus carefully lifted him into his embrace, sliding off the bed as he rounded up Madzie and Raphael, making sure they held hands as they walked in front of him.

"Church is my cat." He glanced down to see a tiny smile on Max's face. He'd heard Max talking to Clary one afternoon about his father rejecting the idea of them having a cat. He had pouted for most of the afternoon and looked so cute in doing so. Magnus had reminded himself to mention he had a cat to Max, hoping it would gain him more favour with the boy, but it had slipped his mind until now. "When we get back to my place you can lie down and rest and Church will surely snuggle up with you."

"Ok..." He'd won Max over.

"And when your daddy returns, I'll make sure he takes us all out for the biggest ice cream sundae we've ever seen." Max gave a little nod, resting his head against Magnus' shoulder, the uninjured side that is. He signed the youngster out and thanked the staff for putting up with his crazy attitude.

"All parents are like that towards their children." One nurse commented with a kind smile on her face. "Just take good care of your little boy there." Magnus was stunned into silence at that and all he could do was give a jerked nod of the head as he quickly vacated the hospital, piling the children into a taxi and gave the driver his address in Greenpoint.

Finally they were on their way back to his home, the City's street lights flashing against the vehicle windows as it was well after sunset now.

Whilst in the taxi, Magnus dialled Alec's number again and frowned as it went straight to voice mail.

#

As the taxi went speeding down the street, going straight past Warlock Day Care, Magnus' eyes had been focused on his phone as he had opted to send a text message now (though he'd already done that several times as well) and had not been looking out the window to see a man dressed in black standing out the front of his closed up business.

#

"Shit, shit, shit!" Alec grumbled to himself. He'd pounded on the glass door, the blinds drawn and through the slight gaps he couldn't see any lights on as he hoped. He was thinking that maybe Magnus had just closed up for the evening but would still be there with Max and Raphael. He looked up and down the street, then down to his watch noting the time was 7pm. _Fuck!_ Of course he wouldn't still be there! It just wasn't Alec's day! What really annoyed him was the fact his phone's battery life was completely flat and stupidly he's left the man's business cards attached to his fridge with a couple of magnets. What a dick! Its not like he'd remember the man's number off by heart since they hadn't really been conversing all that much.

A couple days after the shock set in, with Magnus finding out he is a father of two and he finding out that Magnus was not only a bartender but also the owner of the Day Care they attended, Alec did in fact return to Ragnor's Bar, trying to catch a glimpse of Magnus and possibly apologise again. Not that he really knew what he was apologising for because seriously, how much does someone confess to another on the first day they meet? Either way, Alec was determined to do something even though he didn't know what, but Magnus had been far too busy and had absolutely no time to chat with him, not that he seemed willing to do that anyway. After the third failed attempt, Alec had given up and now they were just passing acquaintances.

Shaking his head of such thoughts, he had more important things to worry about then that! Alec had quite the problem right now. Should he run to Ragnor's and beg the man for Magnus' address, if the man knew it, or... Alec did a double take, eyes narrowing slightly as in the terrible lighting across the street, he was sure that was,

"Wait! Ms Fairchild," Alec yelled from across the street. That red hair was quite distinctive after all. It appeared she didn't seem to hear him due to a passing and rather loud car, but finally when it rounded a corner and the noise quietened down, Alec yelled out to the woman again. Of course he received several stares, but when a pair of brown eyes turned to look over at him, Alec went running across the street, completely ignoring the honking of a car horn and the obscenities that flew from the drivers mouth at his recklessness. "Jocelyn Fairchild, correct?" The woman nodded her head. "My apologies, you may not recall who I am but..."

"Max and Raphael's father, yes?" Alec nodded his head. "Max and Clary have become reading buddies lately and although we've not properly been introduced, I do recall you picking up your sons at the same time as us on a few occasions." Alec gave a slight nod of the head to Jace's mother who was next to Jocelyn, all bundled up in winter gear as the temperature was dropping quickly this evening. It wouldn't be long and snow would soon blanket the city.

"Are you able to give me Magnus' address? The Day Care has closed for the evening. Various issues happened today and I forgot about the time and recalled Magnus stating that once the centre closes at 6pm, he takes the children he looks after back to his home and..." Alec paused, watching a confused Jocelyn turn to gaze at her best friend.

"There has only ever been a couple times that we've been late, but Magnus has always kept the Day Care open until we could pick up Clary and Jace." Alec felt his lips part at this news. "Even though one time I was late by two hours, he still stayed open for me and just waited with Clary there." This news confused Alec. "I must admit, I've never even thought to ask him where he lives. All I know is that it is in Brooklyn and not far from here. He does have a view of the river and the bridge as he showed a picture of it once."

"I see..."

"These days we both pick up Clary and Jace right on 4pm every day so..." So they'd never heard of such a ruling? Was it possible that he were the only one to know of Magnus' personal address? He did recall the man saying he hated giving out his personal information, but then why? Why'd he given it to him?

"Is it possible for me to borrow your phone then, mine has a flat battery, and I really need to get in touch with Magnus since Max and Raphael are still with him." Jocelyn was kind enough to sift through her contacts and then hit the 'call' button and wordlessly handed over her phone. It wasn't long before,

"Jocelyn, my dear, I can't really talk right now as I'm..."

"Magnus..." The man went dead silent, save for the fact he could hear faint music in the background.

"Where the _seven hells_ have you been?" Alec blinked at the cranky way in which Magnus had said that, not even needing to tell him who he was as clearly Magnus had remembered the sound of his voice. Though it appeared the man's voice was slightly muted as he didn't seem to want to raise it too much. "I've been _calling_ your phone for _hours!_ " The strain made Alec's heart begin to thump in his chest.

"What's happened?" He listened to Magnus relay what had occurred.

"Can you let me know your address again?" He listened to Magnus reel off his address and then ended the call, giving back Jocelyn her phone as she pointed him in the direction once he voiced the street name and gave her a wave of thanks as he dashed off down the street, bags thumping against his sides rather annoyingly...and slightly painfully too.

 **# To be Continued #**


	6. Chapter 6

**Life with Magnus**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

 **Chapter Six**

#

Puffing for air, and sweating from his mad dash even in the cool weather, Alec pressed Magnus' buzzer and only had to wait a few seconds before the man buzzed him through the main door and then Alec headed up to the top floor and was standing at Magnus' front door in minutes. He knocked a couple of times and it didn't take long before the door opened.

Alec was surprised (pleasantly so, if he were being honest) to see that Magnus' usually styled hair was wet from he obviously having finished having a shower not long ago and it was spiked naturally from running his fingers through it, not bothering to use a comb or styling it in his usual ways (with a lot of products he gathered – since hairstyles and fashion was not his thing) as he were in the confines of his own home...and other then himself...was not expecting guests.

What was also interesting to Alec's startling blue eyes was the fact that Magnus was standing before him in a pair of silk black and gold pyjama pants and a matching dressing gown which was _open_. He could clearly make out the toned and muscular body beneath, those rather defined abs. And though he was certain he could of stared longer, Alec attention was stolen by something else. He felt his lips quirk as his eyes drifted down to a pair of slippers which were on Magnus' feet, but not just _any_ slippers. These were bright green and purple alien heads with antenna wriggling about when he moved.

"G-Good evening..." Finally he got his voice working as Magnus opened the door to his home wider and he slipped inside, dropping his bags with a rather loud thud, or multiple thuds, and then quietly followed Magnus further into his very large and spacious apartment, his eyes not being able to help but look around in awe.

 _Wow..._

The father of two quickly stopped short of running into the back of Magnus as he finally gazed down at the floor, where a plush red rug was in the middle of the room which was surrounded by some fancy looking leather couches and other expensive looking furniture, ornaments and artwork and right there, lying on the rug, curled together under brightly patterned blankets and cat themed cushions were Madzie and his sons, all fast asleep. Alec finally picked up on the melodious music which had put the children to sleep and now knew this was the reason why Magnus hadn't yelled at him over the phone. He didn't want to wake them.

"Max and Raphael have been bathed and I placed them into some old shirts of mine." Alec flicked his eyes to Magnus for a second, listening to his soft sensual voice. "With their belly's full from some left over home cooked beef and vegetable stew, I was able to put them to sleep rather quickly. Though it has been an eventful day so I can't take _all_ the credit as I'm sure both boys are completely spent from their frightening ordeal." Alec crouched down, fingers lightly grazing Max's forehead where the stark white bandage was wrapped around his head. "His stitches have to stay in for an entire week." Magnus remembered to voice what the doctor had said. "Just take him to your local GP to get them removed." Alec remained crouched, knowing his son, and the imagination he had, he would turn his injury into quite a story. Although that brought small smile to his lips he hated the fact his little boy would end up with a scar on his cute face, though as he grew older he would hope he'd think it cool in the end. At least he prayed for that.

Out the corner of his left eye, Alec finally noticed Magnus was now pacing a little, hands folded rather awkwardly behind his back, though it looked like one of the most natural things the man did. It also parted his dressing gown open that little bit more too, his silk pants riding low against narrow hips, showing off the plain black band of his boxer briefs beneath. Not that Alec should be eyeing the man off like _that_ as right now Magnus truly looked troubled.

"Magnus..."

"I'm sorry..." Alec arched an eyebrow as sad golden cat eyes looked over at him. Even though Magnus had worn a variety of different coloured contacts, from purple, to green, to red, to even blue, and it did make him wonder just what was so terrible with his own natural colour, but even so, these cat eye lenses were his favourite if Alec had to pick a pair. "I always ensure that nothing like this ever happens to the children in my care and yet..." Magnus faulted when Alec stood up and drew closer, _too close_ in his books, and then he jolted a little when the man rested his hands against his shoulders. _Calm down...it means nothing._

"And I'm sorry I wasn't there. You must have been worried."

"I was worried for Max." Magnus looked down at the boy. "Poor sweet Raphael was hysterical, telling me his brother was dead and when I went out there...the blood...and he looked so pale that I did actually think..." Magnus never did finish as he was suddenly hugged! Of course he tensed instantly, but he couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped his lips either. He was not expecting this at all, nor the way it felt so nice being in Alexander's strong arms either.

"Max's uncle, my younger brother, the one he was named after, he was involved in an accident over a year before Max was born." Alec had no idea why he was blurting out such private matters, because he just wasn't that type of person to share. However for some reason, when he was with Magnus, he just felt like he could be himself and tell the man anything. From their first meeting he had felt comfortable with him, like there was a connection forming. He wondered if Magnus felt the same, but of course he instantly began to place up defensive walls as soon as he found out he were a father. It wasn't exactly something one could just blurt out. "I hadn't been there to protect him." Magnus felt his breath catch, knowing Alexander was talking past tense. His little brother was... "Listening to you relay what had happened to Max, I thought I was going to be violently ill." Alec felt his eyes droop closed when Magnus raised his arms and wrapped them lightly around his waist. It felt...nice. And dear lord, Magnus smelt _so_ good... "I couldn't save my brother..."

"Alexander..." Magnus murmured softly, wishing with all his being he could comfort this handsome man who was currently embracing him, of his own free will, even if it were for just a moment.

"I'll never forgive myself for not being there for him, but you...today...you were there for both my sons. You took swift action and stayed with them the entire time and because of that, Max will recover from his injury in no time." Alec finally loosened his grip on Magnus, to gaze upon him once more. "Thank you," Alec hoped Magnus could feel the sincerity in his voice and observed his eyes dart away from his own intense gaze. Magnus seemed to catch himself once more, placing up his defences as he promptly dropped his arms from around his waist and took a step back, giving them some much needed space.

"I was definitely panicking more then Max was at first, but as soon as he saw the blood, the unknown ambulance staff, and the pain would have kicked in as well, the flood gates opened and all he wanted was his daddy." Alec felt the guilt rise in him like bile. "I tried my best, tried to reassure him that he would see you soon, but I wasn't able to calm him down at all. I think the staff at the hospital ended up giving him a small amount of a sedative and then I was ushered away with Madzie and Raphael. We waited for what felt like _hours_ upon _hours_ before a doctor came to give me an update. I was filled with utter relief that it wasn't _too_ serious...even though it _was_ serious."

"Magnus..."

"The only way I could convince Max to come home with me was the fact he could read or flip through any of the books I own, which is quite a lot I might add, and then he could meet my cat." Alec grinned at that, knowing both his son's wanted a cat desperately. He hated not being able to give his sons what they wanted, but then he didn't want them to grow up being spoilt either. Then there was the fact that their apartment was so bloody small with the three of them already living there, pretty much on top of each other that Alec vowed it was but a temporary home since eventually his growing sons would need bedrooms to themselves as well. Adding a cat to the mix would just be insane, no matter the pouting he got from his boys. "Though I think the clincher was ensuring that his daddy took us out for the biggest ice cream sundae all of us have ever seen once you got back from wherever you've been...and as long as Max felt up to an outing too."

"All of us together?" Magnus nodded his head. "Sounds like a date..." Alec was sure he blushed a little awkwardly at his slip of the tongue, hand rising to scratch behind his neck as he cleared his throat to try and cover up his embarrassment.

"What's with the bags?" And how thankful was he to Magnus who decided not to press the matter with him and instead gazed over at his dumped bags lying on the ground near the front door. "Are the three of you going somewhere?"

"Well..." Alec finally took a seat on one of the blush couches in the living room, his gorgeous blue eyes loving the play of emotions rushing over Magnus' face rather unguardedly as he reeled off today's events.

He'd been in the combined kitchen/living room of his tiny apartment, making a coffee when he heard an unusual creaking sound. Alec had shuffled into his bedroom/study just in time to watch the ceiling give way, a massive rush of water came crashing down. He'd yelled at the top of his lungs, diving for his laptop and a folder which held a 400 page document he'd been working on for months!

He'd spent most of the day on the phone to the owners of the building, arguing with the supervisor and also having multiple phone calls with the insurance company too, hence why his phone had zero battery power at the moment. After countless hours of arguing, everyone deemed the apartment was unsafe at this time, assigning an investigator to Alec's case and then he packed up three overnight bags, placed his laptop and the bulky document into another carry bag and left the apartment.

"So right now, we are a little bit homeless." He watched Magnus' mouth gape open. "I've been trying to find temporary accommodation,which is why time slipped away and I hadn't realised it got so late, but with money being quite tight at the moment, I've not found a suitable place to stay yet." Alec didn't want to go into the gritty details of his financial problems. Besides, if he did that he could just hear his mother's patronising voice in his head saying: _I knew something like this was going to happen so you should have just stayed here_. Like she could have predicted this!

"Would you like to stay here?" Alec darted his head up as he had previously dropped it into his hands, elbows resting on his knees as he'd been looking down at the children, hoping beyond hope he wouldn't have to resort with calling his parents and asking them if they could stay with them, but then he had heard Magnus' voice and was now gazing over at him, wondering if he'd just heard right. "I am fortunate enough to have space available." He had.

"You would offer your home...to a stranger...to me...just like that?"

"Well, when you make it sound like _that_ , no, no I wouldn't just offer my home to a stranger." Alec watched Magnus pace a little before stopping once more, turning those warm eyes to look over at him. "Alexander, you aren't just _anyone_." _So what am I?_ Alec bit the inside of his cheek, stubbornness keeping him from blurting that out. "I'm not so heartless to throw a man and his two sons out into the gutter, especially when his two sons are children I look after." _So its all just business?_ "And as I said, I have the space."

"I...I wouldn't want to intrude..." Alec hesitantly voiced. "I mean, it'd be awkward if you had... _company_...wouldn't it?" God that word was bitter on his tongue. "With the three of us imposing on you, I mean you wouldn't get the privacy you need and..."

"It is just Madzie and I here." Alec darted his blue eyes back up to see Magnus shift his gaze away from him. That confirmed he didn't have a partner, right? "S-So you needn't worry about _that_."

"Is Madzie your daughter?" Alec received Magnus' full attention now, head tilting slightly. "I...I mean she doesn't call you _dad_ but..." Shit, should he have said that? It seemed awfully invasive after all.

"Well, I guess we _are_ family now." Magnus gave a tiny lopsided grin. Boy, and Alec thought _he_ was good at being elusive. He watched the man step over the flaked out children as he decided to mix them a couple of drinks. It wasn't long before Alec was accepting a martini from him. "Welcome to my home." They clinked them together.

"Its... Its good." Magnus smirked while taking a sip as Alec pulled that oh so adorable face he did when he still wasn't sure about whether he liked the taste or not.

"You can have a more thorough tour tomorrow, but let me show you to the bedrooms at least." Alec downed the martini, knowing Magnus arched an eyebrow at him for doing that. He didn't bother to eat the olive as he placed the glass on a round chrome table next to one of the black leather couches and then promptly picked up the bags he'd dropped near the front door and followed Magnus down a wide hallway. "Once you advise Max and Raphael about what is going on, even if they might not fully understand, as you can just explain they are having a sleepover here for however long and this'll be their room." Alec gazed inside to see a nicely furnished spare room. He placed two bags inside as he gazed over at two single beds and a nice looking entertainment system that would keep his kids entertained for hours. There was also two desks, a built in wardrobe, some plush beanbags and a large window which seemed to look over part of Brooklyn but Alec didn't get much of a view as Magnus was on his way again. "The main bathroom is here, and that is Madzie's room." Not that Alec could miss it as her name was on the door and it was surrounded by pink and purple butterflies. "And this will be your bedroom." Magnus flicked on the light, dosing the room in warm hues as a double bed with red and black sheets and covers was under the large window. There were built-in wardrobes a plenty, a writing desk with a laptop, printer and a filing cabinet, another expensive entertainment system and another leather couch with fluffy cushions.

"You have a lovely home." Alec watched Magnus wave off the compliment. His eyes flicked to another closed door, knowing it would be the master bedroom which Magnus occupied but quietly followed the man back into the living room, again observing him step over the children as though he didn't realise they were there, but of course he did. Magnus quietly slid open the glass balcony door and Alec followed him, noticing several plants and shrubs and even in the cool night air, with no jacket on, he was in absolute awe of the stunning view. "Wow..."

"I am very fortunate to have this." Magnus softly voiced, sipping his martini until the entire contents was gone. He chewed thoughtfully on the olive.

"This is what I want." Magnus tilted his head at the mumble before feeling his shoulders straighten when Alec was currently staring at him with his focused crystal blue eyes. "A homely place like this, for me and the boys." He couldn't help but wonder if there was going to be a _future_ Mrs Lightwood in that speech but when it never came, Magnus cleared his throat and gave the handsome man a tiny smile.

"And you will Alexander, one day, I'm sure of it." Magnus watched as Alec sagged against the railing of his balcony, head tilted back as he gazed up into the night sky. With how many lights and buildings (and pollution) there was about the city, there was no way you'd be able to see many (if any) stars. Not that stars was what Magnus was thinking of.

All he could think about and see was Alec. The way his clothing, as plain and simple as it was, hugged his muscular frame in all the right places. Again, three buttons were undone and giving him agonising glimpses of the taut pale skin beneath. Then there was the finely chiselled face, possibly carved by God himself to tantalise anyone who dare look. Those beautiful blue eyes were currently closed, thick black lashes brushing against pale cheeks. A slight breeze was ruffling his unkempt hair, but Magnus would never dream of running a comb through it because the wind tossed look was so very appealing on Alexander Lightwood.

"I should put the boys to bed." And the moment was gone, Magnus being pulled from his daze in an instant.

"Yes, it is getting late." He closed and locked the glass door, watching as Alec effortlessly picked up his sleeping boys, they not even making a whimper and then turned to look at him as he did the same with Madzie. Magnus decided he'd clean up the living room tomorrow as it wasn't too bad with just cushions and blankets about the place, even if he did like order.

Quietly they shuffled down the hallway, children being tucked into their beds and doors being partially closed. The door to the main bathroom was also left ajar and a night light was on inside so the children and Alec (mainly the children) could find it with ease once Magnus doused his apartment into darkness.

"Oh, so this is the famous cat that helped win Max over, huh?" From the pale lighting coming from the bedroom he was going to reside in, Alec had watched a cat come strutting out.

"Yes, that fat companion of mine has been with me for quite a few years now. His name is Church. He's been very spoilt all his life, so I'm curious how he is going to go with a sibling in Chairman Meow, a cat I'm getting Madzie for Christmas this year. I found him online, in a cat shelter in LA and he should be here just before Christmas." Magnus could see Alec arch his eyebrow from the corner of his gaze as he was probably curious about the odd names...though he never did ask about them.

"Well..."

"Well..." Magnus repeated as they stood in the hallway like two new and awkward room-mates. When Alexander didn't bother to say anything else, probably unsure of what to say really, Magnus thought it best to call it a night. "Pleasant dreams Alexander." He shuffled to his bedroom, prying his door open to slink inside.

"Magnus," Alec watched him turn to look over his shoulder back at him. "I like your slippers." Alec was rewarded with a small laugh from Magnus, his lips forming a tiny smile as he called him a liar and then gave him a small wave before slipping into his room, the door clicking closed.

Alec closed the door of his temporary bedroom and removed his clothing, falling onto the bed in his boxer briefs and stared up at the ceiling, arms folded behind his head.

He quite liked the sound of that tiny little laugh from Magnus. Though he quite liked the tiny little smile as well. And then there was all the other expressions he was freely able to gaze upon as he had been reeling off what a shit day he had had and why he'd missed the worried calls from the man in regards to Max.

Alec sat up, placing on the bedside lamp and then turned off the main lights. He dragged his overnight bag to the bed and pulled out his phone charger and then promptly plugged in his phone. He didn't know how long he gazed about the room and then took a quick peak out the closed blinds to look at the view and then darted his eyes to his flashing phone which vibrated numerous times:

30 missed calls and 15 text messages... _He was certainly worried about Max._

#

Just before drifting off to sleep, Alec wondered if tomorrow was going to be awkward.

 **# To be Continued #**


	7. Chapter 7

**Life with Magnus**

 **By Shin Sankai**

Authors Notes:Thanks for enjoying this story – if you are that is...? Anyway its not over yet (as I'm predicting its going to be about 16 chapters in length - maybe) but somehow I don't think I'll get it done before I start gallivanting around the country for awhile and my laptop is not coming with me. I'll try my best to get out what I can though...

#

 **Chapter Seven**

#

Alec was pretty much a light sleeper, mainly because when Max was younger he had a lot of nightmares and so any tiny cry he let out, Alec had leapt out of bed and was in his room in an instant. It appeared his body clock had never bothered to get over that now that Max was a little older. Raphael on the other hand was the complete opposite at his age. An absolute godsend sleep wise as he could sleep through anything, bless him.

Blue eyes darted to his closed door, he had heard another bedroom door open and close quietly and then soft footsteps moved down the hallway, this time not covered by alien slippers as Alec already knew it to be Magnus. It was pretty easy as children generally thudded down hallways to make all the noise in the world.

Alec turned his gaze to the digital clock on the bedside table to read it was 5:30am. Did the man get up this early every morning? Alec wanted to stay in bed, for it was way more comfortable then his own and he loved feeling cocooned amongst silk sheets and wintry blankets and lush pillows.

After about fifteen minutes he decided that the thought of being able to converse with Magnus again, before the kids woke for the day, enticed him quite a bit and he rolled out of bed, stretching much like a cat in order to work the kinks out of his lanky body. He swooped down and picked up his trousers, slipping them on. He rummaged through his overnight bag and pulled out a brown top, not bothering to place it on as he held it in his hand while cracking the door open and went on the hunt for Magnus.

Of course it didn't take him long as his eyes drifted to the wide open balcony doors, where pale lighting was coming from as it was still far too early for the sun to rise on this winter day. Though none of that even mattered as what had truly stolen Alec's attention, making his breath catch and his heart thump in his chest, was Magnus himself.

There he was, loose black sweat pants, the red band of his boxer briefs peaking out the top. He was in some sort of stance, legs spread and knees slightly bent. His upper body was bare from any form of clothing, golden-brown skin practically glowing under the pale balcony lighting. _Isn't he cold standing out there?_ Though again, that didn't seem to matter as the man's upper body also had a certain shine to it. Alec wasn't sure if it were sweat, even on a brisk morning, or maybe he'd lathered himself in some sort of body oil perhaps? Either way, he came to the realisation that Magnus was quite...breathtaking. His upper body moved to melodious music, it different from what he used to put the kids to sleep last night, but it was still instrumental and ethereal. His upper body moved this way and that, his arms and hands moving fluidly in tantalising ways, shifting languidly like cool water drifting over smooth rocks. Alec felt his mouth go dry at some of the man's movements. He was...rather flexible.

"What are you doing?" Alec listened to his own deep voice blurt out, dispelling the serenity in the early morning as Magnus let off a small jolt, so lost in his tranquil movements that he hadn't realised he had an onlooker. He gave him a quick glance over his shoulder, Alec watching Magnus' eyes widen slightly as he'd walked out here without even bothering to place on his shirt, so they were equally undressed.

Magnus drew his arms to his sides, turning to face Alec fully now, finally taking notice that Alec didn't just have another tattoo hidden beneath his clothing but several! Magnus of course knew of the one on his neck, and the possibility of another that had peaked between the gap in his shirt, but as his eyes roamed over Alexander's pale skin, there was way more then he thought! A couple on his upper chest, two small ones on both shoulders and then there appeared to be either three or four down each arm too. Magnus watched Alec turn slightly, bending to rub Church behind his ears as his pet had come to rub his body against his leg, already liking him it seemed, and noticed another four tattoos were on his back! Two were high, carved into his shoulder blades and the other two were lower, probably where his kidneys were.

When Alec had risen back up, Magnus couldn't help but drift his eyes to a particular large and intricate tattoo that was against his left hip area and then it shot out to his abdomen and dipped below the waistband of his trousers and boxer briefs, to an area where Magnus _shouldn't_ be looking at.

"Err...are those...tribal or something?" Magnus heard himself say, signalling with a wave of his hand towards Alec's tattoos. He hoped he hadn't been staring for _too_ long.

"Oh, um, not really." Magnus arched an eyebrow as Alec finally placed his shirt on. _You needn't get dressed just because I'm here..._ "So, what were you doing just then?" It was Alec's turn to watch Magnus as he moved towards a chair, his eyes watching the man's firm muscles tighten and loosen with his movements and then goosebumps formed as a cool breeze wafted into the spacious living room. He eyed Magnus as he placed on a zip up sleeveless hooded top, hands digging into the pockets after he closed the glass door, not wanting to let anymore cold air in then he already had this early morning.

"You answer my question, and I'll answer yours." Magnus watched Alec roll his eyes.

"They aren't tribal..." Magnus arched an eyebrow. It was a bloody answer, as he'd already said that! "Its...complicated."

"Is everything complicated with you?" Magnus watched the man frown. Perhaps that wasn't the wisest thing for him to say.

"So...?" Alec jutted out his chin, completely ignoring Magnus' other question and expected the man to come to the table and give him an answer now, even though his didn't elaborate at all! Though Magnus wondered as to whether he should open up first and then maybe, just maybe, Alexander would follow suit.

"I guess its sort of like my own modified version of Tai Chi..."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"It does?" Magnus questioned back.

"Sure, you are of Asian decent, yes?" Alec found it comical as Magnus looked down at himself, hands splayed out in front of him as though to double check.

"My mother was from Indonesia."

"Oh, so, not Chinese then?"

"Oh, well yes, you are correct because my fa...ther..." Alec raised an eyebrow at Magnus' fumble, watching the man's eyes, covered by purple contact lenses shift uneasily. He seemed to stiffen as well, fisted hands thrusting into the pockets of his top. Clearly he didn't like talking about his father. "Yes, Chinese decent, I do have that. And my mother was Indonesian, as I already mentioned and then there was my stepfather who was French. So if you ever want to learn Chinese, Indonesian or French, or even Latin, then I'm your man. For a fee of course." Magnus gave him a little wink at that.

"No thanks..." Alec went to take a seat, but his eyes darted back to Magnus as what he said finally sank in. "Wait, what you just said...your mother and stepfather...?"

"Both dead." He said it so matter of factly that Alec felt a little shocked about it all. You don't just plainly say stuff like that if they were people you _loved_. But then, maybe, maybe he didn't _love_ them which is why he seemed to feel nothing for them. But then the man was human so he would have to have felt something, even if he were placing up walls with him. Not that he could blame him, he wasn't exactly the most open person either. Huh, at least the both of them had _that_ in common. "So, are you interested in any of my Tai Chi? I could show you some of my moves?" Alec turned his gaze to the plush rug he was standing on, toes wriggling against the fluffy material.

"I'm good..." _I prefer watching you..._ Alec bit his tongue. He would _not_ sound like a creep!

Magnus shrugged his shoulders and could feel the man silently watching him again, tracing his body with his gaze, following his every move and it _still_ sent a shiver down his spine, though Magnus was certain he was able to hide it as he moved to the dining table and picked up a crystal glass filled with juice and shaved ice.

"Would you care for a glass? Freshly squeezed from the organic deli down the block. I picked it up yesterday. Oh, so technically not freshly squeezed, just a day old then, but it is still good." Alec raised an eyebrow, noticing Magnus seemed to ramble every now and then. Was it because of him? Was he making the man nervous? And possibly nervous in a good way?

"I'm fine for now. I was hoping to use your bathroom before the kids got up?"

"Go ahead, my home is your home." Alec, once again, stared quietly at Magnus and that made the loft owner wonder if he should have ended that sentence with _for now._ It would be too awkward to say it now, and either way, Alec never gave him a chance to since he made his way quietly back down the hallway, probably back into "his" bedroom to get fresh clothes and his toiletries and then there was the distinct sound of water turning on. He'd already placed three sets of towels and face washers out for them, since Magnus was quite the dutiful host when he wanted to be.

#

Magnus, for all his suaveness dropped down into one of his dining room chairs and banged his head on the glass table. He took several deep breaths and tried to recall the last time someone made him feel like this. After several minutes he drew a bloody blank! He'd been in quite a few relationships, some short, some long in his books, but even so, _no one_ had ever made him feel like Alexander was making him feel.

God he was in trouble...big, big trouble.

#

Whilst Alec was in the main bathroom showering, Magnus had snapped himself out of his dilemma of letting Alexander and his sons stay with him, though there was no way he'd go back on his invite, he wasn't that kind of man. And whilst Alec was still in the bathroom, that gave him the opportunity to escape to his own room and shower himself.

#

After he finished, he stood in his walk in wardrobe, towel around his hips and gazed upon his extensive clothing. He was certain some of the poles were slightly bent and were probably ready to snap.

With needing to ensure his new house guests settled well into their temporary accommodation, Magnus would have to call Ragnor and tell him he wasn't coming to the bar this weekend. He hated to do things like that to his dear friend, but the man truly needed to get another bartender as he couldn't keep working days and nights like he was. Having extra finances was always good in his books, but probably not at the expense of his own health!

And then there was the dire need to have a spring clean in the middle of winter too. It was long overdue after all. Maybe, now that his home was going to be overrun by three Lightwood's, perhaps he could rope the children into making the decisions on what he should keep and what should be given to charity.

Not that any of that mattered as he pulled clothing from his wardrobe and placed it on his perfectly made bed. He needed to get dressed and greet the younger Lightwood's since the volume of noise was increasing in the hallway, though Alec's deep throaty voice was trying ever so hard to shush them.

#

"What do you say to Magnus?" Magnus had just exited his kitchen, placing bacon and eggs on toast in front of the Lightwood's before taking a seat, one leg crossed over the other and sipped at his tea. He loved a good cup of tea in the morning.

"Thank you Magnus." The boys politely voiced before digging into their hearty meals. Magnus found it cute that Raphael was propped up under a mountain of cushions since he didn't own a high-chair for obvious reasons, but his quick thinking got around that.

Magnus was dressed in black pressed trousers and silk shirt, but his hair had streaks of bright pink in it and he don chunky necklaces and rings. Everyone needed a bit of bling he believed. Except of course Alexander Lightwood who looked dapper as it was in a sea blue button down shirt. So he did have something other then black and brown...though he was wearing black jeans, but again, they fit him so well.

"That's quite alright, I hope its nice." Contrary to Magnus' flamboyant ways, he was quite the homebody and preferred a night in over clubs and parties. Not that he didn't mind a good party, but he wasn't getting any younger and with his two busy jobs, keeping his business afloat and also now living with Madzie and taking care of her, he never had time for that sort of social life anymore. He probably had partied enough for ten people back in his youth anyway. Now, with most parties behind him, unless he were the host and it was all organised in his own home, though he hadn't done that in awhile, Magnus' distress-or these days happened to be his modified Tai Chi and also, if one could believe it, cooking.

"Yummy!" Both boys voiced. Magnus turned his gaze expectantly to Alec who nodded his head agreeing with his sons as he had a larger serving of the hot breakfast on off and also a nicely brewed coffee.

"Mo-Morning," All eyes focused on a shy Madzie who was the last to get out of bed. She had, after all, snuck into Magnus' bed hours ago, but before he went to do his usual morning ritual of Tai Chi, he'd carried her effortlessly back to her own room for a little more shut eye.

"Hello sweet pea, are you hungry?" Magnus watched her shrug, though her belly did give a tiny grumble. He rose to fetch her a bowl of warm tasty porridge as Madzie didn't like having a big meal for breakfast. She was almost like him in that respect as all he had of a morning, most days, was cups of tea.

Magnus was just returning from the kitchen, just in time to see Alec trying to have a conversation with the shy Madzie and in the end, he picked her up and sat her in a chair next to him, stating he wanted to sit next to her, to get to know her better since he and his sons were imposing on her and Magnus as this was their home together. Magnus had watched her eye him silently as he'd given her a rather friendly smile.

"That remains me, you like books don't you Madzie?" The little girl nodded her head. "Max says that you and he sometimes sit and read the same ones together." Madzie gave a tiny little nod again. Magnus did recall her and Max sitting together in Day Care, not talking at all, but they had been flipping through some books together. "Maybe you might like to look at some of mine?" Madzie turned her gaze to look up at Alec once more, and Magnus himself, had tilted his head in intrigue at what the man was saying. "Have you heard of Magical Adventures by A.I.M.?" Magnus watched as Madzie's eyes widened as she nodded her head rather vigorously, a sudden sparkle captured in her eyes. He watched Alec give her another lopsided grin, his index finger pointing back at himself. "That's me."

"Daddy's books are great!" Max voiced with his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"Max, don't talk with your mouth full." Alec picked up a napkin and brushed it over the table as Max had accidentally spat some egg on the glass top. "And your opinion is bias, so it doesn't count." His little four year old didn't understand what that meant and just went back to eating his breakfast. Magnus finally got his legs moving and made his way back to the dining table, placing the bowl of porridge, drizzled with honey, in front of Madzie.

"I..." Magnus was about to unleash some questions on Alec but snapped his mouth shut as both their eyes focused on Madzie's quiet and hesitant voice. "I like Magical Adventures - The Little Sorceress the most."

"Oh!" It finally clicked with Magnus as that had been the book Madzie always wanted him to read to her before she went to bed, although he'd not been home to read it to her in days with his night job becoming a lot busier. _When is Ragnor getting me some help!_

"You know, its one of my favourites as well. I like to think, having now met Madzie, the Little Sorceress reminds me of her." Was that a cute little blush on his adorable Madzie's cheeks? "She has Madzie's wild frizzy hair and her dark eyes too." Magnus was speechless as Madzie gave him a grin. _My little sweet pea..._

And as surprising as it was that Madzie was reacting to Alexander, it was even more surprising that he was actually A.I.M. You wouldn't think to look at him, tattoos and all, that he created adorable children's books with lovely illustrations. It just didn't seem to fit him...though he doubted his profession as owner of a Day Care Centre was any different.

#

The makeshift "family of five" fell silent as breakfast was polished off by all except Magnus of course.

"If you've all finished, go brush your teeth and we'll head off to Day Care." Chairs were vacated, Magnus helped Raphael down, as the three children headed towards the bathroom. Alec had called out to Max over his shoulder to help out his baby brother with cleaning his teeth and to be careful when taking it in turns to use Madzie's step stool so they could reach the basin.

"Well, that was surprising." Blue orbs drifted over to Magnus. "I had no idea you were an author."

"Why would you, its not like we've talked a lot since our original meeting about you looking after Max and Raphael." Magnus had no comeback for that. The man was right. "You ignoring me was frustrating at first, I don't believe I deserved that kind of behaviour from you just because I have two sons, but there wasn't anything I could do about it since you wouldn't give me the time of day." Magnus felt himself flinch. Alexander seriously didn't pull his punches.

"Sorry..."

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, what has happened, has happened. And anyway, after I thought about, I cannot control how you feel about anything, so I was probably being a bit childish in my reactions too. Either way, it doesn't matter anymore since you look after Max and Raphael so well...and you've kindly opened your home to us in our time of need too."

"So, where to from here?" Magnus and Alec locked gazes at his question, the both of them falling silent, their gazes dropping to their folded hands, each resting within their laps. "How about...friends?" Magnus wasn't one to ever seem hesitant, but sometimes, there was just _something_ about Alec that made him feel shy. He placed out his hand, feeling his shoulders ease from the tension he previously felt as Alexander clasped his hand, a tiny lopsided smile on his lips.

"Friends,"

They began clearing the table, heading into the kitchen to place everything in the sink. Magnus would do the dishes when he got back this evening. "So, how did you end up becoming an author?" Magnus questioned as he poured himself a third and final cup of tea, also offering one to Alec, but he placed up his hand as he was still enjoying his coffee as they had moved to sit on one of the leather couches.

"I dabbled a bit when I was in College while doing my studies in business, and working for my family, but it was pretty much stopped when my parents found out."

"Why? Shouldn't they be happy for you as you clearly found something you love to do?"

"Is your father happy with what you do?" Alec closed his eyes for a moment at the dark look that crossed Magnus' face. "Sorry, its none of my business."

"Its...Its quite alright..." Magnus took a long sip of his tea. "If you must know, I've not seen my father in a long time...well except the hour or so I was in his presence whilst buying this place, but truthfully, it must be...twenty years now." He watched Alec's beautiful blue eyes widen. "We are not close."

" _Clearly..._ " Magnus gave a small grin, even if it did seem forced.

"So..." Magnus gestured for Alec to give up some information, like he had.

"My family has always been close. My parents have always been protective of us, but when Max died...things changed."

"Alexander..."

"Its been quite awhile since Max passed, and it was hard, still is at times, but we were doing alright, getting back into family routines and such. Though I've destroyed that as of late." Magnus watched Alec shift in his seat and bite his own lip. Magnus realised he definitely hadn't meant to elaborate _that_ far. And he doubted it was in regards to him becoming an author. Its not like he were an assassin or anything...well...not that he knew, but he was pretty sure he wasn't. He always had a sixth sense about people, being able to pick up good and bad vibes instantly. And there was nothing bad about Alexander at all. A strain in a family could be for various reasons such as violence, affairs, financial constraints, but Magnus didn't believe it were any of those. After all, he had met Alexander at Ragnor's Bar, so surely that meant... "Before Max passed, he and Isabelle gave me a lot of encouragement and because of that I went against our parents." Magnus' thoughts were interrupted by the author. "I took a leave of absence from College and began to draw and write. I did a few stand alone children's books, but got my break with Magical Adventures. Though the books don't seem to relate to each other, as each one is centred around a particular character, but they are within the same magical world, so the twelve books ended up being sold together."

"Well, I must admit, I didn't realise The Little Sorceress was part of a collection. Madzie only ever wants me to read that one to her." Magnus gulped down the rest of his tea. "She loves it a lot. I think I've pretty much memorised it if I'm honest."

"I'm glad they are easy to read, and enjoyed by Madzie and my own son. If I can make one child fall in love with my books, then I'm glad."

"May I ask how you came up with your pen name?"

"May I ask how you came up with Warlock Day Care?" This time it was Magnus who rolled his eyes. So they were playing this game again?

"I named it that because it is a war out there for most and children are locked in day care, protected and safe." Alec arched an eyebrow, unsure if Magnus was being truthful since he did crack a grin, flashing his pearly whites and four of his teeth almost seemed pointed like fangs. And as Alec studied Magnus quietly, this grin was nothing like the business smiles he'd been getting from the man. This appeared to be genuine and Alec instantly felt a tug at his heart for how cute it made him look. "Now you Alexander." And even though _no one_ called him Alexander, as he did prefer Alec, hearing it from Magnus' lips, he had to admit, he quite liked that this man was the only one to refer to him in such a way. It sounded so nice coming form his soft sensual voice.

"If I'm honest, I've never had a lot of confidence in myself." Alec found a look of utter surprise on Magnus' face. "I hide a lot of things, but my sister and brother supported me no matter what. So, with their encouragement, and sometimes forcefulness, especially from Isabelle, my ideas started to come to life and thanks to all their help A.I.M. sprouted from the initials of our names." Alec scratched at his neck. "Its kind of corny but..."

"Not at all, I think its a lovely gesture."

"Magnus..."

"Finished!" Alec was interrupted as both men rose from their seated positions, looking upon the children who not only had brushed their teeth, but had also packed their bags which were now on their tiny backs.

"Are you that excited about going to Day Care?" After all, when Alec first started taking his sons, it was like pulling teeth with Max. Raphael on the other hand loved going to day care from the get go as he always talked about Magnus when they returned to their apartment. His little boy would constantly tell him what sort of mischief he got up to with Magnus, cheeks rosy and eyes sparkling. It seemed like Raphael was enchanted with the man.

"Magnus is taking us to the park." Raphael chirped happily. "We go to feed the fish!"

"Well there is that, but its also nice every now and then to get some fresh air and some exercise as there is a rather large playground in the park too. Maybe we'll even read 'The Little Sorceress' there as well." Madzie's eyes flashed happily at this news. "So, are we all ready?" Nods of the head was all the two men needed as shoes, coats, gloves and beanies were placed on. Magnus placed a leopard print jacket over his attire. A bright red and pink silk scarf was wrapped around his neck, he suddenly darting back to his bedroom and finally came back, handing Alec's grey scarf back to him.

"Keep it." Magnus furrowed his eyebrows. "I bought another." Magnus was about to argue that one scarf surely wasn't enough, as he watched Alec placed on the only scarf the man seemed to own now which was a black, grey and white striped one, but then Alec didn't seem to worry about what he wore and closed his mouth, unfolding the scarf and hung it on the hook next to his leather coat. The grey colour looked quite nice with the shiny black material.

"Everyone say ' _bye Church, have a nice day_ '." Alec grinned at the chorus of children farewelling the cat even though Church was no where in sight. He was probably curled in Madzie's bed.

After picking up his bag, Magnus shuffled everyone out of his home and the door locked behind them as they piled into the elevator and headed for the street.

#

They were quite a sight as Madzie was holding Magnus' left hand, Raphael was holding his right and his father's left and Max was holding his fathers right hand. They took up most of the footpath, but who cares. It was a perfect crisp morning, the sun was creeping its way higher into the sky and for just a single moment Magnus could feel like he were part of a family. Not that Catarina and Ragnor weren't pretty much his family these days, but this, for a split second, Magnus could indulge, could believe that this was just _so_ right, and that like others, he too was allowed to dream of the 'what ifs' right?

#

"Well, this is quite a rare moment." Both men and the three children walked into the Day Care, eyes focused on Catarina, observing as hers widened as she looked upon Max's bandaged head. "What happened?"

"Its a long story, but Max is healing well, aren't you Max?" The youngster nodded his head.

"And daddy is taking us out for the biggest ice cream sundae soon, right?"

"Right," Catarina arched an eyebrow, pointedly staring at Magnus, wanting him to elaborate on what had happened as she was not taking "its a long story" as a good enough explanation. And then there was the sight of seeing Magnus and Alec within several feet of each other. The day the two men had met, she had noticed just how on edge Magnus was, not that she wanted to pry or anything...

"We're all currently living together." Catarina's eyes widened as Magnus removed his scarf and the leopard print jacket, placing them on the coat stand and then off he trotted to greet the ever smiling Clary and the sour faced, but still equally as cute, Jace.

"What Magnus _means_ to say is that the boys and I are imposing on his hospitality due to our home being damaged by a burst water pipe. I was having trouble finding us temporary accommodation and Magnus was kind enough to help us out."

"I see..."

"I'm heading to the insurance company today to find out how long construction is going to take and hope it is going to be a simple fix since I would hate to impose on Magnus and Madzie for too long." Alec watched Magnus wave his hand flippantly, not in the least bit concerned with how long things could take...or that his home was overrun by three Lightwood's now.

"Oh my..." Catarina mumbled, her eyes drifting once more to Magnus who was heading back over to Alec.

"Your appointment is in an hour is it not? You best be off then."

"R-Right,"

"Just phone me to let me know where you are at later this afternoon so we can meet up to go home together. I'll also organise a spare key for you so you can come and go with your work."

Magnus felt his breath catch in his throat when Alec placed his large warm hand against his cheek rather suddenly. "Thanks Magnus." Catarina gave the man a slight wave and then watched his head off, her inquisitive gaze finally locking onto Magnus.

"What?" Magnus voiced rather defensively, arms folding over his chest.

"Nothing," Catarina replied quietly, but then couldn't help it as she made her way over to the little boy she had watched grow into a man, placing her hand against his cheek. "Just be careful Magnus."

"I don't know _what_ you are talking about."

"Uh huh..."

 **# To be Continued #**


	8. Chapter 8

**Life with Magnus**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

 **Chapter Eight**

#

Later that afternoon, Alec had remembered to phone Magnus to advise him that he was going to be late and to take the boys and Madzie back to his loft apartment and not wait for him. He'd literally sent a text a few minutes ago, it just after 6:30pm now as he was bringing dinner with him, wanting Magnus to keep the kids up later then usual, even if it were only for tonight. He also didn't want Magnus to cook. It was the least he could do.

Alec punched in the security pin that Magnus had for the main doors to the building, he having sent it to his phone and then entered the elevator, the smell of Chinese food wafting in the confined space as the elevator dinged signalling he'd arrived at the top floor.

One knock on the door, which was a thud really, since he'd used his boot covered foot, and then the door was pried open. Magnus held out a spare key to him, but with his arms full, as he not only had tonight's takeaway but also several other shopping bags too, all Alec could think to do was bend his head, accepting the key between his teeth rather comically. It got Magnus' eyes widening and a smile fluttered to his lips. He looked rather handsome.

Alec quickly took the bags to the dining table, unloading his hands and then pulled the key from his lips and placed it in his back pocket for safe keeping. He listened to Magnus close the front door and then he was at the dining table and peering into one of the bags to see what was on offer for dinner. He was certain the man would be hungry since he didn't eat breakfast and lord knows what he had for lunch when he was always run off his feet at the Day Care. Drawing his eyes back over to Magnus, it was then Alec noticed his attire.

"Working tonight?" Magnus was dressed in his black and white uniform from Ragnor's.

"Mm, I let Ragnor know I wouldn't be working this weekend, not with needing to ensure my house guests are settling in well." Magnus gave him a wink. "So to appease Ragnor I promised to come in tonight as he said he's hired another bartender. Apparently he's quite _flashy_ or so Ragnor says."

"You're quite flashy." Alec had blurted that out before he could stop himself.

He held his breath as Magnus gave him a slightly narrowed look. "I'm going to take _that_ as a compliment."

"Please do." Alec mumbled, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

"I'm fortunate that you're actually here too, since Catarina cannot look after Madzie tonight."

Alec gave a nod as he started pulling dinner out of the bag. "I'm glad Ragnor's finally hired someone though, you've been looking pretty tired at the Day Care." Magnus eyed him quietly, now realising that Alec was paying him quite a bit of attention even though he'd been keeping the man at a distance. Well, except _now_ of course. "Where are the kids?" Alec quickly changed topics and popped the lids on the delicious looking dinner on offer.

"Hey boys, your daddy is back." Magnus called out, Alec's blue eyes watching his sons come dashing over to him for hugs, like he'd not seen them in forever even if it had only been this morning when he farewelled them a Warlock Day Care.

"Have you been good?" They nodded their heads affirmatively and Alec turned his gaze to Magnus.

"Of course, my little Lightwood's are _very_ good boys." Alec felt something stir within him at Magnus' words. "Even the nice old lady in the park said so as she lost her hat in the breeze and Maxy and Raph went running after it to get it back for her." Magnus beamed the rosy cheeked boys a rather loving smile which stumped Alec. Then there was the simple fact he'd given his boys nicknames as well. Not even he or his parents had given them nicknames.

"She gave us cookies!"

"Is that right? Well, in that case, since you've already had some sweets today, maybe you didn't want this?" Magnus watched Alec place a plain white tub onto the table.

"Is that triple chocolate fudge brownie ice cream?!" Max shouted in excitement, jumping up and down on the spot, eyes sparkling, much like his little brother's as their father popped the lid to show them the contents inside...and indeed it was ice cream.

"It might not be the sundae I've promised you, but we'll have a little bit tonight, whilst watching a movie before bed." Squeals of delight erupted through Magnus' usually quiet home, but with adorable and rowdy boys, it seemed his tranquil sanctuary wasn't likely to be that for some time. And to think he didn't mind it one bit as it brought a smile to his face. Alec handed the DVD over to his eldest son, it being a present to the boys as they looked at the pictures on the back. "Where's Madzie, I have a present for her too."

It was as though his dear sweet and shy Madzie had been hiding around the corner as she finally shuffled into view, eyes peering down at her slipper covered feet, but they rose when Alec made his way over to her, squatting at her side.

"I noticed Madzie sometimes feels scared...and maybe she even worries about what others may think of the scars on her neck." Alec voiced softly to her, Magnus watching as his little sweet pea placed her hands against her tiny neck, covering her scars from bright blue eyes. He watched as Alec's large hands lifted up and rested over Madzie's. "Madzie never has to feel scared with me...or Max and Raphael. Just like Magnus, we'll keep you safe." Magnus felt his heart thumping in his chest, watching as Alec dropped his hands to pick up a small box which had been situated near his feet. "Madzie's scars are part of who she is...and we don't think they are ugly at all. However, if you still don't like them, and want to hide them, then maybe these will help." Madzie looked down at the light pink box, it still in Alec's hands but she lifted the lid with her tiny hands to look inside. "Will Madzie accept my gifts?" Magnus watched as Madzie pulled out two silk scarves, one was greenish-blue with white spots on it and the other was light pink with white daisy's on it. Alec lifted up the spotty one and tied it lightly around her neck. "There, now she looks like my Little Sorceress from my book." Alec was surprised, along with Magnus, as Madzie stepped closer, arms lifting to wrap around his neck, her head tucked under his chin, a tiny little smile on her lips.

"Oh sweet pea..." Magnus softly remarked, hands against his chest as Alec turned to look over at him. He stood up, taking Madzie to the table and placed her in a chair, the one right next to his, just like this morning for breakfast. Magnus quickly did the same for Max and Raphael, once he got the cushions for the youngster that is. "Madzie is such a lucky girl, what do you say to Alexander for the presents he gave you?"

"Thank you,"

"You're very welcome sweet pea." Magnus grinned as Alec had started to refer to Madzie like he did.

Alec served up dinner, eyes glancing to Magnus when an alarm went off on his phone. He'd only had a chance to eat a spring roll when he watched the man rise from his seated position.

"Leaving for work already?"

"Mm," He tucked in his chair, grabbing another spring roll as he was literally starving but then he needed some extra time to get organised at Ragnor's before they opened for the evening. "Save me some?"

"Sure," Alec responded as he watched Magnus farewell the kids and then headed for the front door. "Magnus wait..." He called out to him, making his way over to the man. Magnus watched Alec falter a little and gave him a grin. His hesitation and awkwardness was so adorable.

"Thank you again for being here to look after Madzie tonight."

"Its alright, after all, we've imposed on you as it is and she can have some of the ice cream that Max and Raphael like so much and maybe she'll want to watch the movie with us?"

"I'm sure she will. After all, that was the first time I've ever seen her hug someone other then Catarina and I."

"Really?"

"You are truly something else Alexander." Magnus drifted his eyes away, knowing he shouldn't have said that! "A-Anyway, thank you for what you did with Madzie. She may not voice it, but the hug spoke volumes as she was really quite chuffed with the scarves you gave her."

"I got something..." Alec faulted a little when Magnus' cat eyes gazed up at him once more. "Here..." He pulled out a small item from his pocket, it wrapped in black tissue paper, resting on his open palm. When Magnus didn't move, Alec extended his arm towards the man. "It's for you."

"Me?" The astonishment in his voice was rather cute.

"Of course." Alec watched as Magnus took the wrapped item from his palm, holding it within both of his so gently like he were afraid it was going to break. _When was the last time Magnus received a present?_ "Open it." Alec prompted and watched as Magnus pried open the tissue paper to look upon an omamori. "For luck _and_ protection." Alec had been debating on what to get for dinner, since the last time he brought up the topic of wanting to pay Magnus some money for housing him and his sons, the man had instantly refused. All he could think to do was buy dinner or groceries whilst they stayed here, plus he could look after Madzie if Magnus needed to work at the bar and Catarina couldn't do it, not that she needed to since he were staying at Magnus' place now. As he pondered on his way back to the loft, he came across a small Japanese shop tucked away in a back alley which he was walking down as a short cut back to the loft. He saw the brightly coloured omamori and asked what they were for and when the woman behind the counter started pointing to a variety of them, but then she held up one which was for luck and protection. He immediately thought of Magnus and had bought it. He eyed the rather quiet man and when he did nothing but continuously stare at the omamori, he couldn't help but click his fingers, knocking Magnus from his inner thoughts. "You don't like it?"

"N-No!" Alec was rewarded with a tiny smile. "I love it. Thank you Alexander." He gave a slight nod, really pleased with himself at the way Magnus held it, as though it were the most precious gift he'd ever received from someone. He watched as Magnus stared at it for a little longer, a tiny smile on his lips and then he placed it in his pocket, keeping it on his person. He slipped on his leather jacket and the the grey scarf he had given him.

"I hope work goes well." Magnus gave a nod and after a chorus of goodbyes from the children once more, he was out the door and rushing down the spiral staircase.

Alec went back to his dinner, listening to Raphael tell him all about their day with Magnus.

 **# To be Continued #**


	9. Chapter 9

**Life with Magnus**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

 **Chapter Nine**

#

It was the wee hours of the morning, Magnus quietly unlocking his door and shut it softly behind him. He removed his coat and the scarf, it pretty much being a second present he got from Alexander, and then took off his vest and bow tie. He pulled the white shirt from his trousers and undid the buttons and proceeded to kick off his black polished shoes. His contact lenses had been irritating him for the past hour and finally in the confines of his home, he stood in front of the mirror near his front door and removed them, blinking several times as the irritation vanished instantly. Maybe the contacts had dried out his eyes, he couldn't be sure, but he did enjoy the instant relief he felt.

With contacts gone, Magnus turned back to look into his apartment, completely silent as all were asleep, though he did take note that a light had been left on, just around the corner from his large living space, which is where he pretty much housed all his books for young and old, and also where he had a large flat screen TV and surround sound system...and of course a two seater couch, another plush rug, it being white, and then some cushions, blankets and a chair with matching ottoman.

Magnus was more of a bookworm then watching TV but knowing that Alexander and the kids would have used it to watch the movie was reason enough to have it in his mind.

He was about to go and turn off the light, Alexander probably forgetting to turn it off once everyone retired for the evening, but stopped as a tiny whimper came from inside a bedroom. So, not _everyone_ was deep in slumber. And that little whimper wasn't Madzie, but Raphael. Even after such a short period of time, Magnus was getting used to everyone's sleeping habits, since he always made sure the kids had nap time at Day Care. Magnus made his way to the room, Alec obviously completely exhausted as his door was closed and he hadn't heard his youngest son cry out in discomfort.

Magnus just realised he hadn't even asked Alec how the meeting with the insurance company went as they'd pretty much become a tag team and switched in looking after the children as he rushed off to Ragnor's.

"Oh my sweet boy," Magnus cooed as he entered the bedroom and pulled Raphael into his embrace, arms locking around his neck, his head dropping onto his shoulder.

"Welcome home," Came a sleepy voice from the other bed, Raphael having woken Max. Magnus bent down, whilst still rubbing Raphael's back as he pressed his lips to Max's hair whispering his thanks and told him to go back to sleep. Lucky it was Saturday so everyone could have a sleep in...he included...once he finally got to bed that is.

Magnus quietly shuffled out of the bedroom, making his way into his open plan living room, pondering whether he should wake Alexander up to console his little boy, but all thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he faced his open plan TV/library room as there the man lay, sprawled on the two seater couch.

"Daddy wanted to wait up for you." Raphael sleepily voiced.

"How sweet..." Magnus mumbled as he continued to stare at the dead to the world Alexander who looked a little awkward on this two seater couch, his lanky body enveloping all the space it had, his legs hanging over the edge and one arm splayed out to the floor, resting on the cool tiles. The man had his right arm tucked awkwardly under his head, using it and one of his cat printed cushions as a pillow. His thick eyelashes were casting shadows over his cheeks in the pale lighting. And then what made his breath hitch, as per usual, when he gazed at Alexander a little bit longer then he should, was the fact the man was once again, shirtless. Tattoos all on view for him to have a look at, if he moved a bit closer that is, but now was not the time to focus on the man when young Raphael was in his arms and he turned his attention back to the youngster.

"And how does my sweet boy feel?" Magnus softly questioned, one arm under his bum, keeping him against him while the other rubbed at his tiny back. "Do you need a drink of water? Some medicine? Does your tummy hurt at all? Want me to wake your daddy so he can give you hugs?" Magnus was rewarded with a shake of the head as Raphael tucked his head under his chin.

"I want Magnus' hugs." And the man was sunk, his eyes closing as he secured his arms a little tighter around the two year old.

Magnus drifted into a world of his own, a soft hum coming from his lips, trying to recall a tune that Catarina used to sing as he rocked the two year old to sleep. His sock covered feet slid over the tiles, Magnus gliding effortlessly over them, losing himself in a makeshift little dance. In minutes he knew that the movements and his voice were working on Raphael as his tiny tense body began to relax. He was practically putty in his hands now.

"Ok sweet boy, time for bed now." Magnus murmured as his dance and humming dyed down, his eyes finally drawing open and suddenly widened as Alec was sitting up on the couch, spread legged, elbows on his knees and his hands cupping his face as he was looking right at him! "H-How long have you been awake for?" He voiced softly as the taller man stood up and made his way over to him.

"Since you got home." Magnus darted his gaze away, but jerked a little, hoping it wouldn't wake Raphael when a cool index and middle finger brushed against the corner of one of his orbs. It was then Magnus finally realised he'd removed his contacts earlier and Alexander was gazing right into his eyes! He shied away for a moment, but it were not possible when Alec placed his hand under his chin now, gripping it lightly as he directed his shy gaze back to his startling blue orbs. "They're beautiful Magnus." He sucked in a breath at just how honest Alexander was being. "You shouldn't hide them."

" _Its complicated..._ " Alec gave him a small tired smile since he had said words to that effect more then once to the man and knew it was a "don't go there" type of topic. He dropped his hand from Magnus' chin and shoved them into his pockets. Alec wondered, if he'd been open from the times he had stated _it's complicated_ would Magnus have explained his decisions to hide his own eyes to him?

"Let me take him off your hands." Alec went to grab Raphael, but the youngster refused to let go of Magnus, he jerking slightly forward, nearly crashing into Alec's broad chest and pulled a face at the tight grip the youngster had around his neck. For such a tiny boy, his grasp was truly amazing.

" _Raphael..._ " Alec softly whispered, slightly exasperated as the two year old shook his head, refusing to leave Magnus' embrace.

"Its alright." Magnus placed his arms back around Raphael who stopped wriggling in protest towards his father. "Would Raphael like to sleep with me tonight?" A tiny nod was his answer.

"Are you sure?" Magnus nodded his head, not one to offer something like that if he didn't want to.

Alec turned off the lights, dosing his living spaces into darkness and then both men strolled towards his bedroom, the door swinging open and Magnus turned on the light and then did the same to a lamp on the bedside table, the side he usually favoured during slumber. He pulled down the gold sheets and winter blankets and then placed Raphael right in the middle, hand brushing over his jet black hair, down the side of his face and then pat him rhythmically on his belly trying to settle him down for the night.

"Daddy too..." Magnus jerked his head over his shoulder and looked at Alexander.

"Raph..."

" _Please_ daddy..." The tiny voice was so pitiful.

"You're lucky you're so cute, my dear boy." Magnus mumbled, knowing full well Alexander was listening...and watching him rather intently too. He turned his gaze back to Alec who was hovering at the doorway, not wishing to enter without his permission it seemed. "Its alright..." He waved the man inside, even though in his head it bloody well wasn't alright!

He watched Alexander close the door and then he made his way over to the other side of the large bed. Magnus left him there as he moved into his ensuite, removing his work clothes and don his black and gold silk pyjama pants and the dressing gown. Though he was quite fit himself, he didn't seem to have the self confidence like Alexander did with walking around his home shirtless. Or maybe he was just clueless as to what his striking physique did to him. Magnus shook his head, looking at himself in the mirror. He'd felt his entire body shiver when Alec had seen him shirtless when he was doing his morning exercises on the balcony and vowed not to do that again.

"Get a hold of yourself Magnus..." He mumbled to himself and made his way back into his bedroom and paused as Alec was already lying in his bed, blankets up to his waist as he gazed up at the ceiling, like jumping into a man's bed was the most natural and comfortable thing he did. Magnus wasn't sure if he liked to think about that... Raphael was still to his left, in the middle of the bed, eyes closed and drawing in deep breaths and his tiny right hand was wrapped comfortingly in Alec's left hand. Magnus turned off the light, placed his phone down on the bedside table and then carefully sat down. Alec was wide awake, eyes watching his every move. He was getting used to that gaze...though not getting used to it as well. Magnus vowed he was being cautious so as not to wake Raphael, not for the fact that Alec couldn't seem to stop starring at him. Did he even know he did it? Could he point it out to the man and maybe get him to stop? But then...did Magnus actually _want_ him to stop...?

"This is awkward..." Magnus let off a small chuckle, finally lying flat on his back, securing his dressing gown over his lean body and then turned his head to Alec who was already looking his way, their gazes locking for several long moments. It was the father of two who broke the staring competition first and went back to gazing at the ceiling. "Sorry about Raphael's request."

"His sweetness is so cute. He will easily persuade many as he gets older, this I'm sure of." A slight snort was Alec's response. "Does he get that from his father?"

"I doubt it. I was way too shy and awkward."

"Even that is a cuteness in itself." The room fell quiet at that, Magnus closing his eyes at his slip of the tongue. _Awkward indeed..._

"I think Raphael developed it all on his own." Alec cleared his throat, not sure if he should say it, but, "What has surprised me, is how quickly he has fallen in love with you."

"Kids are easily fooled." Alec turned his gaze to Magnus who was currently looking up at his own ceiling and wondered what he meant by that. Surely all he did wasn't a lie was it? "I'm not even worth loving."

"Magnus,"

"Good night." Alec watched Magnus turn away, clicking off the light and dousing the room in darkness. The strain in his voice held finality in it once more.

He could feel the unease wash over Magnus in an instant. He'd obviously not meant to blurt that out, but even so, what did he mean by that? In the very short time he'd been here with his children, and also observing him at his Day Care, Magnus was far from being unlovable. He showered his boys and Madzie with such tenderness and kindness that even a blind person would be able to see it. And then there was Clary and Jace who probably loved him in their own way too. And what of Catarina and Ragnor?

Alec wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep now, his blue eyes focused on Magnus' outline in the darkness.

 **# To be Continued #**


	10. Chapter 10

**Life with Magnus**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

 **Chapter Ten**

#

Alec continued to stare at Magnus. He had glanced down at his watch, illuminating the small light to finally make out the time and realised he'd been staring at Magnus' back for an hour! He'd definitely lost his chance to chat more with him, even though Magnus went all stone quiet and rigid due to his slip of the tongue earlier. Not that he would want to keep Magnus up to all hours anyway, not when the man had worked all day, rested for what was probably less then an hour and then went to his evening job, so of course he needed sleep. He was certain Magnus was someone who would probably just drop onto his bed, out in seconds, basking in the softness and the expanse of his large bed, but of course his son (and him) had ruined that.

It was as Raphael had stated earlier too, he wanted to wait up for Magnus, make sure he got back safe, but although the couch was small, it had been quite comfortable in the warmth and he'd just laid on it after putting the boys and Madzie to bed and the next thing he knew, he had heard the front door open and close.

Alec was debating whether he should greet the man but instead it wasn't long before Magnus moved into the space instead, only he was not alone but was with his young son. He hadn't even heard his whimper and felt a little guilty but when he did finally crack his eyes open, he felt his chest tighten as he gazed upon Magnus, in a state of undress, elegantly sliding around the tiles, in dance of his own and cuddling his son like he were the most precious being on this earth. And then his voice, even if it were only a hum, was soft and sweet.

#

Alec didn't realise he'd stayed awake for the rest of the evening until he finally focused his eyes on his surroundings and noticed the change in the lighting in the bedroom. He couldn't believe he'd stayed awake and all he had thought about was the man next to him! Well, not _right_ next to him, save for Raphael who was their barrier, but again, his crystal blue eyes were able to focus on a new sight of Magnus.

He was utterly defenceless in slumber, looking so very young and boyish, not that he actually knew how old Magnus was anyway. He guessed in his thirties, but he truly didn't even look that. Magnus had rolled over onto his right side, facing him and his long arm was lightly resting over Raphael, keeping him safe and secure. His eyes drifted from Magnus' slack face in slumber and to the three chains hanging around his neck and then drifted his eyes down to the two chunky silver rings on his hand, one supporting a fancy M on it and the other had a fancy B. His fingernails were short, shaped with precision and painted black.

Alec hadn't realised he'd shifted onto his side, left arm tucked under his head now and his right hand lifted up and fingers tentatively brushed over Magnus' smooth skin on his hand. He jerked away when the man let out a soft mumble. He held his breath thinking he'd woken him, but then suddenly all thoughts were lost as there was noise from the closed door, Alec's eyes darting over to it as it was pushed open.

"Ah, no fair!" Max pouted, Alec raising his hand to try and shush his eldest son as he had watched Magnus grumble rather cutely at the disturbance, burying his head into his pillow. "I want to sleep with daddy and Magnus too!" His eyes shifted to Madzie who was also standing their, curiosity as plain as day on her face.

"Max...wait...don't..."

"Oof!" Alec cringed as Max had decided to climb onto the bed, and then launched himself at the slumbering and unsuspecting Magnus. By now Raphael was slowly waking to see his father and Magnus were still with him, but now they had been joined by Max and Madzie, a massive grin forming on his face.

Alec watched Magnus pull Max over him, his giggle bubbling through the quiet of the room as he flopped onto his back gazing up into Magnus' eyes as he had finally leaned up on his right elbow, grinning down at the youngster who had totally disturbed his sleep, but one couldn't get too angry at such angelic faces.

"Ah daddy, look, Magnus and I have the same eyes!"

"I noticed that too." Magnus lifted his gaze to Alec and then back to Max. Considering he wasn't rushing to place on a pair of coloured contacts, Alec assumed that his truthfulness last night and what Max said made Magnus happy. Alexander watched him suddenly yawn as he placed his head back down onto his pillows, arm securing around Max whilst also pulling up the blankets. "Sorry about the disturbance." Alec couldn't help but mutter as Magnus' much needed rest was interrupted and now he was graced with all three Lightwood's in his bed and Madzie still standing at the opened door.

"Its quite alright, nothing like a good slumber party I say..."

Alec grinned at that. "Come on sweet pea," He gestured, hand out to the young girl. "Our slumber party in Magnus' bed isn't complete without Madzie with us." It worked as she dashed over, Alec lifting her up as he wrapped his arms around her, identical to how Magnus was with Max. "Are the three of you going to be quiet for a few more hours so Magnus can get some more sleep?" Magnus was about to comment that it looked like he hadn't slept a wink but the kids nodded their heads and everyone closed their eyes, drifting off into slumber.

Saturday was going to be an insanely lazy day for all.

#

The five occupants in the bed had woken late, mainly to knocking at Magnus' front door. Alec went to his room to change, making the kids do the same while Magnus headed for the front door in his pyjamas. Catarina was on the other side, a smile on her face and she watched Magnus furrow his eyebrows at her.

"You forgot you invited me over for brunch didn't you?"

"A lots been happening." Magnus pointed out in his defence, prying his door open to let Catarina inside. It wasn't long before she was graced with hugs from the children and Alec greeted her as well, he now dressed in a pair of brown jeans and a plain black short sleeved shirt. Magnus watched Catarina pause in her returned greeting as her eyes flickered over the tattoos on his arms.

"Did I hear something about brunch?" Catarina caught herself from staring too much and held out a basket filled with cheeses, olives, baby tomatoes, some salads, cold meats, dips, pate and two French bread sticks and a box of chocolates. "Do you want to help us prepare it all?" Alec received nods of the head from the kids and they made their way into Magnus' kitchen which gave him a chance to shower and get dressed.

He returned about twenty minutes later to see that everyone was sitting on his plush red rug, well all except Madzie. He wondered where she had gone as he made his way over, sitting between Catarina and Raphael.

"Wow, this looks delicious." Magnus picked up a slice of the buttered French stick and munched on it, nodding kindly to Alec who had passed him a cup of tea. Catarina remained silent as she noticed Magnus had not placed in any of his coloured contacts and turned her gaze back to Alec. _You responsible for this change in Magnus._

"Aleeeeeeeeeeec..." Magnus watched Catarina's eyes widen as they all observed Madzie run over, to come to stand right at Alec's side, a smile on her face.

"You're wearing one of the scarves I gave you!" He picked her up and gave her a hug, she letting off a small giggle as her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm so happy!" He beamed her a smile when he placed her back on her two feet and she took a seat right next to him.

"Surprised?" Magnus whispered to Catarina as she nodded her head.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Madzie would become friendly with anyone, let alone Mr Lightwood over there..." Catarina voiced, a smile on her face as Magnus couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Alec.

"Turns out, Alexander happens to be the author of her favourite book."

"Is that right?"

"And you don't have to call me _Mr Lightwood_ either." He watched two pairs of eyes widen slightly as he had heard everything being said. They weren't far from where he was sitting and he had pretty good hearing too.

"Magnus, you eat it, I don't like it." Magnus turned his gaze to Raphael who had bitten through a green olive. He had an adorable scrunched look on his face not liking the taste at all.

"They are _way_ better in drinks." Magnus paused when Alec gave him a slightly narrowed look. "But you have quite the wait in order to experience that." That seemed to appease the father of two. "Ahhhh..." Magnus gestured, mouth agape as Raphael giggled in delight and popped the olive into his mouth, his lips closing as he chewed thoughtfully. Whilst he could eat them like this, he was telling the truth about them being better in a martini, not that the youngster understood any of that.

"Magnus, I taught you better manners then that!" Catarina admonished him, arms folded as she rolled her eyes at him.

#

Brunch went down a treat as Alec took the kids over to the two seater couch and placed on the movie again, they had missed half of it last night, all three having fallen asleep. And Church had decided to join them, jumping onto the couch and curled in Max's lap. Alec returned to lounging on the rug, accepting the scotch from Magnus while providing Catarina with a beer of all things and had made himself a martini.

"Catarina, may I ask, why didn't you ever think about having children?" Alec was so bold in his question, not even knowing that Magnus presumed it to be a taboo topic. He'd been leaning on his elbows, but his eyes went wide at Alexander's question, he sitting up straight and was trying to wave his hands at the author telling him he shouldn't have asked that bloody question at all! He watched Alec give him an odd look before he turned his blue eyes back to Catarina.

"I do have children."

"What!?" Magnus blurted out in surprise, Alexander and Catarina turning to look at him now.

"Well, maybe not _plural_ , but he was _quite_ a handful." Catarina blatantly stared back at Magnus, Alec not being able to help the grin that formed on his lips.

"O-Oh..." It finally registered in Magnus' head that Catarina truly did think of him as her son. The thought brought a tiny smile to his lips, both Alec and Catarina spotting it immediately...and loving it too.

"Let me tell you Alec, the emotions and near heart attacks my sweet boy gave me, my goodness..." _Hm, so this is where Magnus got the 'sweet boy' remark from. Like mother...like son then..._

"Catarina..." Magnus voiced lamely as off she went, deciding that she was in good company where Alexander was concerned and told him a rather lengthy story involving Magnus, three girls and a fountain. Whilst Magnus glowered, Alec's grin was spreading across his face, deep throaty laughter filling the air.

And even though it was at his expense, Alec's smile was gorgeous...as was his laughter...so Magnus believed all was not lost.

 **# To be Continued #**


	11. Chapter 11

**Life with Magnus**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

 **Chapter Eleven**

#

Another week had passed in Magnus Bane's household which was still overrun by Lightwood's. Even Magnus was still quite surprised at how well he had adapted to the father and his two sons taking over his home. In fact they'd become quite the makeshift little family as they did quite a bit together, especially on weekends. And it was even funny how synchronised Magnus and Alec had become, tag teaming with making sure the children were fed, showered and in bed at a certain time...unless they were given a treat to stay up a little later then usual.

Magnus had finally cut down his night shifts at Ragnor's since Ellias was working out so well as the other bartender. Whilst he sometimes missed the money and tips he made, Magnus couldn't help but not miss it at the same time. After all, he quite liked being host to the Lightwood's and was enjoying spending his days with them too. And even though Alec still profusely apologised for the constant delays happening at his apartment building, Magnus was not phased at all.

#

It was Sunday morning, the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky, quite bizarre for December, and once again Magnus was doing his Tai Chi on the balcony. He always felt off if he didn't do it daily and was now getting back into his usual routine, even if it was slightly different. And different in the sense that Magnus knew three pairs of eyes were watching him. It of course being Alexander and his two sons. Madzie had wanted to spend the night at Catarina's so she'd picked her up Saturday afternoon and was due to drop her back later today.

Magnus had never really had an audience before and whilst the children just innocently blinked at him as he finished off his routine, he couldn't help but feel the butterflies in his stomach flutter about (like they seemed to always do these days) as Alexander's blue orbs continued to watch him _too_ closely.

He received claps and flamboyantly twirled and then gave a bow, trying to hide his embarrassment. It was then he finally took notice of a rather large and flat bag by Alec's feet. He was dressed in an olive green shirt, ¾ length sleeves, black zip up jacket and baggy black jeans and a pair of boots, hair naturally spiked and messy. _Nice..._

"Going somewhere?"

"Prospect Park." Magnus arched an eyebrow as that was not truly explaining anything to him. "For many years I've been associated with an archery club and they are holding a training session in the park. I've not been in awhile and I promised I'd go this weekend."

"Archery?" This man was full of surprises.

"Mm, its like _my_ Tai Chi." The comment made Magnus grin.

"And that would be your bow then?" Magnus pointed to the bag and Alec nodded. "Well, have fun." He began to think what on earth he could do since every waking hour these days was solely taken over by the Lightwood's and Madzie (and of course Jace and Clary at Day Care) and yet with them going out he'd be in his home, with Church, alone and bored out of his mind.

"If you don't have any plans," Magnus turned his gaze to Alexander. "Do you want to come?"

"I'll go get dressed." Magnus rushed off to his bedroom, not even needing time to think about it.

He closed his door and stood in his wardrobe looking everything over. Another outing with Alexander and the kids sounded like fun...and it was different then meeting the man at their usual grocery store to buy food. And _no_ it wasn't a date! It was only archery in the park which meant he shouldn't be too extravagant in his attire right? That may just embarrass the man and he wouldn't want to do that.

Magnus finally decided on a pair of black jeans – quite form fitting if he were honest – and a long sleeved red button down shirt. He didn't bother to tuck the shirt in either. Surely this was fine for a _date...NO_... _adventure_...in the park. Quickly Magnus splashed some water into his hair, allowing it to remain as natural as ever. He placed a silver chain with a pendant over his neck and then on went his rings. He couldn't go anywhere without his rings – six in total. And in record time, Magnus was finished. No coloured spray in the hair, no glitter, no lavish eye make-up, just a tiny amount of eye-liner which he never left home without. When he'd first done it, Catarina had been surprised, but then told him it actually brought out his eyes and made his eyelashes seem thicker and longer then they were, so he'd continued with it from then on.

And shock of all shocks: no contact lenses!

"Sorry for the delay, I'm ready to go now." Magnus placed his feet into some boots and laced them up. He grabbed a hooded black zip up jacket and placed it on, placing his wallet, phone and keys into the pockets and finally turned his gaze to Alec who did nothing but look at him. "What?" _Is it too much?_

"Nothing," Alec shuffled his boys out the door, bag slung over his broad shoulder.

When Magnus had come down the hallway, he was rooted to the spot, just staring at him like an idiot, though lucky he hadn't noticed at all...well most of the staring at least. He looked very plain and simple, since he'd seen him in some fairly colourful outfits, it was quite surprising really. Though even plain and simple made Magnus look _so_ good.

#

In Prospect Park, Magnus sat under a tree, eyes glued to the archery happening in front of him with Max and Raphael sitting on either side of him, their tiny hands tucked within his own. They were a safe distance away, just in case there was a rogue arrow or two. And even with the cooler weather, Magnus decided to remove his boots and socks as he did like the feel of lush cool grass on his bare feet.

In all honesty, he didn't know much about archery and he felt a little bored when nothing seemed to be going on when they first got here. There seemed to be a lot talking and stretching, but no actual action. It wasn't until Alexander and around twenty or so others started to finally set up the targets and then each person pulled out their respective bows from their bags (or borrowed spare ones from the club president) and then quivers of arrows were placed at club members feet as they stood behind a makeshift line, quite a distance from the targets.

Of course, Magnus' boredom was short lived as finally practice shots were being done, except Alec, who was most definitely a "senior" in the club and he took his time with new members to give them some pointers. It wasn't until about another half hour later did Magnus watch Alec walk over to the club president and seemed to ask him question. Next thing Magnus observed was Alexander was waving him over. He'd no idea what the man was thinking and quietly told Max and Raphael to stay put and he headed over to the handsome archer. It was then Magnus saw Alec's bow, very plain looking. It was practically crying out for some detail, but once again he guessed Alec just wasn't truly into finer details like that. _Christmas is coming... Maybe I could..._ Magnus dropped the thought as he blinked silently at Alec who handed his bow over to him wordlessly. He took it, of course, thinking he were holding it for him for a moment, maybe he needed to tie his shoelaces or something, but then suddenly Alec asked him to have a go!

Magnus had shook his head, not having a clue what to do, but was struck speechless when Alec stood behind him, his body heat radiating against his own as he shifted him into a stance with his arms and his legs shifting his body into position. Magnus hoped his face remained neutral even though his heart hammered in his chest as Alec's hands drifted down his arms, pulling his arms up which contained his bow and an arrow was now cocked too. Alec's breath fluttered against his reddening ear as the man was trying to teach him about trajectory, wind and some other stuff which went in one ear and out the other. All that Magnus seemed to concentrate on was Alexander's hard muscular body right behind him, brushing softly, _too_ innocently, against his own and then there was the vibration of his deep sensual voice resonating at his upper back.

When Alec had whispered _Let go Magnus_ he had jolted, fingers releasing the arrow as it flew across the park, landing, most shockingly, in the bullseye circle. He turned to look up at the pleased smile on Alec's face and quickly handed back his bow, stating he should stay with Max and Raphael and keep them company while he practised with his club. Alec couldn't get a word in as a flustered Magnus escaped his arms.

Thankfully Alec had been distracted by the other club members, and they were all encouraging him to finally do his "three shot special". Alec shrugged his shoulders and removed his jacket, taking up his stance.

Magnus felt his mouth go dry, watching as Alexander placed a quiver over his shoulders, three arrows sitting within the leather casing. The man's arms flexed as he raised his bow and cocked an arrow. Magnus watched him close those beautiful blue eyes of his for a moment, channelling whatever it was he did and then he snapped them open and he released the first arrow. Magnus didn't even have a chance to blink twice as Alec fired off then second arrow and then the third. Alec let out a breath and then dropped his bow to his side. Magnus darted his eyes towards the target, and they widened (naturally) as he found three arrows, right in the middle of the bullseye! He jerked in his seated spot when Max and Raphael cheered loudly for their father. Those intense eyes turned to look at them and quickly Magnus got himself under some form of control (he hoped) and clapped along with the two boys next to him.

Alec gave them a small salute, a lopsided grin and then went back to teaching some new members. _Alexander Lightwood... You truly are something else._

#

A few hours had passed and it appeared archery was now over as the targets were being taken down, the audience that the club had garnered in the park had started moving on and Alec finally waved his boys (and him) over as it was now safe for them to come closer.

"Daddy is so cool!" Max voiced happily, Raphael nodding in agreement. Alec grinned at their honesty.

"I wish I could shoot my arrows like you Alec." A younger member whined, Magnus watching two girls nod their heads in agreement. He wasn't sure if all the training in the world would get them to have the same skills as Alexander, since his appeared to be natural talent, but he supposed they could all try.

"Are you making sure to do your stretches? And centre yourself and concentrate too?"

"Of course, but I think my body is still too stiff." The young man whined again.

"Maybe we should take up yoga?" One of the girls voiced. _What the hell did yoga have to do with archery? Just practice and stop complaining._

"Magnus knows yoga." His eyes darted to Max and ruffled his shaggy hair.

"Not yoga Max, just a modified version of Tai Chi."

"Tai Chi?" Magnus gave a quick and short explanation. "Could you show us an example?"

"What?" That had surprised Magnus as several pairs of eyes were now looking at him. He was just a bystander, an observer, not someone who was meant to get involved in anything here.

"Yeah Magnus, show them, its really cool." Magnus glanced over at Alec for a moment and then dropped his hands on both Lightwood boys heads as he gazed upon their smiles. Damn these boys always won him over.

"Alright, alright, here, hold my jacket young Lightwood." Magnus pulled it off and gave it to the grinning Max, watching as he comically placed it on, it far too big for his tiny body and dragged on the grass.

Magnus closed his eyes, slowing his breathing as he shifted into a stance. He began to channel his "calm atmosphere" as he transported himself to a tranquil place within his head, a place where he knew he would always feel happy, safe and comfortable. Magnus frowned for a second, when a picture of the three Lightwood's suddenly showed up in his mind. _No!_ He had to concentrate right now. _Breath in... Breathe out..._ He felt his arms rise and slowly began to move, bare feet shuffling through the lush grass as he had more room out here then on his balcony. He lost himself within his fluidity, not sure how long his routine was going for until a _"mummy look at that man over there"_ assaulted his ears and Magnus snapped his eyes open, putting an abrupt halt to his movements.

"Um, something like that." He felt a little taken aback, not realising he had gained quite the audience from club members but also strangers walking in the park as they all began clapping!An endearing awkwardness enveloped Magnus, unsure what to do right now, but he was saved by Alexander's boys who came rushing to his side to praise him once more and also to give him hugs. He truly loved their hugs. And the ever thoughtful Max, still wrapped rather funnily in his jacket which probably had a few grass stains on it now, had rushed back to where they previously sat under the tree and brought him his socks and boots. He was thankful for that as it distracted him from staring at people who were silently looking at him. Magnus was all for attention, but only from someone he wanted to notice him.

#

Whilst Magnus was lacing up his boots, it took Alec quite a few moments to break from his daze as he'd been transfixed by the man. He looked...magical. Alec pulled a face at such a lame description, but in all honesty, it was what he truly thought about Magnus there and then. So much so, he wanted to illustrate what he'd seen onto paper...again...if he were being honest. Could he turn Magnus into a character for the book he was currently writing? Not that he'd touched much on the pending 400 page document he had hidden away in one of his bags, but observing Magnus, since he and his sons began residing in his home (and secretly – he hoped – at the Day Care too) the man intrigued him. More so then anyone he'd ever met in his life or been associated with. There was just _something_ about him and Alec was _still_ trying to work out what made him so different then everyone else.

That 400 page document that Alec had tucked away in his laptop bag was him trying to spread his wings, expanding his fantasy world so to speak. It was in modern times, but also focused on angels, demons, vampires and werewolves and so much more. The world involved all of them but also humans, mundanes if you like, and then the children of angels, protectors... _shadowhunters..._ who fought for good...most of the time. However, his mind had become overloaded with the pressure to get the story off the ground that Alec was now suffering from writers block.

But for some reason, gazing upon Magnus in all his glory, moving about the park as he did, showing all those that were transfixed on him and his Tai Chi, it made Alec realise that he was missing something like that within his book. A mysterious character, much like Magnus was. A character that could draw anyone into his world out of sheer intrigue. But what more could he think of? What could he possibly do?

Alec's mind began spinning. Magnus was quite magical so...maybe...someone magical, someone so powerful that you didn't truly know just how much power he really had that it was almost frightening. Maybe the character he needed...was a warlock perhaps? _That sounds ridiculous._ Alec shook his head of such thoughts. If he based a character on an actual real person, he'd have to discuss it with them and get their approval first. And the idea was so lame he wouldn't dare even mention it to the man.

"Daddy, wasn't Magnus cool?" Raphael shouted at him, waving him over. Alec finally got his legs moving as he walked over, placing his hand at the small of Magnus' back to gain his attention, feeling the man's body give a slight jolt at his touch, but those deep brown and amber gold eyes turned to look up at him and...were they _sparkling_ at him?

"What a _show_ off." Alec grinned as laughter bubbled up from Magnus' throat. Good, he knew he was only joking with that comment. In fact, he truly did agree with his son.

Several of his club members came to praise Magnus who was looking a little flustered right now. Alec watched his eyes dart to look over at him, and he saw that pleading look in an instant. Magnus wanted to be rescued.

"Thanks for the practice session today, I'm glad I came." Alec shook hands with various club members, the president included. "We'd love to stay, but we've another engagement to get to." Alec farewelled the rest of the club members and then took hold of his son's hands and off the four of them went.

"If you ever do classes professionally, let us know!" A few of the women shouted which Magnus just gave them a slight wave for.

"Well, aren't _you_ Mr Popular."

"It's _all_ Maxy's fault!" Magnus grumbled as he swooped down to lift the four year old into the air, twirling him around. It brought a lopsided grin to Alec's lips as Magnus lifted Max to rest atop his shoulders, much like how Alec now had Raphael.

The boys laughter surrounded them in a bubble of joy as they strolled out of the park and towards the subway which would get them a block from Magnus' home.

 **# To be Continued #**


	12. Chapter 12

**Life with Magnus**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

 **Chapter Twelve**

#

It was just on sunset now, they having gotten back to the apartment as Magnus unlocked his front door and everyone piled inside, it being toasty warm as Magnus' heating had clicked on some time ago.

"Oh, Madzie wants to stay at Catarina's again tonight. Catarina will bring her to Day Care tomorrow." Alec glanced at Magnus as he was looking down at his phone, sending a quick message which was probably something along the lines of he being alright with that as long as she was being a good girl for Catarina. _So fatherly..._ Magnus pocketed his phone.

Alec removed his jacket, taking Max and Raphael's jackets, scarves and beanies from them and hung them up on the hooks which were already overloaded by other coats, jackets and scarves of Magnus'. He really needed to clean up. Surely one didn't need _that_ many jackets and coats.

"I really should have a clean up." Alec darted his eyes to Magnus thinking the man had read his thoughts.

"You boys need to put your bags in your bedroom." The brothers headed off.

"Any further updates on how everything is going with the construction in your apartment?"

"Kicking us out?"

"Not at all." Magnus instantly shot back. He arched an eyebrow, removing his scarf and jacket and unlaced his boots before toeing them off as Alec let out an almighty sigh. "That good then?"

"Apparently the works were commencing until another problem has been found. The contractors think electrical cabling may have also been affected which could possibly cause fires, so the fire brigade is on standby and electrical companies are running investigations as all the power has been cut to the building.

"Oh my...that is unfortunate for all the other residents." Alec nodded his head in agreement. "I can't house anymore then the three Lightwood's I'm afraid." Magnus tried to joke, getting a small grin from Alec.

"As soon as I get more definitive answers, I'll let you know." Alec removed his boots. "Again, I'm really sorry for imposing on you like this...and to think its already been this long too."

"Alexander..." Bright blue eyes darted up as Magnus had cupped his cheek. The man was giving him a tiny yet rather sweet smile. "I'm happy to have you and the boys here."

"Yeah?"

Magnus nodded his head. "Now, where _are_ my happy little helpers?" Alec listened to him call out as his two sons rushed back into the entrance foyer, right at Magnus' side. "We are making dinner tonight aren't we?" Nods of the head was his answer. "And if your daddy lets us, tonight we'll finish off the remaining ice cream and then maybe, if we're _all_ good boys, he may buy us some more tomorrow...?" Three pairs of hopeful eyes turned to look over at Alec, he not being able to help the grin on his lips at the sparkle in Magnus' natural coloured orbs. Ever since he and his boys had come to live with Magnus, the man was wearing his contacts less and less, completely comfortable with his eyes whilst in their presence. _Does that make us special?_

"How about, since I never did take us all out for that promised sundae, we make it happen _this_ weekend?"

"Promise daddy?" Max's large innocent eyes sparkled hopefully up at his tall father.

"Promise."

"HOORAY!" The Lightwood boys cheered enthusiastically while Magnus gave a grin of his own.

"Now, whilst _we_ are busy in the kitchen, feel free to relax Alexander. You are more then welcome to browse through any of my books, I've got lots of them as you know."

"Books..."

"Are you alright?" Magnus tilted his head at the faraway look on Alec's face.

"Y-Yes, I'm just going to lie down for a bit." Magnus nodded his head. "You boys be good for Magnus." He got a chorus of 'yeeeeeeeeeeees' and then headed off, Church following him as he opened the door to the bedroom and then closed it once Magnus' cat was safely inside with him.

Alec pulled out the 400 page document and then sat on the edge of the bed, it resting on his lap. Church hopped onto the bed, sauntering over to him and of course he started brushing his right hand over the felines back, listening to him purr up a storm. Magnus' cat had grown on him, Church even deciding to sleep with him on occasion rather then in Madzie's room.

Gazing down at the thick document, truth be told, Alec had finally conceded he was in a rut. He'd been in a phase of writers block for so long that he had contemplated sticking his tail between his legs and going back to his parents business, asking them to take him back, even if he found the office work so bloody boring, and even though things were also weird between him and his parents too. However, with two young sons to look after, times were getting desperate. He'd stopped all rental payments at this stage, refusing to pay for a place that he couldn't even reside in at the moment, so at least there was that bit of money as a backup. And then there was Magnus who refused taking any money from him for housing the three of them too. _How can Magnus be so generous to strangers like me and my sons?_

In his phase of writer's block, Alec did have other ideas pencilled down and had hoped the numerous thoughts he had would come to fruition but several had been rejected by his editor that he'd pretty much given up. Was he already a washed up children's author when he'd only been truly invested in it for the past five or so years?

With his savings fast being depleted, Alec had hoped beyond hope that looking upon his sleeping sons one evening, they would have the solution. Of course they didn't. He'd even tried using his internet search engine, placing in things like 'where can one find inspiration', 'how to come up with new ideas' and 'overcoming writers block' in the hopes something would help. In the end, at around 3am, Alec started thinking about the magical world he'd created in his books and wondered, was it at all possible he could expand on it, bring his fantasy ideas to another age group.

And with that thought in mind, he'd begun to place down as much on paper as possible, fingers hammering over his laptop keyboard as he wrote and wrote and wrote until he felt like his fingers were going to drop off. This went on for quite some time and now he had 400 pages currently resting in his lap. _400 pages of nonsense... Probably..._

He'd not shown it to anyone, not even Isabelle and they usually told each other _everything_. Alright, that was pretty much a lie. Isabelle told _him_ everything, he listened, offered her some advice every now and then, regardless of whether she wanted it, and then he'd try and change the topic before she asked him about his life. About his _love life_ and everything in between. _Love..._ He truly hated when it was ever brought up. Alec had never been comfortable about opening up about that stuff and Isabelle had always told him that if he didn't share soon, he was going to explode...and not the _good kind_ of explode...whatever _that_ meant.

She would then make him feel super guilty when she would frown up at him for not opening up to her about his issues with their parents, but he was the older brother, he had to look out for her, not the other way around. Not that he could at this moment, for she was on a modelling shoot in Paris right now.

What Alec thought were great ideas, flying from his head to the pages, had come to an abrupt end one evening. He'd sat alone in his apartment, having dropped off his sons at his parents, and sat looking at a blank document on his laptop for the umpteenth time. It'd been going on for months now. And starring at his screen there was just... _Nothing..._ Absolutely _nothing_ was coming to the forefront.

Having stared at the document for over two hours, Alec couldn't take it anymore, grabbing his jacket, scarf, wallet and keys (and phone just in case something happened to Max or Raphael and his mother needed to call him) and then headed out the door, strolling for what felt like hours down partially deserted streets of Brooklyn. He'd only been around the area for three months, when things had gone bad with his parents and he fled with him and his sons to this tiny apartment. As he strolled the streets that is when more horrible thoughts began. Did he truly have nothing left? Was that idea going to forever remain a jumbled and unfinished mess? Wasn't there anything or anyone who could make this damn writers block disappear?

Alec had suddenly come to a halt in his aimless stroll, focusing his gaze on a neon sign which read _Ragnor's Bar_.He had hesitated, since the bar was underground, down some palely lit stairs, looking pretty dodgy, but with his sour mood, and thankfully no children to look after that evening, Alec was in dire need of a drink, or two, or ten. Even if he weren't a drinker, he hoped it would make him feel better. After all, maybe a drunken night out and a shoddy hangover the next morning could possibly spark an idea or two, right?

 _Wrong._

In fact, nothing prepared him for what was to come...

#

Quite awhile ago, before the dramas with his family, and when Isabelle was just starting to think about modelling as a career, none of the small talks she tried to have with him were successful at all. She tried to get him to at least admit to himself that he weren't the _average man_ , as their eyes followed women about the place, whereas _his_ had idly stopped once or twice on a couple of men, but he'd shaken his head, pressing on with his studies, work and archery. Isabelle was wrong, wrong, wrong. He could fall in love with a woman, no problem. She'd frowned at him when he'd said that matter-o-factly. And months later, she'd been extremely shocked and surprised when he'd introduced her to blonde haired, blue eyed Lydia Branwell. She was the daughter of close friends of his parents. And whilst he and Lydia were not together, _together_ , they were good friends back in those days. Of course his sister saw through it all but for once didn't say anything.

As he and Lydia hung out more and more, Alec had suspected his parents and Lydia's were scheming something, but he was so busy with his life that whatever they were scheming wasn't on his radar really. After all, he'd told Lydia to run away and pursue the love of her life, secretly of course, as the both of them lied to their parents as to their relationship and also her whereabouts on multiple occasions.

They were in a 'business partnership' if you could call it that. To appear _normal_ to his parents and in doing so he'd told Lydia to do as she wished, to go wherever she wanted, even if that meant chasing the love of her life half way around the world. And if she ever needed him, to talk or anything, then he would be here, in New York, in the small home they rented together.

Unfortunately, it had only taken a few months for their parents to find out what was going on. Not the whole 'he pretending to be normal' side of things, but Lydia having run off.

He was _consoled_ for hours by his mother, which was downright painful to endure, and then Lydia's parents had come round to apologise to him (that was awkward) in regards to their daughter's selfish ways. They'd found out through a family friend that had run into Lydia and her lover in London and had relayed the news back to her shocked parents. They'd instantly rung her, demanding her to return to New York and to Alec's side but of course she refused. Alec had tried so very hard to defuse the situation by stating he and Lydia would always remain friends and that he was happy for her.

It was one thing he'd always admired about her, and envied about her too. Lydia was not afraid to make her own path in life, regardless of what her parents thought, even though she had hid it from them at first, but mainly at his request. Plus they both never thought she would get caught half way around the world. But still, even the pressure from her parents, she still didn't back down. She was so much stronger then him.

Regrettably for Lydia, she never got to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved, for he'd been tragically killed. Alec had not heard from Lydia in months and was worried about her, sending her text messages and leaving voice messages as well. And then, one evening, it being quite late, a thunderstorm brewing, he'd heard a knock at the front door of the small house that he and Lydia shared together to keep up their ruse back then. He'd never bothered to move out, even when he told Lydia to live her life, as it had become an easy place to commute from for work and studies.

Alec had answered the door and saw a sickly skinny, sleep deprived and bloodshot eyed Lydia. All he heard was a very broken whisper of _he's dead_ and Alec had stepped forward, wrapping Lydia in his arms and allowed her to cry rivers of tears into his broad chest.

Out of respect for her parents, Alec had phoned them the next day to advise of Lydia's return. He'd given them a brief run down on how grief stricken she was and that it was best for everyone to just give her space as she still needed time to process everything that had gone horribly wrong. He advised them that Lydia was safe here and he was more then happy to offer her a room and the space she needed for as long as she required it. Again they thanked him for his kindness, which was really starting to make him feel guilty, and then Alec hung up the phone and headed back into the spare room to where he'd carried Lydia when she'd cried herself to sleep. He sat by the bedside, holding her hand until she woke hours later.

#

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months as Lydia was on the mend and recovering from the tragic loss of her beloved. Alec was at her side each step of the way and when he'd lost his dear sweet little brother, she'd been there for him just the same, but unlike her, he kept everything bottled up inside.

Somewhere through Lydia's grieving and Alec's silent loss, their budding friendship blossomed once more, like they'd never been apart, reverting back to the great friends they'd always been.

It wasn't long before their warped parents decided to forge their own opinions and assumed they were _together again_. So much so that _marriage_ was constantly a topic for discussion. It grated on Alec's nerves, but then there was always that twitchy feeling, for if he and Lydia were to marry, how proud his mother and father would be of him. And then there was the other horrible feeling... Could he truly put the both of them through that when he knew he couldn't give Lydia a blessed married life?

#

A year after Max had died, Alec had been standing at his grave on the anniversary of his death. His sister had meant to come with him, but she'd finally hit the big time in her modelling and was now a sort after model for women's magazines and did a variety of ads all around the country, and she was currently on the runway in Chicago at the time. So whilst his sister was unable to be here, and Alec dare not want to attend Max's grave with his parents, he truly wasn't completely alone as Lydia was at his side, she having placed down a bunch of yellow roses and brushed off some leaves from his tombstone. She then stood back up, her hand between Alec's shoulder blades as he mumbled how much he missed his little brother.

" _I know you do Alec. I bet he's watching over you though..."_

" _Think so?"_

" _And I bet he's proud you took a stand against your parents and took up your writing again. He loved the books he was able to read of yours."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Yeah..."_ Lydia wasn't sure if this was the right place to voice her thoughts, but she truly couldn't hold it in any longer. _"You know Alec, if you ever have kids, you should definitely call your first born son Max."_ She had felt him flinch as she finally turned to look up at him, to see a wistful look brush across his face before pain was evidently showing.

" _Kids...is not possible for me."_

" _Yes they are."_ Alec was pulled away by Lydia and they ended up back at their place, sitting in the living room on the two seater couch, side by side.

" _Lydia I..."_ Alec didn't quite know what to say to her, as the car ride back to their place was deathly silent. His mind was a jumbled mess, trying to understand what it was she meant back at Max's grave. Whilst he did love her, he didn't _love_ her. And as he sat beside her, looking at her, she truly was very pretty, but that did _nothing_ for him. _"Something is wrong with me."_ Alec had mumbled, but Lydia had shaken her head.

" _You've always been you Alec. You just need to start accepting that there is only one thing different about you, about how you feel towards your own gender."_

" _I...guess..."_ He truly hated talk like this. He hated that people seemed way more comfortable about what he was trying to still make sense of about himself.

" _You're strong and dependable, someone who would go to the ends of the earth for the person they love."_ Lydia had placed her hand over one of his fisted ones. _"I know you always think something is wrong with you, but nothing is wrong with you Alec. There is nothing to be ashamed of. And I know you probably think that you won't ever find the love of your life, but have faith Alec, you will meet that person one day."_

" _Your faith is better then my own."_

" _You're just a little scared that's all."_ She watched him frown at her words. Being scared was something Alec hated to admit to. _"You will meet a nice guy Alec, he'll truly blow your mind, intrigue you like no other and when that happens, you won't be able to take your eyes off him. Promise me, when that feeling hits you, make sure you never let him go alright?"_

" _Lydia..."_ He was definitely a handsome man and truly adorable at the same time with that tiny blush on his cheeks. She knew he hated to talk about his love life...or lack there of. _"What brought this on?"_

Lydia shrugged her shoulders. _"I've been thinking a lot, thinking about everything that has brought us to this moment right now."_ Bright blue eyes were gazing at her in intrigue. _"You've done so much for me Alec, even lying to my family and your own, which is something you have never been comfortable with. You always want to make them proud, but even for my own selfish ways, you went against your beliefs and lied to them for me."_

" _Not just for you..."_ She placed her small petite hand against his cheek.

" _I know...but one day Alec...one day you do need to be truthful to them...and yourself."_ She quickly placed an index finger against his lips, stopping him from whatever it was he was going to say. _"You've been there for me, more then anyone, and I'll never ever be able to thank you enough for that."_

" _Lydia..."_

" _Let me finish."_ Alec snapped his mouth shut. _"We've known each other since we were 17. It feels like a lifetime ago."_ Alec nodded his head, agreeing with her. _"I'd also like to think, besides Isabelle, I definitely know you best."_ She gave him a tiny smile. _"All these years, even when I wasn't truly at your side, I never stopped thinking about you. And now that I'm back, its made me realise that there is something I can do for you. Give you something you desperately want."_ She had watched him tilt his head, probably thinking there was nothing he needed. _"Your very own family."_ Lydia observed him sit up straight at that.

" _Wh-What...?"_

" _I've seen the way you look at kids Alec, you want to be a father."_

" _B-But...to...to do that..."_

" _There are other ways in order to have children then the usual way Alec."_ And she had watched his mouth drop open and his cheeks flush. He really was so very good looking and he definitely turned heads (from women _and_ men) even if they were together, she was witness to it, but Alec seemed oblivious to it all. She was certain he was going to make one lucky man very, very happy one day. If only he accepted who he was on the inside. For if Alec wasn't careful, he'd meet the man and let him slip away without fighting for it. _"I've thought about it for months now. I was never given the chance to have children with my love, but for the next best man in my life, who has stayed by my side through everything, I can be the vessel for you to fulfil your dreams of becoming a father. I can help give you a son, get you a little Max."_

" _Lydia..."_ She watched his pretty blue eyes well up. He was not a man to show emotion lightly.

" _I'm not asking for any form of commitment either. And whilst this will cause complications with our parents once more, and they'll think marriage is soon on the cards, don't panic Alec, for I'm not asking that of you at all. You've done enough as it is for me."_ Lydia took Alec's hand. _"So please let me do this for you."_

" _I...I don't know what to say."_

" _Just say yes."_ When he gave a little nod she smiled a true smile at him for the first time in so long.

" _I'll make an appointment."_

#

"Alexander..." He was thrown from his thoughts, nearly dropping the 400 page document in the process, scrambling as he did, smacking his knees on the floor as he went for a slide, now sprawled there, arms out in front of him and the documents held within his tight grip. "I did knock several times and got worried when you didn't answer. Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes..." Alec scrambled to sit up on his shins, placing the bulky papers behind him, face down, but of course Magnus tilted his head, looking past his seated self and blatantly at the stark white papers.

"A little too thick for a children's book don't you think?" Magnus voiced far too plainly.

"Its just an idea..."

"An idea?"

"Its been dormant for months..." For once he was being truthful.

"I'm sure you'll get back into it." Alec did nothing but nod. For when he had walked into Ragnor's Bar, he had felt something shift, something was beginning to change and it had all slowly begun to happen when his intense blue orbs had locked onto a pair of _cat eyes_.

For the first time in a long time, Alec had returned to his tiny apartment, and placed pencil to paper. It may not have been the writing side of things, but his drawing was coming to life, coloured pencils, one after the other being picked up with ease as only one image came to his mind.

Two hours later he had sat back, threw his arms above his head to work the kinks out of his upper body before dropping his gaze back to the picture.

It was Magnus...but not Magnus...if that made any sense. He'd drawn an image from the waist up, adorning the man in a deep blue shirt and a black and grey snake skin jacket. He was adorned with necklaces, one hand raised with black nail polish and a couple of rings and an odd blue flame illuminated and surrounded the hand. His skin was flawless and golden brown, much like the real Magnus, but he'd given him a couple of earrings and two ear cuffs as well. Then there was the goatee, the intense and slightly narrowed look with bright gold cat eyes and dark eye-liner and eye-shadow, a slight hypnotic grin which hid many secrets and then the jet black hair, spiked into a mohawk but was accentuated with bright blue streaks, pretty much the colour of his own eyes. _So magical..._

Alec finally shifted the drawing away from his gaze that night, not wanting to stare at it so much as even he was starting to feel like a weirdo now. After all, Magnus was a man! And then there was the fact he'd only just meant him too! Alec smacked his head on his desk as he drew his eyes closed, trying not to remember the smile on his face or the feel of Magnus' hand against his own when they greeted each other as he was heading home for the evening.

#

"Can I ask what its about?" Alec jolted in his seated position, eyes darting to look up at Magnus who clearly knew he'd been lost in his secret thoughts. Alec watched Magnus wave towards his "hidden" documents. "What is it about?" He repeated his question.

"Um..."

"Let me guess, its complicated?"

"Magnus..." The man placed up his hands.

"Say no more, I know when to drop the topic before everything starts getting awkward between us."

Alec frowned at that. "Did you need me for something?" He also thought it was best not to comment.

"Oh! Maxy and Raph have finished cooking dinner." Alec arched an eyebrow at that, he not at all hesitant when Magnus placed out his hands drawing him to his feet. Or the fact their hands remained joined for a little bit longer then necessary. "With adult supervision of course."

"Of course..."

 **# To be continued #**


	13. Chapter 13

**Life with Magnus**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: This is the last chapter I've had time to fully write up and because of that there is a bit of a wait until I return from my trip. Um...sorry...I've left it on a bit of a cliff hanger...maybe?

#

 **Chapter Thirteen**

#

Another week had passed and the "Bane-Lightwood" family was returning from the promised Saturday outing, belly's full of ice cream. It truly had been the biggest sundae all of them had seen, all 31 flavours were in a massive bowl for them to devour. Spoons were at the ready as the 'family of five' began their challenge.

They had succeeded.

"I don't think I want to see another scoop of ice cream for awhile." Magnus removed his jacket and helped Alec's boys do the same. Madzie had been with them, but she was actually spending the night at Clary's place if one could believe it. His adorable sweet pea was finally making friends!

"That won't do." Magnus turned to look at Alec. "After all, if you're going to be with me and the boys, they've always got ice cream on the mind." Magnus felt his heart flutter at the comment. _With you and the boys..._ "You boys need to put your stuff away and we need to wash your hands and faces too." Magnus watched him direct his kids to the bedroom. He was about to go make them a drink when his gaze shifted back to his front door as there was a knock. _Hmmm... Magnus_ wasn't expecting any visitors.

"Yes?" He voiced while opening up his front door.

"I'm looking for my son."

"Your...son?" Magnus blinked and took a closer look at the woman, the dark hair, those blue eyes, though they were colder then Alec's. This was, most definitely his...

"Hey Magnus, there is something I've been meaning to... MOTHER!" Magnus turned his gaze to a very shocked Alexander. He'd actually never heard him yell like that before. "What are you _doing_ here?" Magnus watched him walk over with his long strides, a put out facial expression clearly visible.

"You gave me this address as to where you and the boys are now."

"Yes, out of courtesy so you wouldn't worry, not for the purpose of you just randomly showing up without notice!"

"Well, I didn't think you were actually _living_ with someone... Let alone an actual _man!_ " Magnus felt his eyes narrow. What the hell did this woman mean by that?

"Mother..."

"And I haven't seen the boys in awhile. Are you going to keep me standing out here?"

"This _isn't_ my home." Alec voiced through gritted teeth.

Magnus was certain he had a headache, but nevertheless... "Alexander..." Magnus placed his hand on his forearm, knowing the man's mother gave him a narrowed look at the open display he used with her son. "Its alright." Magnus opened his door further, even if he was trying desperately not to concentrate on the thumping of his heart. He'd never met any of his past lovers family before...and he and Alec weren't even lovers! Though from what his mother said...she appeared to be misunderstanding their relationship right off the bat. Alexander's mother stepped into his home and he closed the door gently behind her. "My name is Magnus Bane. I look after your grandchildren at my Day Care." He watched her blue eyes turn to focus on him, almost stripping him down from head to toe. He'd already gathered that she disliked him from the minute she looked upon him. It was probably for the fact he currently had purple contacts in, his hair was spiked with purple spray and silver glitter was in it. He had black leather trousers on and a silk purple shirt. His eyes were accentuated by eye-liner and then he had three buttons undone on his shirt and one could easily see the four necklaces hanging against his chest. Not to mention the six rings on his fingers and the painted black nails too. So yeah, with scrutinising blue eyes practically glaring at him, first impressions, Magnus most definitely scored a big fat zero.

"Magnus, this is my mother Maryse Lightwood."

"A pleasure..." Magnus plastered on a charming smile, gave the woman a slight bow and then placed out his hand in a friendly gesture but Alec's mother was not budging. "Hmmmm, tough crowd..." Magnus murmured as he slipped by a slightly smirking Alec as he decided it was best not to stick around when mother and son clearly needed to talk.

"Max, Raphael, your grandmother is here." Pounding footsteps whizzed past Magnus in the hallway which led to the bedrooms as Alec's young sons came to greet the now smiling woman as she gave the boys hugs. Her pissed off attitude melted away at the sight of innocence.

Whilst his mother was distracted for a moment, Alec quickly walked after Magnus, catching his arm before he could enter his bedroom, their eyes locking. "I'm _really_ sorry about this." Magnus pat his hand lightly.

"Let me place my things away and then I'll make some tea." It didn't take long for Magnus to place his stuff in his room, and he thought it best to change, placing on a plain black button down shirt and removed his leather pants for silk ones instead. There wasn't much he could do with his hair, but he did remove the contacts. Leaving his room, door clicking closed, he gave Alec an odd look as he and his mother, and the boys were still standing in his entrance foyer. "Why not take a seat whilst I go get that tea for you?" That seemed to jolt the two adults from their staring competition as Alec showed his mother to one of his couches.

#

When Magnus moved back into his living space, at the archway between his living room and the kitchen, tray in hand, he couldn't help but notice Maryse was sitting rather stiffly on one of his couches, even if her grandsons were on either side of her. It was then he recalled the _let alone an actual man_ comment Maryse had voiced and his guess about Alec coming out to his parents and causing a rift between them was most definitely what happened now. Plus, normal men weren't really touchy feely like the two of them had been, not that much had happened, but there were the hand touches, the caresses on the cheek, the way Alec stood so close to him teaching him archery for a moment... No _normal_ man would do that.

"When are you coming home Alec?"

"I'm not." The man voiced defiantly.

"What you said to your father and I...surely its just some phase you're going through. It'll pass soon."

"Excuse me?" Magnus could feel Alec becoming uncomfortable, but he was also getting angry too.

"We've all been a bit off lately, but surely you didn't just say that to get our attention."

"WHAT?" Yeah, Magnus was right, Alec was definitely angry.

"And what about poor Lydia?" Magnus had wanted to cut in on the chit chat that was going on, needing to defuse the situation before another rift occurred between mother and son but froze from moving forward when he heard a woman's name fall from Maryse Lightwood's lips. And then there was the way Alec stiffened at the name too. "What happened that day Alec, its been nearly two years, no one blames you."

"I don't blame myself!" Magnus jolted on the spot, much like his two young sons did at their grandmothers side. The strain in his voice made it seem like he was desperately trying to keep his cool...and failing terribly at it. Whilst Magnus had no idea who this Lydia was and what happened, he thought it best to now interrupt, clearing his throat and plastering a smile on his face.

"I've made the two of you some tea and the boys can have their favourite juice." Everyone took their respective drinks, the living room going deathly silent.

"I've an idea, why doesn't Maxy and Raph come to the park with me?" Magnus could feel narrowed eyes on him. He watched the boys drink their drinks down in seconds flat, eyes sparkling in excitement at going to the park. "It'll give the two of you a chance to talk." Magnus turned his warm gaze to a very uneasy Alec.

"Thank you..." Magnus rounded up the boys, placing on their coats and headed off for a late afternoon outing. This was definitely no place for young ears that's for sure.

"Daddy looked mad at granny." Max pouted up at Magnus, his tiny hand being enveloped by his much larger and warmer one. Raphael was against his right hip, playing with his spiky hair, still too small to understand the tension between his father and grandmother.

"They just need to talk is all, so that's why we left to give them some space. And its good for us, because we get to play in the park instead of listening to boring adult talk." Magnus grinned at the giggling boys, placing Raphael on his feet as he watched them race to the swings. He glanced back over his shoulder, as you could see his red brick building where his loft apartment was from this small park and what he wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall in there right now. Magnus did narrow his eyes for a moment... _Lydia...?_

#

Alec rushed down the street, looking left and right before crossing the road as he dashed for the park. It was getting dark and the talk between him and his mother hadn't really gone far...even though he felt like it went on and on. It was once again mainly about him wanting his parents attention and that opening up to them about being gay was sure to blow over soon enough.

In the end, Alec ended up yelling at his mother, something he'd never done in his life. He ended up pushing her out of Magnus' home, not wanting to be in her presence lest he say something even more hurtful. He did go on to say that he was still a Lightwood, still her son, her flesh and blood, whether she liked it or not.

" _Magnus is a good man!"_ It was the last thing he'd blurted out to his mother, leaving her on the street as he turned his back on her and broke into a jog, heading for the small park closest to Magnus' building, knowing that is where the man would have taken his sons.

He too knew his mother had completely misunderstood the relationship he had with Magnus, but he never bothered to correct it. _Was that...unfair to Magnus?_

Alec finally reached the park to see Magnus watching the boys playing on the swings, his back to him as he was sitting on the sea-saw, keeping a close eye on them. He looked a little funny and probably uncomfortable as his tall form was crouched and slightly hunched, elbows against his knees and hands cupping his face. _Just what are you thinking?_ Carefully Alec sneaked over, arms rising as he pulled down on the other side of the sea-saw, registering just how light Magnus seemed to be, since he did pull it down with more ease then he thought he would. He listened to a gasp escape Magnus' lips as his feet lifted off the ground, his right hand quickly gripping the handle bar for support since he hadn't been straddling it like one usually would.

Alec did something he normally wouldn't do when Magnus jerked his eyes over at him, now looking down at him from his raised height. Alec ended up straddling the seat and pushed off the ground, curious as to what Magnus would do when his own boot covered feet touched solid ground again. Both men had small grins on their lips as Magnus took on the challenge, sitting properly on the seat. It was quite a sight to see two grown men moving up and down on playground equipment, a few mothers taking their children home for the evening and glanced their way in curiousness at their antics.

It didn't take long for Max and Raphael to forgot all about the swings as they both wanted to have a go on the sea-saw now. Instead of getting off, Magnus coaxed Raphael to his side, placing him in his lap, telling him to hold on tight and Alec did the same to Max. Squeals of delight filled the park.

#

When Alec finally had enough, he reining the "child within him" back inside and persuaded both boys to have one last go on the swings before they would be heading home. Magnus quite liked the way Alec had called his place home...and then there was the fact that Alec hadn't even realised he called it _home_ to begin with. Both men took a seat on a bench, their eyes on Max who was giving Raphael a push, making sure not to push too hard as per his father's request.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course."

"Really?" Alec turned his gaze to Magnus who tilted his head, he following his gaze to notice he was nervously tapping his right knee. Alec quickly stopped.

"If its _complicated_ you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"Magnus..."

"I wasn't trying to listen in," Magnus felt Alec stiffen beside him. "...but I'm sure your mother is just worried about you."

"Its very annoying."

"At least you have one that worries about you."

"I...sorry..." Alec instantly recalled Magnus saying his mother was dead. And whilst he now knew Catarina and Magnus did think of each other as mother and son, the man would still feel something, even if he tried ever so hard to hide it, in regards to his birth mother.

"Its quite alright."

"Would it be too bold of me to ask...what happened?" Now it was Alec's turn to feel Magnus stiffen beside him, instantly becoming uncomfortable. _Of course it was too bold! Alec you idiot!_ "Sorry, forget I said..."

"She was ashamed she had me." Magnus took a quick glance at the wide eyed disbelieving look on Alexander's face. "Given a second chance, I'm sure she wouldn't have birthed me at all."

"Magnus..."

"Her husband at the time, my stepfather, the Frenchmen, had been away for a long time and my mother was weak and lonely, desperate for attention and affection. She fell disastrously into the arms of my father. He cast her quickly aside when he found out she was pregnant. He was building his empire and didn't need her cramping his style. So she returned to my stepfather who accepted her back, but things were never the same...apparently. However, once my father got wind that my mother had birthed a son, he ripped me away from her, primping me to take over the family business."

"Family business...?"

"Bane Industries,"

"Oh!" Alec had heard of it but hadn't even put two and two together until now.

"Life was _not_ easy under his control." Alec watched Magnus closely, hands clenching together. "Truthfully, I was _terrified_ of him." Alec bit his lip watching the frown deepen, a look of darkness pretty much enveloping Magnus' entire being. _Wait...does that mean..._

"Was he...abusive?" He felt his chest tighten when Magnus gave a tiny nod. How he wished he could go back in time and protect a tiny Magnus from his father's wrath. No child deserved that from someone they hoped would love them. And a man like Magnus, who was filled with warmth, sweetness, kindness and what seemed to be an abundance of love, did not deserve to be treated like that at all!

"When I was eight, I ran away." Alec's blue eyes widened. _So very young..._ "I had found a letter my father was hiding with my mother's address on it and I went straight to her home. She was surprised to see me and in the end I'm pretty sure she took me in out of pity. Maybe she thought she could get some money out of my father for looking after me..."

"Magnus..."

"She died a year later and it then became just my stepfather and I." Again Magnus shifted in his seated position, trying to compose himself. _Don't tell me..._ "He...like my father...was not a nice man." Alec felt his chest tighten once more at Magnus' soft and sad voice. Abused at the hands of two men, not just one. _What more could such a young Magnus put up with? Could things get any worse?_ "Everything was my fault. _I_ killed my mother."

"Wh-What?" Alec felt his heart hammering in his chest and ears.

"Not literally," Alec let out a rush of air at that. "Though that is exactly what my stepfather said to me, over and over again. My very existence had killed her he said. I _shouldn't_ have been born. That truly does a number on you when you are 9 or 10 years old." Alec couldn't help it, his right hand went out to Magnus, grabbing hold of his left one. He had waited with baited breath for the man to flinch and pull away, but it appeared he was so lost in his past memories that he hadn't even registered that he was holding his hand. "I couldn't take the abuse...or the torment of truly thinking I had killed my mother and ran away again. I had no other family, and there was no way I was going back to my real father either. He didn't bother to try and find me when I left in the first place." Magnus shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at his hands, finally realising that Alec was holding his hand! _Oh..._ "S-So, with no parent or guardian looking out for me, I ended up on the streets of Brooklyn. I was on my own, worthless, feeling like I were pond scum...or something more horrid, I can't think of an example right now, and just wandered around aimlessly. Next thing I knew, another year had gone by and then I found myself on Catarina's doorstep by sheer luck. She took me in."

"Thank God for Catarina..." Magnus looked over at him for a split second and Alec felt his shoulders sag when he finally detached his hand from his. _Why won't you let me touch you?_

"Catarina was the first I ever felt love towards. I was really messed up back then and Catarina...saved me." Alec was in utter shock, having watched Magnus' eyes tear up. He watched him clear his throat, hands brushing over his face, into his spiked hair and then he suddenly stood up. "Well, there you go, my sad but true early upbringing."

"Magnus..."

"I hate thinking of the past." Alec bit his lip at that. "I've never even told Catarina how I felt about all of it." _Does that make me special?_ "Now that its all out, feel free to show me pity Alexander."

"Magnus!" He turned at his name, at the desperation in Alec's voice, and felt his eyes widen as the father of two took several steps forward, wrapping his arms around him in an instant! Again he couldn't help but stiffen in the man's arms. They were warm and comforting, but he didn't want to get used to feelings like that. Feelings like that caused him way too much pain. "I don't pity you Magnus." The man felt himself hold his breath as Alec's deep voice fluttered into his right ear. "I'm sad for you. You didn't deserve that at all." Alec tightened his grip on Magnus. "I wish I could go back and rescue the young Magnus from all of that." Magnus closed his eyes, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you,"

"No, _thank you_ for telling me. I know it was none of my business, and I could tell it was very hard for you to open up, but to think you did... It means a lot to me that you chose me to be that person."

"Well...there is just something about you Alexander Lightwood that makes me feel like I could tell you anything...trust you with everything that I am." Finally Magnus pulled away to gaze into intense blue eyes. "I've not felt like this about anyone...not in a _very_ long time." _Me too!_ But it never reached Alexander's lips and he felt ashamed of himself when Magnus shifted his gaze away, most definitely closing himself off once more. He could tell he was perhaps expecting him to say something to him, but of course he never did.

Both men jolted when arms tried winding around their legs.

"I want hugs too!" Raphael beamed a smile up at them.

"A-And you shall have the biggest hug of all!" Magnus detached himself from Alexander and swooped down, twirling Raphael around in the air and then gave him an almighty squeeze. He was biding his time as to not look over at Alec and instead basked in Raphael's giggles. _Thank you for the rescue sweet boy._

"Let's get some takeaway and go home." Alec called out to Max and then the four headed off, heading for their local pizza joint to make an order and then back to the "Bane-Lightwood" apartment they went.

#

The next day, with Madzie not coming home until the afternoon, had Magnus, Alec, Max and Raphael piled onto the two seater couch, crammed together and watching cartoons this Sunday morning. They'd woken to a light snowfall, it quite exciting for the boys as a white Christmas was drawing closer. With the crispness in the air, the heating went on and Magnus had called today 'Pyjama Party Sunday' as they ate a yummy cooked breakfast, cooked by him of course, and they all remained in their pyjamas. Well, Magnus and the boys were whilst Alec just lounged in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white singlet, clearly not owning any form of sleepwear. Max and Raphael were in matching winter pyjamas, space themed with stars, planets and rockets over them and Magnus was dressed in a pair of red and black silk pants and matching dressing gown which was tied tightly closed this time.

A cartoon had just ended and Magnus handed the remote to Max as it was his turn to pick the next channel when he turned his head having listened to a few knocks at his door.

"Madzie isn't due back for hours yet."

"I'll get it." Alec was up before Magnus could stop him. It didn't take long until he heard, "What are you doing back here?"

"Alec...please..." Ah, Maryse Lightwood had turned up unannounced again. Clearly she'd not finished talking to her son yesterday.

"We've nothing more to talk about." Magnus could hear the strain in Alec's voice once more, his brown-amber gaze dropping to pouting faces.

"Granny is upsetting daddy again." Magnus gave the boys quick hugs, picking a channel with a funny cartoon on it and then turned up the volume, trying to drown out the arguing duo.

"Stay here and I'll go see what is going on."

"Mother, I think its best you leave."

"I've still got something to tell you." Magnus watched Alec place his hand against his mother's back, pushing her out the door a little forcefully. "Its Lydia!" Alec froze. "She woke up!" All forceful movements on Maryse Lightwood stopped in an instant.

"She...woke from her coma?" Maryse nodded her head. "When?"

"About two months ago."

"And you didn't think to tell me then?!" The anger was coming back thick and fast.

"She's been recuperating. She's come along in leaps and bounds, but learning to walk, talk and write again after so long, it has been very taxing on her." Her blue eyes shifted away from the hardened stare she was receiving from her first born. "I figured I wouldn't bother burdening you with that news with...everything that has been going on as of late."

"Regardless of what's been going on between us as a family, I still deserved to know if there was ever any changes in Lydia's situation. She would be wondering why I haven't come to see her since she woke...and lets not forget the fact she _is_ the mother to my kids!"

"How could I tell her _anything_? She's trying to get better and that would just place even more stress and strain on her already weak mind and body if I told her you were now living with...with...a man!"

"His name is Magnus." Alec grit through clenched teeth. "Don't be disrespectful. He's taking very good care of us whilst the apartment is under repair."

"You could of come home."

"Never!" Alec watched the hurt flash through his mother's eyes and closed his own for a moment. He needed to get his control back. "I needed to be free. I needed...to be myself."

"How long...have you been...you know?"

"Forever, I just never told you and dad."

"But Lydia... She'll get better and the two of you can get married." Hope flashed in her eyes.

"Um," Alec felt his body stiffen as he didn't even realise Magnus was only several feet away from him and his arguing mother. But then how stupid was he not to realise that when his voice raised, of course the man would come and check up on him. Slowly he turned to glance his blue eyes over his shoulder, heart clenching as Magnus was gazing down at his alien slippers on his feet. "The both of you are arguing quite loudly, its upsetting Maxy and Raph." Finally Magnus raised his gaze, already seeing the absolute disgust in Alexander's mother's gaze before raising them to look at Alec. "Either lower your voices and talk civilly to each other, or go elsewhere."

"We were just finishing up." Alec commented, watching Magnus nod his head as he left him to it.

"Mother, with everything that happened, I never did tell you that I was on the phone to Lydia before her car accident." He watched his mother's eyes widen. "After Raph was born, we knew the pressure to marry was looming over us. And with the pushing and shoving by you and dad and Lydia's parents, on the day she was coming to the church, we were on the phone agreeing that we couldn't go through with the marriage."

"What!?"

"She was coming to the church where we would both address our families and come clean." Alec took a deep breath. "She knew I was gay from the beginning, as did Izzy and Max." He watched his mother's mouth drop open in shock at this news. "You and dad were the only ones I was keeping it from. And its also why I didn't have a problem with her running away to be with the man she loved." Maryse's eyes widened. "I could no longer hide who I was from you and dad and it was unfair to ask Lydia to go through something like that too. We promised to remain friends, to live our lives as how we wanted to live them, no more hiding, and that is when I heard her scream and then there was the screech of tyres and the phone cut out."

"This cannot be true. Tell me its a lie. How will your father and I face the Branwell's?"

"Not _everything_ is about you and dad." Alec snapped. "I'm sorry you're so ashamed of me."

"Alec..."

"Please leave." He opened the door wider, never having closed it when his mother had arrived to begin with. He watched her finally retreat, rather stiffly too, and then closed the door on her frowning face. Alec closed his eyes, leaning heavily against the door and taking in some deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Alexander..." He jolted on the spot, snapping his eyes open to see Magnus had once again come to check on him. "Lets try and enjoy this lazy Sunday, I'm planning on cooking a roast for dinner tonight and afterwards, when the children have gone to bed, how about we sit and have a good chat?"

"Magnus,"

"Please Alexander, complicated or not, I can at least be an ear for you." Alec could see the hopefulness in his eyes. The man had opened up to him and now it was time for him to man up and do the same.

"Okay..."

#

Later that evening, several drinks had been drunk, mainly by Alec. Magnus had come to the realisation that Alec was starting to prefer a scotch or whiskey rather then his famous martini. He was a little sad about that, but Alec still enjoyed him making his drinks so at least that was something.

"How much did you hear...from yesterday and even today?"

"Lydia..." Magnus said it so softly, but Alec had heard since he watched him flinch, a frown on his lips.

"We were meant to get married." Magnus' eyebrows rose at this. "We met when we were 17 years old. Even then she could probably tell I was...different. Though we didn't care, she became a very dear friend to me. It was our parents who decided to form their own opinions about us. And whilst I was hiding from who I am, Lydia remained at my side, allowing me to hide behind our fake relationship. And during our time together, I wanted her to run away, to chase after the man she loved...and she did." Magnus turned his attention to Alec who was lost in his thoughts, gazing into the scotch he held between his fingers. "Her happiness did not last long, for the man she truly wanted to spend her life with, tragically died."

"Oh my..."

"She returned to New York, returned to the small home we rented together to recuperate. I tried to help her through it, as her friend...and she tried her best to do the same for me when Max died. And even though we had all that tragedy, we've always been great friends, so much so that on the first year anniversary of Max's passing, we stood at his grave and realised that nearly ten years had gone by since we first met each other." Alec took a large gulp of his scotch, his throat parched. The alcohol hit his cheeks instantly. Plus the flood gates had been opened, and Alec was finally pouring out his soul...for the very first time. "Besides Izzy, that's the nickname I have for my sister, Lydia knows me best. As I said, there is much I try to hide, but even she realised over the years how much I wanted to be a father. You've no idea how shocked I was when she offered to be the "vessel" so I could become one." Magnus furrowed his eyebrows at that. Alec had come out as gay, but for him to have had sex with Lydia (twice...or more...) wouldn't that mean he should be bisexual like himself? "Though we didn't even have sex the _proper way_ in order for her to fall pregnant. As Lydia said...there are _other ways_." Magnus arched an eyebrow at that, trying to process everything in his head and jolted as Alec flopped down on the couch, his head now resting against his pyjama clad left leg. He had been sitting at one end and Alec at the other, he gazing into his martini glass, but now he was looking down at a flushed Alec, one hand splayed against his flat and muscular _bare_ stomach and the other was rubbing at his forehead. Maybe he really was a light weight when it came to alcohol. "Is it hot in here or is it me?"

"You..." Magnus blurted out, holding his breath to see what Alec would say to that.

"After nearly ten years together...but not _together_...Lydia and I were getting pressure from both our families to wed." Clearly he hadn't been paying attention to his slip of the tongue. "According to my mother, children born out of wedlock was just a massive taboo in her books. Like her and my father can talk with his cheating ways and then she stupidly took him back, having Max in the hopes that would fix their problems. Of course it didn't...and then Max was killed anyway..."

"Oh Alec..." Magnus was finding out a new side to Alexander, noticing with a bit of alcohol in his system, he was quite the rambler in his tipsy state. Softly he placed his left hand on Alec's head, fingers brushing gently through his soft jet black hair.

"The day of the wedding, I called Lydia to tell her I couldn't do it. I couldn't continue with the lies and I didn't want her to either. I finally started to accept I was different, even if it took many years to admit it at first. I really was ashamed of myself. Izzy and Max, even Lydia herself, said nothing was wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you Alexander." Magnus confessed, perhaps a little too softly as Alec's eyes were still closed off to him.

"Lydia and I agreed that we would sit our families down and come clean about everything. Not long after that is when I heard screeching tyres and her scream and then the phone went dead. Several hours later, after the wedding was called off when Lydia didn't show, police came to inform us that Lydia had been taken to hospital and once we rushed there, we found out she was in a coma."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"That was nearly two years ago. And now my mother has just shown up and told me she's woken up! What do I do? Raphael was only six months old back then, he wouldn't have a clue who she is. And Max would have just been over two at the time, so I don't even think he would truly recall her as well. I didn't want them to see her in such a state so I never took them to visit her in hospital. Does that make me a terrible father?"

"Oh Alexander," Blue eyes finally snapped open as Magnus placed his hand against Alec's cheek and leaned down, pressing his lips innocently into Alec's jet black hair and also partly on his forehead too. "You aren't a terrible father. You were just trying to protect your sons." Magnus jolted back, surprised as Alec quickly sat up, though for a moment there he thought the man may faint as he seemed a little dizzy at the sudden change from having been lying down to now sitting up.

Magnus observed Alec get a little more comfortable on the couch, cross legged and faced him now, a rather serious expression in his eyes, lips in a thin line as he was trying to make up his mind on something. _Surely you aren't thinking of..._ Magnus' eyes widened when Alec leaned forward, sealing his lips over his own! His heart sped up, his breath hitched and again he froze on the spot.

Alexander's lips were soft and warm against his own and he felt his eyes flutter closed as he was being drawn in, feeling almost intoxicated as Alexander shuffled awkwardly closer, one leg drawn over his own and his large hands gripped his shoulders rather desperately.

That immediately snapped Magnus out of his daze, one hand flat against Alec's bare chest, right where his heart was thumping rapidly beneath it, as he painfully pushed him away.

"Magnus..." How he loved the way his name sounded coming from Alexander, but he desperately needed to compose himself.

"Perhaps its best..." Alec felt a lump form in his throat. "We don't go any further then this." Magnus truly hated the look that flashed through Alec's eyes at his words. He was not a silly man to know the two of them had chemistry. It had begun right from the start, when they met at Ragnor's and of course with living under the same roof now, it had grown even more. There was so much potential for them, Magnus knew this, but with everything going on, the look on Maryse's face, with this Lydia waking from her coma and how important she was to Alec, and the fact she was the boys mother, and then there was also how conflicted Alec was in regards to his sexual preference. He also now knew Alec hated the thought of going against his parents, even if him being gay was now now in the open, but still, he could very well go back on it to please them if he truly wanted to. Magnus couldn't afford to invest anymore into this or else he was certain he'd be damaged beyond repair if Alec decided to change his mind.

"Magnus...wait..."

"You aren't ready for this Alexander." He screwed his eyes shut when Alec slammed his lips against his own, this time out of sheer desperation. It was so hot and sweet but then also bitter at the same time. The feeling made his heart clench and he felt sick to his stomach as he wanted to cry. Magnus cupped Alec's face, being drawn once more into the lip-lock but after brushing his hands through Alec's messy hair, rational thoughts finally struck him like a punch to the gut and he pulled away like he'd been burned. When his eyes fluttered open, crystal blue orbs were already gazing at him, shining with a vast amount of emotions.

"We can do this." _I...I don't want to let go!_ "I want this." Alec shuffled in his seated position, hands going out to hold Magnus' a little painfully tight. "I want _you_ Magnus." _Please Magnus..._

"You're drunk Alexander. You need some rest."

"Wait,"

"You've had quite an eventful day. So much has been going on that I think you need time to think everything over and tomorrow you'll realise this is not a good idea once your head is clear."

"You doubt my feelings for you?" Magnus' gaze dropped to his hands which were no longer held within Alexander's. How he already missed the man's touch and felt his breath hitch in his throat when Alec shot to his feet, pulling away from him. "Fine..."

Magnus bit his bottom lip, watching Alec stomp away from him, listening to the bedroom door open and then close with a resonating echo, shutting himself off from him, shutting off his heart.

"No more...no more then this." Magnus voiced pathetically to himself, flopping onto the couch and pulled the plush white blanket that hung over the couch over his shaking body. "I can't..." Magnus curled within himself, trying desperately to shake off the hurt look on Alexander's face and screwed his eyes shut. How he hated that look and desperately wanted to run after Alec, burst into the bedroom and tell him he'd been lying all this time. Of course he wanted to be with him too, so very much he did, but it was too late now. He was certain Alexander hated him. Magnus bit his bottom lip, quenching his sob from breaking into the quiet of his living room, not wanting anyone in his home to hear his pain.

Why did nothing in regards to love ever go right for him?

 **# To be continued #**


	14. Chapter 14

**Life with Magnus**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: I'm back and whilst I thought I was going to wrap this saga up by this chapter, it turns out, travelling gave me some more ideas to throw into this story. So, hopefully people still remember it and wish to read more as I've decided to continue it for a couple more chapters...at least another two or three...I think...

#

 **Chapter Fourteen**

#

It had been a several days since Magnus withdrew from Alec's advances. And boy was it awkward in his home now. Magnus thought it best he return to working long nights at the bar, trying to minimise the time he spent with Alec and the children in his home. He'd watched Madzie, Max and Raphael frown each night he was dressed in his bartender uniform, he lying to the youngsters (as much as he hated doing that) about Elias being unwell and he needed to look after Ragnor's Bar for the time being. He of course made sure to say this out of ear range from Alec as he would probably call him on his bullshit with the way the man was feeling and acting these days.

Not that he could fault the man really, with everything that had been going on between them. Magnus was a smart man, and so was Alexander. They both could tell sparks flew about them...and on various occasions Magnus did flirt with the man, trying to gauge his reactions, and what adorable reactions they were. Now though, it was like a light had been turned off in Alec's beautiful blue eyes, and Magnus hated the fact he had been the one to do that.

Aside from greeting each other in the mornings and evenings, just to keep things civilised around the children, the friendship (and god forbid Magnus if we called it a possible _relationship_ ) between the two men which had been building was pretty much flattened now. So of course he thought it was best to distance himself from the father of two. He wouldn't want to give the man more false hope then he already had lead him on... That in itself made Magnus frown. He had never wanted the man to feel like that.

He so desperately wanted to talk to Ragnor and Catarina about what was going on between the two of them now, but for some reason he was convinced they would side with Alexander, so had decided against it. He didn't want a lecture, even though their advice would be sound and just. After all, both would tell him that it was time for him to move on, move past the heartache he had felt. They would tell him to find his happiness, for he was someone who truly deserved to be loved. It had taken Magnus a long time to believe that he was worth loving, or even capable of loving for that matter. However, like anyone out there, after your heart had been smashed to smithereens, one was still cautious to love again. Maybe... Maybe he should try and explain himself to Alec, hoping the man could possibly understand him more, and in turn, forgive him too.

Since Magnus had met Alexander, all those weeks ago, feelings were flooding his very being thick and fast. Feelings he'd not felt for anyone in a very long time. It was extremely thrilling (and scary) indeed. He'd never been intrigued by another so quickly, nor had another stolen his attention so quickly too. However, what complicated things between the two of them, were not only his own insecurities, but those of Alexander as well. The father of two was a very private man with a mountain of complications it seemed, which he didn't seem to want to share. Magnus had been fortunate enough to catch a glimpse of some, namely the drama he'd caused with his immediate family which had now upset them, a woman named Lydia his parents wanted him to marry, but he did not. And then there was the fact he had two very adorable sons to the woman his family wanted him to marry as well. And lets not go into the fact Magnus was certain he had mixed feelings towards his own sexuality, after having come out to his family and clearly upsetting them in the process.

And then there was Magnus himself, someone Alec probably would have never associated with, someone who was insanely comfortable in his own skin and his ability to be with either sex (though he'd not been with a male partner in quite awhile – probably not since his college days really – well, if we were talking about a _serious_ relationship that is).

Alexander had been intrigued by him the very moment they met at Ragnor's Bar, this Magnus knew immediately. He wasn't an idiot (well in most cases) to notice the intrigue in the man's gaze. Now though, every time he looked in Alec's general direction, those beautiful blue eyes darted away in an instant, not wanting to show him what he was truly feeling now. Alec was now a flurry of mixed emotions, having opened himself up (even just a tiny bit) and probably hadn't done that for just anyone either. Then there was the fact that Alec had boldly, whilst also being under the influence of alcohol (which, lets face it, it always gives everyone a bit more courage) stepped over the thin line of friendship and gave him a thorough kiss. Magnus had, of course, returned it, but then within seconds had pretty much run away from Alec's advances.

Again, a couple of times he had wanted to apologise, but Alexander wouldn't even give him the time of day. My, how quickly their roles had been reversed with just who was avoiding who now.

#

A thunk drew Magnus from his thoughts as Alec was sitting on the opposite side of the dining table, practically glaring into his cup of coffee. He noticed the dark circles under his eyes, knowing exactly who was to blame for them, but he couldn't help but think perhaps things were looking up? For this was the first time in five days the man had sat so close to him, or even in his vicinity if Magnus truly thought about it. Maybe Alec was slowly forgiving him?

"Wh-What time do you think you'll be back tonight?" Magnus hated the way he hesitated. He was trying to act normal after all.

"What do you care? Its not your business either way." _Ouch..._ Things were _not_ getting better.

"No!" All eyes focused on Max who was currently glaring at his beloved father. "No Daddy! No!" Max puffed his cheeks out, his big brown eyes blinking widely over at his sour faced father. "Don't fight with Magnus." The youngster almost seemed like he was about to burst into tears!

"Its alright Maxy..." Magnus brushed a soothing hand through Max's hair, plastering a smile on his face and hoped it would ease the youngster. "Its my fault your daddy is like this." Big brown eyes looked up at him. "I upset your daddy, so its taken him a little while to forgive me."

"Why? Daddy likes you, right daddy?" Magnus shifted his gaze to Alec, those blue eyes darting away from him yet again and he felt his heart give a tug at that frown on his face. Even when he was being a sour faced immature brat (as harsh as that sounded) he was still so very cute.

"Alexander..."

"I need to go." Magnus let out a defeated sigh as Alec escaped to the front door, placing on his jacket and scarf. Magnus and the kids watched Alec leave, he not even wishing the three children a good day, nor did he give his sons any hugs!

"I don't like daddy anymore." Magnus got up and gave a pouting Raphael a comforting hug.

"Yes you do." Magnus proceeded to tickle the youngster, needing to hear bubbly laughter and hoped it would lift his own spirits. "Go clean your teeth. Sweet Pea, can you help Raph?" Madzie gave a nod of the head and took Raphael's hand as she directed him towards the bathroom like a doting big sister. Magnus rubbed at his temples, wanting the throbbing headache to cease. He'd pretty much had the same one since he backed away from Alec's advances. He turned his warm gaze to Max, lips parting as he and the youngster needed to talk.

"Why upset daddy?" Magnus wasn't really prepared to get the third degree from a four year old, as he snapped his mouth shut. "You like him too, don't you Magnus?" One of Max's tiny hands rested over one of his fisted ones.

"More then I should..." Magnus mumbled softly and observed as Max tilted his head. Quickly he scooped the youngster into his arms, giving him an affectionate squeeze which in turn set off delightful giggles from the youngster as Magnus carried him to the bathroom, making sure all three had brushed their teeth and then quickly did his own. Everyone placed on their coats and scarves and Magnus stood in front of all three children. "Maxy, I'll speak with your daddy."

"Promise?" Magnus ruffled Max's hair.

"I promise. Now, lets get going." He lifted Raphael into his arms, resting him against his hip and then shuffled Madzie and Max out the door before securing it behind them. "We've a very busy day today." Magnus pressed the elevator button and waited for it to reach his floor. "Its not long now and it'll be Christmas. That is really exciting isn't it?" Nods of the head was their reply. "And today is the day we are making your Christmas cards for the people you love." He received big smiles now. "So, who will you make cards for today?"

"Daddy!" Both boys voiced simultaneously. _Of course..._

"And Aunt Izzy...and granny and poppy even though daddy looks sad and cranky when he sees them." Max commented. He was such a bright boy even if he truly didn't get everything he was observing around him.

"And Magnus." Raphael piped up.

"Hmm?"

"I'm making a card for Magnus too! I love Magnus." _You sweet boy._ Magnus pressed his lips to Raphael's forehead.

"Thanks Raph."

"Me too!" Not to be outdone, Max and Madzie also piped up which Magnus grinned at them for, bending to ruffle their hair in affection. It'd been awhile, but finally, a true genuine smile touched his lips. He gave himself a mental note to take them out for ice cream. Maybe that would be a nice treat for everyone, Jace and Clary included.

#

Alec took a deep breath as he walked up the stone path towards a very familiar house and then stood on the front porch, hand poised to knock. _What the hell are you waiting for, idiot? She knows you are coming..._ And as though the very person could hear his own thoughts, the door opened and Alec was gazing down into a pair of blue eyes he never thought he would ever see again.

"Hey Stranger," Alec considered himself a strong, reliable and dependable man, never one to show any form of weakness, but regardless of how much he tried to hide from many, this was someone who knew him very well. And then there was the fact she would never judge him either.

"Lydia..."

"Are you going to give me a hug or not? After all, my legs aren't that strong to reach you just yet." She gave him her usual grin and he was done for, dropping to his knees as he hugged the fragile young woman who was currently sitting in a wheelchair. Lydia's dependable arms secured around his shoulders, give him an almighty squeeze...well what she could with her current strength that is. "Its _so_ good to see you."

"I'm so sorry..." Alec confessed in a deep raspy voice.

"The crash wasn't your fault, you silly man." Misty blue eyes lifted to gaze up at her and Lydia couldn't help but smile as she cupped his handsome face in her slender hands. "Nor was it your fault for not coming to see me when I woke up."

"Lydia..."

"Your mother came to apologise to me, for lying to me about your whereabouts. As soon as I knew, I had to get in touch and see you."

"Me too..." Alec stood back up to his full height, stepping into the home he had run away from since Lydia's accident.

"I've already got brewed coffee and cake ready to go." Alec followed Lydia into the lounge room, watching as she clutched at a cane, standing to her wobbly legs for a few moments and then promptly sat on the lounge, curling her legs out to the side and then pat the spot next to her, wanting Alec to sit right beside her. "So, how've you been?" The sparkle in her eyes was something he had dearly missed as he accepted a cup of coffee, slumping down on the lounge, head tilted back as he gazed up at the ceiling.

"Where do I start?"

"You mean other then you finally coming out to your parents and shacking up with a man?" Alec snapped his head up and silently gazed at Lydia, wanting her to explain how the hell she knew that!

"Your mother has been around multiple times, as has my own. On several occasions they've conversed in hushed whispers as though I couldn't understand what they were saying." Lydia rolled her eyes at that.

"Well then you basically know everything."

"Oh come _on_ Alec..." Lydia whined. "I'm _booooored_. I need the juicy details."

"You sound like Izzy." She grinned at that.

"Come on, please?" Lydia elbowed him in the gut, eyes pleading him to give her more details.

"Alright..." Alec kicked off his shoes and then raised them to rest on the corner of the coffee table, like he were about to go in for a session of therapy.

#

Alec wasn't sure how long he'd been talking, but his coffee had gone cold and the piece of cake Lydia had cut him awhile ago remained uneaten and seemed a little bit stale now. And then there was his throat. It was bloody sore and dry!

"And there you have it." He finally turned his gaze to Lydia's slightly narrowed look. "What?"

"So what the heck are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Alec finally sat up, trying to work the kinks out of his shoulders since he'd been slouching on the couch for far too long.

"He seems like a really good guy Alec."

"Well, yes..."

"So you've hit a tiny snag..."

"He rejected me!" Alec snapped. "That is _hardly_ tiny!" The father of two huffed like a child.

"The Alec I know wouldn't give up so easily."

"What do you mean?"

"You have way more fighting spirit then anyone I know and with this...alright...not so _tiny_ snag, you've just run away."

"He ran first." Alec mumbled pathetically.

"Yes, but maybe he had a reason."

"You're defending him and you don't even know him."

"Alright, let me place it another way." She had Alec's full attention. "What have I always told you about when you meet _the one_ for you Alec?"

"Lydia..."

"Come on now, what have I always said?"

"Never let them go..."

"And what have you done?"

"I didn't let him go! He ran!"

"So run after him, you big dummy. If you truly love him, don't let him get away."

"Lydia..."

"Do you love him Alec?" She watched his face flush.

"L-Love is a pretty strong word."

"Alec..." Lydia pressed rather sternly.

"I...I mean...its not like I've felt this way before so..." He watched Lydia smile. "I don't know what I feel!" He huffed rather childishly once more, arms folded over his shirt and his eyebrows creased in frustration. "All of this is very new to me."

"Oh Alec..." There was almost laughter in her voice as Lydia pat him on the forearm, almost motherly in a way. "You're so clueless in love."

"Why do you say that?" Alec muttered softly.

"I've known you for years. And I certainly would know when someone makes an impact on you."

"I...guess..." God he hated talk like this.

"And truthfully, the clincher for me that you truly do feel _something_ for this man is the expression you have when you talk about him. I've never seen you look like that." She watched him flush at her honesty. "Oh, I've an idea, why not think what Izzy would do in this sort of situation?"

"No way..."

"Why not?" Lydia blinked in astonishment that her brilliant idea was being crushed in seconds flat.

"She'd just jump on the guy she liked, trapping him beneath her until he succumbed to her ways."

"Well, there is always that." Narrowed blue eyes gazed over at her.

"That'd freak Magnus out!" Alec picked at a stray thread at the bottom of his button down shirt. "And you know I'm not like that either."

"I don't know, maybe you just need some more liquid courage..." Again Alec blushed as Lydia raised her eyebrows multiple times at him rather suggestively. He had let slip that he planted a rather passionate kiss on an unsuspecting Magnus which of course had been reciprocated.

"Liquid courage huh..." Alec mumbled to himself. He immediately wiped the thought from his mind. "A-Anyway, its already awkward as it is between us. I don't want to expand on that."

"Maybe you need to speak to someone else?" Alec opened his mouth, but paused when Lydia pressed a finger to his lips. "And no I'm not talking about Izzy. We both know she totally would just jump on the guy she likes." That did make Alec crack a tiny smile. "What about people that are close to Magnus? What about that Ragnor fellow or Catarina? You've spoken about how close they are with Magnus, maybe see if you can gauge their opinion on the matter?"

"Well..." Could he truly go to Ragnor or Catarina about any of this? He didn't know them as well as Lydia presumed.

"Also, and please know there is no pressure about this either, but if things are as awkward as you say they are, and mainly because you've become a coward..." Alec glared at that. "Would you and the boys like to come back to the house?" She watched his eyes widen. "Just until your apartment is repaired of course."

"Well..."

"Don't worry, you don't have to let them know who I really am. I'm totally fine with being Aunt Lydia to them. After all, I'm not expecting to play happy family or anything like that. I mean, I'd be lying if I didn't say I'd love to see them, see how they've both grown and how wonderful you've raised them and such, but I also don't want to cause any added stress on you either."

"Can I...think about it?"

"Of course you can."Alec gave a slight nod of the head, finally taking a bite of the cake. Yeah, it had gone a little stale. "Now, with that bit over, tell me _more_ about this _Magnus Bane_ fellow. He sounds rather dashing."

"Lydia..."

"I know when you are hiding even more juicy details about him, now out with it Lightwood." He grinned at her stern demand. "And when I'm a lot better, and things do end up working out between the both of you, I'd love to meet the man who stole my dear Alec's heart."

"Lydia..." Alec whined as he slumped back onto the couch once more, delighted with her laughter, even if it were at his own expense. He truly was envious about her positive attitude.

#

Alec had finally farewelled Lydia just after they ate lunch together, he having knocked up some chicken and salad rolls for them from the groceries in her fridge. He had promised to keep in touch, give her updates on what was happening between he and Magnus (yeah right) and also to visit often too.

#

It was now early afternoon and Alec couldn't believe where he was right at this moment as his blue orbs gazed at a familiar neon sign. On heavy feet the author made his way down the stairs and knocked on the door. It wasn't quite opening time, but his continuous knocking finally got a response as one of the young waiters (Alec believed his name was Jem) unlocked it and opened it up to stare up at his tall form.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I must speak with Ragnor."

"And you are?"

"A regular patron...though I've not been in awhile." The look on the man's face said that he was not buying what Alexander was saying. "Look, my name is Alexander Lightwood. Please let Ragnor know I must speak to him about Magnus. I need to speak to him about a private matter." Alec's patience was already thin as it was as this handsome young man still refused him entry.

"What is this about Magnus?" Relief flooded Alec's face even though his heart was technically hammering away due to his nerves. He hadn't been too sure whether he could truly open up to this older man who was always going to be on Magnus' side no matter what.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but may I have a moment of your time?" There was Ragnor's shrug of the shoulders and Alec was finally allowed inside and headed out the back and to Ragnor's office, closing the door silently behind him.

"So, Mr Lightwood, what can I do for you?"

"Its Alec, and I just wanted to talk to you about Magnus if I could?"

"What about him?"

"Surely you know..." Ragnor raised an eyebrow as he sat back in his chair, patiently waiting for Alec to continue with whatever it was he wanted to say. "I mean...maybe Magnus isn't showing it here, but things are...strained between us." Were those even the right words to use?

"My sweet boy doesn't like giving away much, but it is true that I know when things aren't right with him, though I don't like to push the matter. When he is ready, he will talk to me."

"A-And how do I get him to talk to me? Although, I must admit, I've been making it hard on him to try and talk, but I believe I'm ready now. I want Magnus to take me seriously, so how do I do that?"

"Easily, talk to him." Ragnor tried not to grin at the put out facial expression on the dark haired man in his office. "Why come to me?" Ragnor decided to truly answer the question with a question of his own.

"You are very dear to Magnus. I'm hoping you may show pity on me and help me out?"

"Not likely," Ragnor was quick to respond, not pulling his punches.

"I'm not asking you to betray his trust or anything, just, maybe, I don't know, ask him to give me a chance?"

"So, what is it exactly that you want to say to him?"

"I want him." Alec had never felt his face flush so hot and so quickly then it was right at this moment. He held his breath, waiting for Ragnor to pass judgement on him but exhaled when the man just continued to gaze quietly at him.

"So, I gather you want to be dear to Magnus?"

Alec paused to think, "No...yes...no..." Ragnor arched an eyebrow. "I mean I do. Of course I do, but I...I want to be much more then that. I don't know, maybe my thoughts are all messed up, but in truth, Magnus is all I think about lately."

"You want him to love you." Ragnor watched blue eyes lower. This boy...young man...young _father_...was so... _green_. "You know, the last time Magnus truly loved, it ripped him apart." Blue eyes snapped to attention. "She broke his heart and it took him a long time to get over it, though technically I still think he's trying to get over it."

"Is she...still in his life now?"

"Camille is not. She has not been seen or heard of for several years now." Ragnor watched Alec's expression closely, but for now, he was giving nothing away.

"Then why..." Alec faulted with his question. He had no right to ask such things, but then he desperately wanted to know as well.

"I think Magnus has always held Camille dear, because one does do that for the person you thought you would spend your life with."

"I...guess so..." In truth, Alexander didn't have a freaking clue!

"He was going to propose to her." At the wide eyed look, this had clearly caught Alec off guard. "I always suspected she got wind of his plans and then fled, tearing his heart apart and sending the relationship up in flames whilst she was at it."

"He wanted to...marry her?" _Oh..._ Was this young man a little jealous at this news? If only Magnus knew of this sudden visit, maybe his silent wallowing would cease instantly.

"Since Camille, Magnus is not one to allow another into his heart so easily." Ragnor turned his hard and protective gaze for his sweet boy to a nervous Alec. Should he play this out? Make it far more tragic then it was? "Alas, my sweet boy is _doomed_ to wander the earth alone."

" _Ragnor..._ "

"However, for a fleeting moment, there was hope..." Blue rose to meet his crinkled gaze. "At least that is what Catarina and I thought when we discussed the change in Magnus over the past few weeks, since you and your sons came into his life. Well, before the current situation of course."

"Of course..." Alec muttered quietly.

"Intrigue flashed in his eyes...in his entire being the night you came to my bar." Alec felt his heart hammering in his ears. His ears weren't playing tricks on him were they? And by bloody oath he hoped Ragnor wouldn't be an asshole and give him false hope either. "No one, in all the years I have known Magnus, has made him react like that. Not even Camille." Alec let out a shuddering breath. "However, the tension between the both of you is clearly just on Magnus' part."

"Why?"

"If you had been Magnus' first potential interest, and he was still coming to terms with his sexuality and not being truthful to family, wouldn't you not hesitate? Wouldn't you push away, before anything could truly start so as not to feel heartache?" Alec had been lightly blushing before, but now he felt his cheeks darken at Ragnor's frank words. Though Magnus probably hadn't confessed about the current tension between them, the man had clearly talked to Ragnor about him nonetheless. "My sweet boy doesn't want to be hurt again.  
And whilst I am certain you are what he wants, he hesitates for your sake."

"For me?"

"You have family you would never want to disappoint."

"M-My family already know about me now."

"You still don't like the idea of disappointing them, correct?" Alec had no comeback for that. "Magnus has no family to think about. He couldn't care less about his own father, and Catarina and I, who are close to him, are not his blood kin. He is who he is...and he is comfortable in his skin. We accept everything about him. You on the other hand..."

"Me, what?"

"For the sake of your family, would you risk it all to be with him? Would you choose Magnus?"

"Y-You can't ask me that!"

"Oh...? And why not?"

"We-We don't even know if it'll work or..."

"Doubts like that will get you nowhere." Alec bit his bottom lip. "With Magnus, it is all...or nothing. You need to choose."

"Choose..."

"A life with Magnus...or a life without him..." Ragnor watched Alec's eyes widen at his bluntness. "This includes being their for each other through all the good times and the bad times. Through every struggle you can think of, mainly facing your family, owning up to them that Magnus is the one you want to be with regardless of their prejudice. You need to decide whether you could handle facing rejection for unbridled love and happiness from Magnus."

"Ragnor..."

"For he would give you that and more, if you chose him." Alec let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "Magnus would never ask you to choose him...not for anything in the world. But the question is, how much would you miss out on with Magnus not at your side? At you and your boys' side? Would you regret not taking that step forward for the rest of your life?" Ragnor's wise orbs observed Alec closely. He sat in the seat, much like a statue as he was lost in deep thought. When his head finally snapped up, determination flickered through those intense blue eyes.

"Thank you for your time." Ragnor frowned as Alec stood to his tall height. The little shit wasn't even going to tell him what he was going to do! That was the last time he'd offer his opinion for free!  
Ragnor watched Alec flee his office, obviously heading off to find Magnus.

"Ah well, I've done all I can." Ragnor placed a crystal glass on his desk and pulled half a bottle of scotch from a set of draws. "I pray, sweet boy, your happiness finds you soon. Then we can all rest easy."

#

Alec was walking down the streets of Brooklyn, debating on how to get Magnus aside, without the kids looking on, so he could confess his seriousness towards him. Of course he was certain Magnus would listen to him, since he was the one that was avoiding him first, so he hoped he still had that chance to talk to the man. And just like Lydia had said, he was a fighter...and he would not go down like this! And then with everything that Ragnor had said to him, by god he was so bloody embarrassed by most of it, but again, as he had confessed, Magnus was all he thought about these days. Well him and his kids (and of course Madzie too) and whether he would forever be scorned by his family for his life choices, there was no way anyone (not even his parents which he never wanted to disappoint) could take away the feelings in his head, his heart and even the butterflies in his gut when Magnus was in his vicinity (let alone up close and personal).

The author stopped dead in his tracks as his line of sight was taken up by a group of men and women, all dressed in darkly coloured business suits as they exited a large building, seemingly heading towards the three Mercedes idling at the curb. Alec narrowed his gaze, trying to figure out where he'd seen the man who was in the centre of the "posse" before and felt his head tilt when startling brown-amber gold eyes glanced at him before turning to look further down the street in the opposite direction. Alec always believed he was top notch when it came to sudden tells of when people were startled or maybe a little uncomfortable and if he had to choose one of those, the man in the centre of the other eleven businessmen and women, he'd say startled fit the bill entirely.

Craning his head, to look over several pairs of shoulders, Alec felt his eyes widen slightly as further down the street was the very man he was looking for! With heart thumping, palms probably sweating (even in the cool afternoon air) and he was sure his cheeks were slightly flushed, Alec quietly gazed at Magnus much like this posse was doing too. He looked so damn good in those leather pants, black silk shit (three buttons undone) and the leopard print jacket. Of course his hair was spiked, silver glitter smattering it, usual eye make-up, rings and necklaces to compliment his attire. A bag was slung over his shoulder, but his intense gaze had watched it slip from his shoulder to thud on the footpath, Magnus seemingly frozen in place.

"Magnus!" Alec finally found his voice, calling out to the man as he pushed rudely through the group blocking his access to the man. He felt eyes watching him, and gave a slight grin when puzzled brown and amber-gold eyes gazed at him, he knocking Magnus from whatever it was that froze him on the spot.

"Alexander..." Just hearing his name was all he needed...even if it were voiced in slight confusion as to what he was doing rather suddenly in front of him. However that wasn't important. What was important was that Alec never thought he would do what he was currently doing right now...and that was, once again, kissing Magnus! Of course the man stiffened in an instant, after all, they were on the streets of Brooklyn! His large hands cupped Magnus' face, not letting him break contact with him until he released all his pent up emotions into this lip-lock. When Magnus responded, it finally triggered Alec's brain to kick in, to realise where they were and that people were watching them, some with intrigue and others with disgust. That was just the way the world was.

"Sorry..." Alec breathed heavily, biting his lip when he realised that Magnus wasn't even paying attention to him! Instead, his gaze was looking over his shoulder and finally Alec turned his gaze and looked in the same direction, right into the narrowed gaze of the man that had eyed him for a fraction of a second earlier. "He looks familiar..."

"Well, you are looking upon Bane Industries _creator_."

"That's your father!" _No wonder those eyes seemed familiar..._ Both men observed Bane Senior stare at the both of them, Magnus dropping his gaze for a second as Alec bravely (or stubbornly) took hold of his hand, all in full view of the businessman. An elder gentleman whispered into the man's ear and then they all piled into the vehicles and were gone in seconds flat.

"He looked right at us!" Alec burst aloud, anger clearly on his face. "He just got into his car like you weren't even there!" Magnus couldn't help but think how cute Alexander was, getting angry just for him.

"Remember Alexander, we are not close."

"But still!" Alec stopped his rant as Magnus pat him on the arm and gave him a tiny smile.

He finally let go of his hand, though instantly hated not having the man's warm hand in his own. Alec also hated to admit that Magnus and his father did resemble each other, looks wise that is. Eyes especially. Magnus' father, though he didn't know how old he was, but boy he had great genes as he was very good looking for an older gentleman. Alec knew as Magnus aged, he would be exactly the same, if not way more flamboyant (and proud of it) of course. However, personality wise, the men were complete opposites, this Alec could tell even from the mere glances he received from the older man. Magnus was approachable for a start. He was sweet, kind and just down right loveable...secrets and all.

"Thank you for being so sweet."

"I didn't do anything." Alec scratched awkwardly at the back of his head, eyes shifting everywhere but Magnus, however when his sons' caretaker lifted his hand, cautiously placing it against his cheek, the tiny smile was all Alec needed and once again he found himself kissing Magnus! Only this time, it was gentle and sweet, and a little short as he really didn't give Magnus a chance to respond.

"You are full of surprises Alexander." The man shrugged his shoulders like it were no big deal, even though he was certain he was blushing like a fool. He gave a passer-by a glare, they shuffling on quickly and then turned his apprehensive gaze to Magnus, the very man that could either accept him for everything he was (secrets and all) or break him entirely. "What brought that on?"

"You aren't your father." Magnus gave a slight laugh, knocking his forehead against Alec's for a moment.

"That, I am fully aware of." Magnus finally dew away and bent down to pick up his bag, it giving him a few extra seconds to collect his thoughts.

"Where are the kids?"

"Catarina has Madzie tonight and your mother came and got the boys as per your request." Magnus watched Alec's blue eyes narrow at that. "She said you were going to be at the family home this weekend and she was collecting the boys for you."

"I said no such thing." Worry immediately filled Magnus' gaze.

"I'm so sorry, I should have checked with you. I figured, maybe you didn't want to talk to me at all, especially with what's been happening between us, and because of that I assumed you relayed your request through your mother who equally hates me so..."

"I don't hate you." Magnus lifted his gaze to read the truth in Alexander's own eyes. "I admit, you frustrate the hell out of me, but I don't want to live my life with anymore regrets." Alec took hold of Magnus' hands. "I won't run away from my feelings." Magnus felt his breath catch. "And neither should you."

"Alexander..."

"What's with the bag?" Magnus was continuously surprised at how Alec could jump from topic to topic.

"Well, I figured with everyone away I'd just stay the night at Ragnor's."

"You don't like being alone?"

"Well...my home is now overrun by Madzie and the Lightwood's. So much so that the quiet seems to get to me these days."

"Don't go to Ragnor's."

"Alexander..."

"Please Magnus," Alec squeezed his hands. "Can we at least talk?" Looking into this very handsome man's pretty blue hopeful eyes, Magnus was still counting his lucky stars that someone like him could attract Alec's attention, never mind the rejection he gave him days ago. "Lets go home."

"A-Alright..." A tiny little smile would not leave Magnus' lips as he liked Alexander's deep sensual voice calling his place _home_. And then there was also the fact that Alec took his hand again, walking the both of them down the street as the man finally got his bearings, knowing they were only a few blocks from the apartment building.

Coming back from their sudden meeting on the street, and the lip-locks he'd received from Alexander, was making Magnus a little awkward. He had spent the slow walk back in sheer silence, a mountain of thoughts rushing through his head, eyes downcast as he kept them glued to Alec's left hand holding his right one. The author himself strode down the street, like a man on a mission, lips in a thin line, but Magnus knew he too was in deep thought.

Once they hit the apartment building, Alec finally let go of Magnus and followed the man inside and up the stairs. Usually Magnus would take the elevator, but clearly he needed more time to think things over...or make sense of what Alexander had done on the streets at least.

"You know," Magnus began, shifting his gaze to Alec who was closing the front door to the apartment behind him. "Truthfully, I was going to stay more then a night at Ragnor's."

"Why?"

"You refused to be in my presence Alexander." He watched a tiny frown mar Alec's handsome face as there was no denying that at all. "I figured it was best for me to go."

"B-But this is your home! I mean if anyone should leave, it is me and the boys!" Alec raked a hand through his messy black hair. "I don't want to drive you from your own home Magnus, you've given up so much of your time and space for me and my sons."

"Well..."

"We'll go."

"What?"

"We need to give you back your space so we'll just..."

"No!" Magnus shouted rather suddenly, his raised voice not only surprising him, but Alexander as well. The thought of his home being devoid of the Lightwood's was rather painful to think about. "Please, its alright, the three of you can..."

"Hello lover." Magnus stiffened instantly, knowing Alec had done the same. He darted his gaze to look upon a stunning woman in a low cut floor length red silk dress, one long leg crossed over the other as she sat on his couch, her long slender hand having reached over and turned on a lamp to douse her voluptuous body in pale lighting, her bold emerald green eyes locking onto the rather stiff looking Magnus.

"How'd _you_ get in here?" Magnus jolted, remembering that Alec was here too, his gaze quickly lifting to fierce blue eyes. He found it rather shocking and interesting that Alec took a step forward, left arm out as though trying to keep him away from this "intruder" who had broken into his home. Protecting those you cared about was practically second nature to Alec as his right hand shot into his pocket, pulling out his phone as though ready to call the police.

"Don't," Alec paused, intense blue eyes staring profusely at him, demanding an explanation. "I know her."

"But..."

"Oh Magnus, really, _him_?" Magnus felt Alec stiffen at his side at the blatant disappointment in the woman's voice as she pointed at Alec like he were an insect of some kind.

"I'll only ask this one more time Camille, how'd you get in here?"

"Ca-Camille?" Magnus turned his intrigued gaze to Alec for a moment, watching as recognition flashed across his face as though he recognised the woman's name. _Funny, I don't remember telling you anything..._ "How?" Magnus thought it best to leave that other thought to himself for now.

"I still have my key."

"You were meant to leave that behind when you walked out and left me broken hearted."

"Oh Magnus, I never broke up with you, I just had _things_ to do." Camille waved it off as though it were nothing, but Alec could feel rage suddenly bubbling within Magnus. He quickly cleared his throat, watching the man simmer down instantly, his deep brown eyes focusing on him.

"Maybe I should leave the both of you to chat, considering you said you know her?"

"Well..."

"I really should call my mother, ask her how my sons are doing, and also try not to start a fight with her for lying to you as well." He watched a tiny grin flutter across Magnus' lips. "Did you want me to see how Madzie is doing?" Magnus dumbly nodded his head, completely lost for words with the sudden appearance of Camille. He observed as she silently eyed Alec as he walked down the hallway and directly into his makeshift bedroom to make the relevant calls.

"Sleeping with a man with kids, really Magnus, that is not like you. After all, you were never good at complicated relationships so I wouldn't think you'd start now."

"How would you know what I'm like now, you've been gone for five years!" Magnus quickly closed his eyes, trying very hard to remain calm. He would need to do double o even triple his Tai Chi tomorrow that was for sure. Instantly he stiffened, eyes snapping open when Camille had sauntered over to him, her body lightly pressed against his. He'd touched every single curve of hers...for years...and yet now he felt repulsed by her. "Ditch the boring father with the kids. Lets go have an exciting adventure, one more time, yes?"

"Alexander is not a boring father, and neither am I." Camille paused from sliding her hand up his arm. Magnus refused to go further with his words since it was none of her business.

"Oh, how _cute_ , you always did want a family." Magnus was so shocked when she kissed him that he froze on the spot. It was only for a few seconds, but finally his hands rose, pushing Camille away just as a clearing of the throat could be heard at the same time.

Magnus darted his gaze over to Alexander. "Um...its...complicated?" He spoke rather pathetically.

" _Clearly..._ " Alec was angry.

Magnus didn't have a chance to try and defend himself when his body stiffened once more. Camille now stood behind him, far too close as she wrapped her slender arms around him, dropping her chin on his left shoulder as she bore her eyes, narrowed in a glare, as though she were trying to protect her property against Alec who she just _knew_ Magnus was falling for.

"Please refrain from touching him." Magnus blinked astounded at Alec's cool, calm and collected request, watching as he folded his arms over his chest looking all manly and defiant. "He doesn't like it."

"How do you know what Magnus does and doesn't like?" The man in question cringed when he felt Camille's right hand run down his chest and flutter over his groin for a brief moment before moving it back up to wrap it around his narrow waist rather possessively.

"Because you make him sick. He's practically white as a ghost looking at you now." That seemed to anger Camille as she finally let go of Magnus, her high heels clacking on his tiles as she made her way over to Alec, sizing him up once more.

"Really Magnus, he's so...plain!" Alec frowned, pretty pleased with himself for keeping his cool, but rather pissed at this woman right now. After all, from what Ragnor had said, she had practically ripped out Magnus heart! And to him that was downright unforgivable in his books! He tried to remain as neutral and unaffected as he could, as hard as that was, and instead followed Camille with his narrowed gaze as she began to circle him like a shark.

"Far from it in fact." Crystal blue eyes darted over to Magnus now, eyes growing slightly wide as Alec finally registered what Magnus was saying about him. "Camille, it was lovely to see you, I wish you the very best with whatever you do, but please never darken my doorstep again."

"Magnus,"

"Ever." He voiced with finality. "Now hand over my key." Magnus placed out his hand.

"You've...changed."

"I suppose I have. After all, you can't just walk all over me anymore. I'm not that same young man I was back then."

"Magnus,"

"I _loved_ you Camille." He watched hers and Alec's eyes widen. Why the hell did she seem that surprised. It wasn't the first time he had said it to her. Camille took a step towards Magnus, but his hand went up warning her off from approaching him. "I am no longer easy to fool. You have done enough damage to me."

"But I..."

"Do you have _any_ idea how long I waited for you to come back?" Magnus knew Alec was staring at him, but for now he couldn't look at him as he needed to get all of this off his chest. He'd been holding it in, carrying it around with him for so damn long. He was certain this is what he needed to do in order to truly move on from the heartbreak she had caused him. Though Ragnor had always said that he had let her walk all over him and that she'd practically killed his feelings...damn near destroyed him entirely. That he had _let_ her destroy him. He hated when Ragnor said that, getting into a fight with him, but what he hated even more was the fact the man had been right. "You screwed with my emotions, so much so I can no longer trust another with my heart." Magnus darted his gaze to a shocked looking Alec. "For years it has remained hardened and protected from all relationships. I've been so afraid to let anyone in, because of what you did to me." He hoped he wasn't blushing like an idiot as he darted his gaze quickly to Alexander. "But perhaps that is changing now." He watched Alec jolt on the spot, surprised by his comment, considering he had rejected his advances a little less then a week ago, but then he had also accepted his surprise kisses on the street earlier on too.

As Magnus stood in his apartment, with both Camille and Alexander, he was now washing himself of all his painful past he had with her, and hoped Alexander now had a better understanding as to why he had originally rejected his advances. And then there was the possibility that with letting everything go, lifting himself up from his darkness to finally see that there was indeed light at the end of the tunnel...and that very light...was Alexander. "Now, give me back my key and don't _ever_ return." Magnus repeated his words.

The silence was thick in his apartment, but after a small amount of time his key was thrown at him, it bouncing off his chest before clinking to the ground and then Camille was gone, door slamming shut behind her.

"At last..." Magnus muttered to himself. "Its finally...over..." And then suddenly all the strength in Magnus' legs left him as he crumbled to the ground.

"Magnus!" Alec rushed to his side, kneeling on the tiles, one strong dependable arm around his shoulders as Magnus began to shake uncontrollably.

"I-I'm alright..."

"No, you're not." Alec voiced rather sternly. He hated to see Magnus in such a state. "Let me help you."

"How?" Alec was stumped as he had no answer to that. Those beautiful brown and amber-gold eyes practically pleaded with him in silence for help and yet he didn't know what the hell he could do for him. Alec wracked his brain and in truth, all he could think to do was wrap his arms around Magnus tighter, allowing the man to rest his head against his shoulder.

"You're free now Magnus." Alec softly confessed, lips pressed to spiked and glittery hair. He didn't know if what he said was going to give Magnus any form of comfort, but when he felt his stiff body slacken against his, and felt the man take in several deep breaths, eyes drifting closed, he knew those words were soothing the man. Well that and his hug...at least he hoped in any case.

The two didn't know how long they stayed that way until Magnus shifted against him, pulling away slightly. His face was slightly flushed, just like Alec's was, and the two men pulled each other to their feet.

"Its getting late."

"It is." Alec agreed quietly.

"We should get an early night. Catarina is dropping off Madzie early tomorrow since she's an appointment to get to by 9am."

"Yes we should." Now it was awkward.

Both men moved gingerly down the hallway, Alec walking Magnus to his bedroom door, even though it weren't that far from the bedroom he stayed in. Magnus found it both laughable and endearing at the same time.

"Well...um...good night."

"Good night..." Alec went to turn away, to head for bed and knew he wouldn't sleep as he would think about all the things he hadn't yet said to Magnus but paused when the man wrapped a graceful hand around his wrist. Alec turned his sparkling blue eyes from the hand around his left wrist and moved it over the arm, up the chest and finally reached Magnus' shifting gaze. "What is it?" Magnus now had Alec's full attention, but as he stared at the man, nothing was coming from his lips! Magnus felt his heart clench when Alec pulled his arm from his light grip. In that moment he instantly knew. He didn't want to let Alexander go.

"Stay with me."

Alec's heart was going a hundred miles an hour, probably the same as Magnus' as he didn't even have a chance to think about an answer as his body followed Magnus into the bedroom. As the door clicked closed, their lips collided rather urgently. Shoes and clothes were being pulled off rather hastily, it was rather comical, both men not being able to help their tiny chuckles at their desperation to feel each other. They both flopped ungracefully onto Magnus' bed, soft laughter still on their lips, it echoing through the dully lit room as they drew closer once more, practically kissing the life out of each other.

 **# To be Continued #**


	15. Chapter 15

**Life with Magnus**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Wow, I got this done quicker then I thought I would. Hooray me! I'm thinking this is probably one of my fave chapters, just downright fluff in my opinion.

#

 **Chapter Fifteen**

#

Magnus gasped awake, like he'd just been pulled from a nightmare of epic proportions. His heart was hammering in his chest and his mind was downright fuzzy as he couldn't quite grasp what the hell made him fee like that. In the pale lighting of his bedroom, he sucked in deep breaths as his brown and amber-gold eyes looked out his large bedroom window. It was still pitch black outside, meaning the winter sunrise was still quite a ways off.

Magnus' rather shaky hand reached for the glass of water on his bedside table as he took a few gulps, quenching his parched throat and then placed it back down before wiping his hand over his sweaty brow. Was he coming down with something?

Last night had thrown every form of emotion at him, from humour to nervousness, to passion and desperate want and need for the dark haired author who was leaning heavily over him, practically squashing him into his own mattress. It made him shiver a little just remembering it. As Alec had gazed down at him, he could make out his own reflection in those gorgeous crystal blue eyes. Instantly Magnus had felt rather shy at that moment...and he _never_ felt shy about much these days.

 _Wait..._ Magnus had seen hesitation in Alexander, that one word making him freeze in an instant. Did he perhaps think he was going to go back on his words of wanting Alec to stay with him? The look was so adorable, but Magnus couldn't bare keeping the man in suspense as his slender hand drifted from Alec's lower back and down his own side, to where his pants were riding low against his hips. His hand went into the pocket and he pulled out the omamori from within, placing it a safe distance away, on the bedside table, not wanting it to be crushed during their frantic love making. Magnus didn't want to call it sex, even though that is blatantly what they were about to do. It felt so...casual...so...impersonal...and that is not what he wanted the both of them to feel right now.

 _You've kept it with you...all this time?_ Alec had sultrily murmured against his ear, though Magnus was sure it was just his mind playing tricks on him, though his body did shiver (again) at the man's closeness.

 _Of course, you bought it for me Alexander._ And that was pretty much one of the last things he had said that evening, as electricity buzzed about his body as Alec leaned in closer, locking their lips together in yet another passionate kiss. It immediately sent pleasure bursting through Magnus' entire being, and he was pretty damn sure his eager responses were setting Alexander off as well.

As their night drew on, languid caresses and kisses spread over their entire bodies, gasps and groans filling the quiet of the bedroom before everything went silent, bodies spent and collapsed, wrapped warmly in golden silk sheets.

Breathing finally calmed and it gave Magnus a chance to go over everything that he and Alec had been through so far, and in a fleeting moment, before his eyes closed as he dropped off to sleep, Magnus knew every feeling he had for Alexander was most definitely fast turning into love. Though he dare not voice it, just in case it scared him away.

#

Noise jolted Magnus back into reality, he turning to look over his left shoulder as he finally took notice of the light coming from the slightly ajar door to his ensuite. His gaze shifted to the vacant side of his bed, where Alexander had collapsed and fallen asleep, but it was now vacant of him (duh – he was obviously in the bathroom). Quickly, as though to not alert the man he was awake, Magnus laid back down, resting on his side, his bare back to Alec as he listened to the click of the light and then Alec stood beside the bed. The other reason Magnus didn't want to face him, not only to alert him of being awake at this ungodly hour, but also he wasn't sure if Alexander was someone who would just roll out of bed in the buff, go to the bathroom and then return without a stitch of clothing on. He just wasn't prepared to find that out just yet.

With eyes closed, and breath held for a few moments, all of Magnus' other senses were heightened as Alec's heavier body pressed the mattress down as he shifted back under the sheets. At least there was that – he stayed with him. He could feel the hesitation wash over Alexander in waves as he seemed to pause in his movements as though debating whether he should move closer or not. Sadly, he didn't. Though Magnus did have to stave off another shudder when Alec's cool fingers glided lightly over his warm skin, down the middle of his spine in fact. _How bold..._ And then he felt a lump build in his throat when that hand decided to rest lightly over his left hip, seemingly a little possessive, which of course was rather sweet, but perhaps Alec wanted him to know that he was still beside him, just not flush against him like they'd previously been for half the night.

After all, they needn't start something up in the wee hours of the morning (as tempting as it was) when they needed to ensure they were both up and dressed before Catarina arrived with Madzie.

#

Magnus didn't know when he drifted back to sleep, but again he jolted awake, though not as bad as he had a couple of hours earlier. In fact, what had woken him this time was movement near his left side, it of course being Alexander as he was wide awake now too. He shifted his gaze to look at him, noticing his pale broad back was facing him as Alec sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes moved over the four large tattoos on his back, remembering having traced his fingers over the designs before tracing his lips over them too, watching that pale taut skin shudder beneath his ministrations.

As they had de-clothed each other during their escapades, Magnus couldn't help but play particular attention to the large tattoo against Alec's shuddering abdomen, his hand dipping below the waistband of his jeans and briefs, just as his eyes did the same as he was ever so intrigued as to where it ended. Pale skin flushed multiple times during the evening as Magnus traced his eyes over every inch of Alexander's body, blinking in astonishment at yet more tattoos were revealed to him when the man finally lay just as naked as he did. These tattoos were down his legs not where _you_ were thinking.

"Morning,"

"Oh, um, morning..." Magnus creased his eyebrows as he sat up slowly in bed.

"Is everything alright?"

"Ah, um, yeah, just, lots to do today."

"Alexander..."

"I need to get going."

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked in surprise. This Alexander made him feel nervous as his blue eyes had refused to meet his gaze.

"Well, I need to chat with my mother about what she did yesterday and after that I'll bring the boys back here once we've done some shopping."

"I've plenty of groceries in the fridge so you needn't worry about that." He gulped down the lump in his throat when Alec didn't move from his spot at the edge of the bed nor respond to what he had said. Quickly Magnus cleared his throat, trying to remain cool, calm and collected. "I know, how about I make us some breakfast? I know you like my pancakes."

"I'm fine." _Okaaaay..._

"Then lets go have a shower and after Catarina drops off Madzie, we can all go together to collect Maxy and Raph?"

Magnus felt a frown mar his lips at the tense way in which Alexander was sitting. "Sh-Shower...? T-Together...?"

"Oh!" Magnus hadn't meant for the man to take it like that, as adorable as it was, since he could see the light flush creeping over Alec's skin. His frown was gone in an instant. "Well, I didn't quite mean it like that, but I'm all for it if you're game." He couldn't help but tease the man a little, though the smile on his lips faltered immediately when Alexander jerked away from his light touch, since he had only just placed his hand against his shoulder, but had watched Alec practically jump out of his bed and move further away from him.

"N-No, I'm fine. I really just need to get the boys."

"In your underwear?" Alec had been heading for the bedroom door in just his plain black boxer briefs. Magnus watched him retrace his steps, though he didn't even look at him, yet again, as he scooped up his littered clothing strewn about the carpet. And then, like nothing had ever happened in his room, since it was devoid of every stitch of clothing Alec had on (and the man himself) Magnus sat alone in his bed.

"Shit..." Magnus placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Did Alexander regret sleeping with him?

#

Magnus poked his head through the archway which lead to his kitchen as he listened to hearty laughter coming from the two seater couch near his large flat screen TV. Madzie, Max and Raphael were giggling heartily away at whatever cartoon was currently airing. There innocence made him feel a little better even though it was nearing lunchtime and Alexander had not returned from wherever he went.

#

When Alec fled his home, Magnus began a massive debate inside his head. Half telling him to go after the man, find out what the problem was, and to tell him that everything was going to be alright, that they could work it out because he loved him – as scary as those words could be. The other half was of course his weak side, a side Magnus hadn't allowed to surface for quite some time, or a side he hadn't realised he still had, though now having met Alexander, the man affected every emotion within him.

This weak side was convinced that after sleeping with him, Alexander had come to regret it, probably thinking it was better to be with that Lydia woman and marry her like his parents wanted. And then they would live happily ever after and he would die broken and alone once more. That very thought, as Magnus took a shower, made his knees weak. His breathing became laboured and he had finally realised that this was the nightmare he had woken from before sunrise. He'd been walking through darkness, unsure what was going on and completely lost in the process. His lungs were starved of air, his throat hurt like hell and that is when he realised in his nightmare he was yelling for Alexander, eyes practically burning with tears. Fear gripped him in an instant as he had continued to call out to the handsome blue eyed man. His yelling shifted to calling out for Madzie, Max and Raphael as well. No one appeared. He was all alone in a barren wasteland, locked in his own personal hell.

 _Enough..._ Magnus had muttered in his shower, shaking his head of those horrific thoughts, water splashing everywhere as he did so. He would _not_ fall apart. He turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower stall, gazing at his reflection in the half fogged mirror. Magnus had to come to terms with Alec's decisions. The man regretted sleeping with him. He was but a fleeting moment in his life.

Magnus steeled himself as he wrapped a towel around his waist, droplets of water falling to his shoulders as he headed for his large wardrobe, eyeing off an all black ensemble like he were mourning something that hadn't truly been given a vast amount of time to develop.

So Alec didn't want him, big deal. He was an adult, he could totally handle that. It was just a tiny blip, a small mistake (yeah right) between the two of them. Give him a few hours and he'd be fine, ready to shield his hurt and cover it all up with fake smiles. Yeah, that's exactly what Magnus would do.

That morning, Magnus didn't even bother to do his usual Tai Chi exercises, the whole "getting over it" not working as fast as he hoped as he sat at his dining room table, a pot of tea for comfort and his black and gold dressing gown wrapped around his body. He hadn't bothered to dress yet, just placed on clean silk pyjama pants and the gown. His mood was shitty, so today was just going to be a pyjama wearing day. He would stay indoors, it looked like snow out there anyway.

Half an hour had gone by and there was the knock at his door. He opened it and was greeted with a brightly smiling Madzie and Catarina. He hugged his adorable sweet pea, gave Catarina a kiss on the cheek and let the elder woman into his home. Whilst Madzie placed her things in her bedroom, Catarina had frowned as she looked Magnus over. She had tapped him motherly under the chin, much like Ragnor did to him, and demanded answers. He refused to give details, since he didn't want Alexander's regret to be true, and for now she had stopped pestering him. He never did give her much of a choice as conveniently she had that appointment to keep at 9am. He'd given her another peck on the cheek and waved goodbye. Thankfully he didn't have to think about Alexander, even just for a little bit, as his attention was stolen by Madzie.

Well, that was for about an hour as he and Madzie had just been debating on what to read, since _The Little Sorceress_ had already been read three times as it was, and Magnus was sick of it (sort of) when they were interrupted by several knocks at the front door. He was quite surprised when he heard tiny voices calling out to him through the door and on quick feet opened it up to reveal Max and Raphael and of all people: Maryse Lightwood!

Before he could even greet the scary mother, his legs were attacked by the two adorable boys. _Magnus, we missed you!_

 _And I missed you._ He responded back with a slight coo in his voice. _Where is your daddy? He was heading your way to come and collect you._ He observed a look of puzzlement flash across Maryse Lightwood's face. So, clearly the man had lied to him. It wasn't the urgency of needing to have it out with his mother (again) and to get his sons back either. It was him, without a single doubt now.

Once again Magnus wasn't truly acknowledged by Alexander's mother as she told her grandsons to behave and that she and their grandfather would see them soon. They gave her innocent waves and once she was inside the elevator Magnus closed his front door.

 _Where is daddy Magnus?_ It was a very good question indeed.

 _Maybe he's getting a surprise for the both of you?_ It was all he could think to say and he watched as the boys gave him wide excited smiles, eyes sparkling at the thought of presents from their beloved father. He quickly distracted them with advising them that Madzie was home, heart swelling when he watched the trio give each other hugs before he sat them on the couch and handed the remote to Max to choose a station. Whilst they were busy, it gave Magnus a moment to stand on his balcony, gazing at the bridge, the cool breeze ruffling his unkempt hair as he lost himself within his thoughts.

#

Which brought him to now, a few more hours having gone by as he was now making lunch. And he too was a little bit hungry as he really hadn't eaten for a solid 24 hours now. He'd just finished cutting the crusts off the chicken, lettuce and mayonnaise sandwiches and then proceeded to cut them into triangles. He piled the sandwiches onto a large platter which also contained glasses of juice, cut up watermelon and small bars of chocolate to enjoy after everyone ate their sandwiches. No dessert before your main meal is what Magnus was taught, though when eyes weren't watching him when he was younger, he did sneak a chocolate (or two) into his pockets back then.

Just as he placed the platter on the dining table and called the children over, his head turned, just like theirs did when they heard noise coming from the other side of the door once more. There was quite a bit of thumping going on, a muffled curse here and there and then as Magnus drew closer the distinct sound of keys rattling. He felt his heart leap into his throat as he stood much like a statue in the middle of his own home as the door finally burst open and there was Alec, looking a bit dishevelled and flushed in the face.

Not that he didn't have an excuse for looking that way when his arms were laden with heavy bags and what was lying in the hallway at his feet, of all things, was a Christmas tree!

"Daddy!" Both boys voiced in delight as Alec unloaded his arms of bags and swooped down to hug his boys. Even Madzie had come over and was greeted with the same amount of affection.

"What's all this?" Magnus questioned as nonchalant as possible. Again he noticed Alec couldn't reach his gaze and once again felt his heart give a painful tug. No! _He_ would be the bigger man and just let everything go, no dramas needed.

"Every time you spoke about Christmas to the kids, excitement lit up their faces and I thought...well with your home being so lovely and beautiful that maybe...maybe you wouldn't mind having it decorated? I mean, I had every intention of doing this back in my apartment with the boys, you know, a tradition with decorating the tree and such, but with the construction works going on..."

"You have no home to do that with them." Magnus finished off. _Well, at least he can construct some sentences with me._

"S-Sorry, is that...asking too much of you? I mean I didn't even think to ask if you celebrate Christmas or..." Though he couldn't meet his eyes, there was a tiny smile on his face as Max, Madzie and Raphael were peering excitedly into various bags.

"Its fine Alexander. I'm happy to indulge any traditions you want to make with your sons." No more words were spoken as Magnus made his way over, silently holding up one end of the tree and waited for Alec to grab the other end, his foot kicking the door closed once they were safely inside.

#

Another day had passed since the _deed_ had been done and still, the awkwardness ensued. Magnus was trying to be his ever professional self, pretending that nothing was wrong in his little world as he devoted a lot of Saturday afternoon with sorting through the bags and bags of decorations Alec had. He had decided, that tomorrow (which meant today) was going to be the day for decorating his home, much to the excitement coming from the three children.

There was all good intentions to commence the decorating Saturday, right after lunch, but the afternoon had become a tiny bit of a write off as it took quite awhile for Magnus to get the tree into the perfect spot and then there was also positioning it so it could stand correctly as well. That had taken longer, much to Alec's annoyance. It was always on a slight tilt which frustrated him and whilst tiny imperfections like that didn't really bother Magnus, the author was having none of it. Whilst Alec's intentions were unbelievably sweet in wanting to put the Christmas cheer into Magnus' home (and maybe even into the both of them) he truly did have to fight the laughter from his voice at Alec's open frustrations and watching him bite his lip every time he wanted to swear, since three pairs of large innocent eyes were blinking over at him.

Alas, another good couple of hours had gone by that Saturday, the tree was now upright and Magnus had spent the next several hours, sitting on the floor with the children sitting around him in a circle as they attacked the shopping bags with gusto. Alexander had truly gone all out with everything in the bags. Decorations after decorations had been pulled from their respective packaging and Magnus noticed a certain theme was in place: golds, silvers and crystals. _Its all like Magnus!_ The man in question arched an eyebrow at young Max for saying that. _Everything is so sparkly! Like Magnus!_ Raphael finished off, being on the same wavelength as his older brother. _You sweet boys..._ Magnus had given them delightful hugs, eyes darting to Alexander who's face was slightly flushed. _Oh! Were the boys correct?_ Again Alexander's gaze didn't reach his own. His heart was once again conflicted right now. For it gave a tug for the man before him, but then he didn't want his heart to be changed even more then it already was by a man who clearly didn't like sleeping with him!

Quickly Magnus returned his attention to the three children around him and they investigated the last of the bags to find hundreds and hundreds of gold coloured fairy lights and a rather beautiful wreath for the front door too.

 _Daddy, put it on the door._ Raphael had requested of his quiet father and Alec did as ordered of him. It gave Magnus a slight breather as he was beginning to feel rather self conscious with the father silently looking at him, but not trying to look at him. Perhaps Alec thought he was doing it in secret, but of course Magnus knew better.

The possibilities were endless of where everything was going to go and it wasn't long before there were sad looks on their children's faces as Alec decided to distance himself even more, advising them that he needed to "do stuff" in the bedroom and mumbled for the boys to behave. Really, there was no need for that as Maxy and Raph never put a foot wrong with Magnus.

Alec never showed himself again that night, not until it was time for dinner and then when it was time for everyone to shower and go to bed.

They had shared an awkward good night in the hallway and Magnus bit his own lip, willing himself not to cry as Alec entered his makeshift bedroom and closed the door in his face.

#

Magnus sat awake most of the night, debating on what the hell he should do. Surely things couldn't go on like this, it was practically ripping him apart. And now with it nearing two days of Alec not looking him in the eye, and the fact there was no fleeting touches, no intense stares and not a single kiss, Magnus truly was ready to burst. Being an adult be damned, he needed to have it out with the man.

And rather conveniently for him, Clary's mother had called Sunday morning, as her cute daughter wanted to have a play date and sleep over with Madzie, Max and Raphael. This was his chance...well...unless Alec said no of course. The man had said yes. Bags were packed and Alec took the three children to meet Clary, Jace and their mothers in the nearest park. Magnus had offered, but Alec had just shrugged his shoulders saying he was dressed (yes, Magnus was once again in his black and gold pyjama ensemble) and it was fine for him to do it.

This also meant decorating was placed on hold again, but the concept of a sleep over was far more exciting it seemed. Well, for now anyway. Magnus was sure Clary's place would be decked out already, so once the children saw it and then returned home tomorrow, he just knew there would be demands to start decorating his home immediately.

Whilst Alec was gone, this gave Magnus time to go about his domestic chores, starting with a load of washing which was filled with the children's clothes. There were two more loads left, one being all the towels (as everyone got fresh new fluffy towels and face washers) and the other contained his and Alec's clothing, the man not in the least bit bothered about washing their clothing together, even though they appeared at odds lately. Though, who cared, it was just washing after all, something as simple as that meant nothing. It was practical.

#

With his home in some form of order (even if only for a day) Magnus had just finished watering the plants on his balcony when once again he heard the click of his lock go. He tried not to pay attention to the thudding of his heart as he placed down the watering can and slid the balcony door closed. His eyes shifted over to Alec and then he began stacking the mass amount of newspapers which had been building up.

"Do you have any plans Alexander?"

"What?"

"I was thinking of going out myself, maybe to catch up with Ragnor if he isn't still sleeping that is." He stole a quick glance at a rather rigid Alexander, hands fisted at his sides. He looked ready to explode. "Most of the chores are done so you'll finally be able to have some peace and quiet without my getting in your way."

"Stop talking to me like that!" Magnus arched an eyebrow at the man's attitude.

"Like what?"

"Like we are damn strangers!"

"Excuse me?" Now it was Magnus' turn to sound put out. He folded his arms over his chest, his undone dressing gown gaping open.

"Stop pretending like it never happened!" Alec shouted at him and Magnus' eyes immediately grew wide. He'd never been spoken to like this and he needn't be a rocket scientist to know exactly what Alec was talking about.

"I was doing it for you." He watched Alec's mouth snap closed. "You were the one who was so uncomfortable about sleeping with me." Magnus took a seat on his couch, heart thudding in his chest as Alec took a seat next to him. As much as he wanted to have it out with the man, he wasn't ready at all!

"Its not that..." Came Alec's suddenly soft reply.

"Then what is it?" When there was nothing but silence, Magnus screwed up his face. "Fine,"

"Magnus wait!" Alec threw out his hand, fingers wrapping around Magnus' wrist, silently telling him not to go. After a tense few minutes, Magnus sat back down, feeling the warmth leave him when Alec finally let go of his wrist.

"Alexander..." He watched sad blue eyes glance over at him before adorably darting away. Alec may say that he frustrated the hell out of him, but truth be told, he could say the same about Alec! Even with everything that had gone on, and clearly what was happening now, the man was still so handsome and cute all at once. "You can tell me anything..." He watched those pretty blue eyes finally lock with his gaze for more then two seconds now. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah..." He watched Alec's shoulders sag a little. Was he ready to talk?

"So what is it?" Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat. "Please be honest with me. I can take it if you regret sleeping with me."

"I said its not that!" Magnus hadn't realised just how much those words meant to him when Alec snappily replied.

"Then what?" He so wanted to take hold of Alec's hands, but feared the man would just jump to his feet and run away. After all, the last touch he tried to give him was that very morning when he had fled his bedroom.

"I've never done this before!" Alec had never felt so mortified then he did right now. Even so, regardless of what he was feeling, Magnus deserved to know. He watched Magnus tilt his head. How he loved that look and the adorable crease to his brow as he pondered over what he was talking about. When Magnus made no comment, Alec waved his hand between the both of them. "This...us...I'm not...experienced." God he felt so lame as his cheeks brightened.

"Wait...are you saying..."

"You're my first..." Alec bit his bottom lip before leaning forward, elbows on his knees as he cradled his head in his hands, not wanting to look at Magnus' supposedly pitiful gaze at him. "Now do you get why I've been so...awkward?" Alec couldn't very well call himself an asshole so had opted for that, but truthfully, he had been acting like an ass. The silence grew thick between the both of them.

"Well, I figured I was your first man, since you appear to be a bit hesitant in taking that sort of step with another man...and also because you've got kids and all, but Alexander, its alright..."

"That's not it." Alec finally snapped his head up, intense eyes not breaking from Magnus' deep brown and amber-gold gaze. "I mean...you _are_ my actual first...in _everything_..." It only took a few seconds for Magnus to process all of this in his head and Alec immediately knew when it had finally hit home as Magnus' lips parted open in shock and his eyes had widened too. "I knew it, you're horrified..."

"No..." Magnus placed a hand on Alec's shoulder and thankfully this time, the man did not run away. Granted he was bloody surprised and a thousand and one questions were on the tip of his tongue since Alec had two little boys, surely he'd been intimate with the mother of his children!? But then he instantly remembered what Alec had said when he was drunk. That he and Lydia never had sex the conventional way to have the kids... Letting out a tiny sigh, Magnus placed a small smile on his lips as he lifted his arm and placed it over Alec's tense shoulders, drawing him towards him as he knocked his head against his own. "Oh Alexander..." Would it be wrong of him to tell him he felt quite honoured and delighted that he were (or was) going to be his first everything? "You don't have to be ashamed at all."

"I'm not ashamed." Was that a slight pout in his voice?

"Would it help if I said you were quite good?" Truthfully Magnus didn't know what to say to ease the way Alec was currently feeling about himself.

A slight chuckle, almost bitter it seemed, finally reached his ears. "Reading books has its perks." Alec mumbled, and finally shifted away from Magnus, practically lying on half the couch with his left arm flung over his eyes. "Is quite good...even good enough?" Alec jerked his arm away from his eyes, blinking widely up at Magnus who had shifted in his own seated position. The man was now straddling his lap! He felt his shoulders ease, his eyes soften and a slight smile graced his lips, even though he was certain his cheeks were darkening in colour too, as Magnus' wonderfully warm hands cupped his face and the man was smiling at him...only for him.

"Practice makes perfect..." Magnus mumbled before allowing Alec a chance to flee, but when he didn't, he bent down and sealed his lips with his own. A buzz went through his body when Alec's arms snaked around his slender waist, pulling him in even closer.

#

It was mid afternoon and Magnus had just re-entered his bedroom to see Alec was just getting back into his bed, now modestly dressed in a pair of thin black sweat pants, the bright red band of his briefs showing. His eyes gazed at the folder on the bedside table closest to Alec, but again the author stole his attention once more as Church leapt onto the bed and purred loudly against Alec's side, earning a grin from Alec.

"Hey Church," Alec pet his spoilt cat before finally realising he had an audience and turned his gaze to look over at him. How he had missed those pretty blue eyes looking at him. Magnus stood in the doorway, in nothing but his silk pyjama bottoms and a tray in his hands.

"What have you got there?"

"Pancakes." Magnus was pleased when Alec grinned and then hearty laughter escaped his lips when the man's stomach growled. He made his way over to the bed, handing the tray to Alec and then shooed a put out Church to the end of the bed. He wanted to sit close to Alec.

Once Magnus was settled, he placed the blankets over his legs and then Alec set the tray down.

"What if we spill it?"

"Then I'll just do some more washing." Magnus nudged Alec's side, the man having taken a bite of his fluffy pancakes, savouring the taste and then finally turned his gaze to him. "Besides, these sheets need to be washed anyway." That got an adorable blush from the author.

"Shut up and eat." Alec was silently delighted in this playful Magnus. He'd been on guard before, but finally he'd shown him more of himself to the man and Magnus was accepting all of him.

Their afternoon pancake feast was eaten mostly in companionable silence. When the meal and drinks (coffee for Alec and tea for Magnus) had been polished off, Magnus placed the tray to the side and turned to gaze at a hesitant Alec once more.

"Uh oh..."

"What?"

"Your fighting another inner battle." Blue eyes widened at Magnus' correct assumption. "Come on, out with it Lightwood, I don't bite."

"Oh really?" Alec quickly responded, pointedly staring at the teeth marks on his shoulder.

"Alright, if you're going to get all technical on me, I _mostly_ don't bite." He loved that lopsided grin on Alexander. "In all seriousness though, is everything alright?"

"Well..."

"Does it have anything to do with that folder?" Alec blinked in quiet astonishment once more. The more this man got to know him, the more he was finding it hard to keep a secret.

"Its work related..."

"On a Sunday?" Magnus voiced in a put out tone.

"I can't help it, I've had writers block for ages and frankly, its really getting to me now. This has been with me now, untouched for so long it was practically growing mould." Magnus arched an eyebrow at that. "I hadn't looked at it for a long time, not since I met you at Ragnor's Bar."

"Oh?"

"You've unlocked something within me." Alec felt his cheeks warm, not even realising he was going to blurt something that mushy out. Though the beautiful smile that graced Magnus' lips and the sparkle within his eyes was well worth it.

"Whilst I'm flattered Alexander, I'm not so sure I'm happy that its work related." He gave him a playful nudge, advising him that he was only teasing.

"I'm not as lucky as you in having a solid income."

"Alexander..."

"B-But its alright. I'm doing something I love...well...even if its stalled at the moment." Magnus watched Alec scratch adorably at the back of his head as he tried to get his thoughts into words. He watched him open the folder and pull out a thick wad of crisp white paper. Could this stack of papers be from a couple of weeks ago? Magnus had pretty damn good eyes and it looked to be the same thickness. "This is...an idea that's been stuck in my head for the longest time. In truth, I've not shown it to anyone. Actually, its so bad I've never wanted to show it to anyone...well...not until you that is." Magnus felt his heart thump happily in his chest at this. "Its probably absolute rubbish and I doubt it'll make any sense whatsoever, but you did mention you've read a lot of genres and you do have quite the collection and I thought...maybe...you may have an opinion...or ideas? I don't what I'm saying, its just, if there is anyone who'd be truthful with me, its you."

"So, you want me to be the first, other then yourself, to read it?" Magnus watched Alec give a slight nod of the head. This was big! "Do you want me to read it now?" Again his heart swelled for the umpteenth time as Alec shook his head negatively in that oh so adorable and childish way, messy hair swishing about the place. "Alright, I'll pencil it in for another day."

"Mm..." Magnus leaned over the side of the bed, placing the papers back into the folder and then sat in on the carpet. When he sat back up, he was quite pleased when Alec pulled him back towards him, his back leaning into Alec's bare chest, arms loosely wrapped around his waist like it was the most natural thing to do. He couldn't help but shiver at their contact once more. "Are you cold Magnus?"

"I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? Maybe you need a shower to warm up?"

"I'm game if you are." Again, there was that teasing tone of voice Alec was getting used to. Well, if he was going to be like that, two could play at that game.

"I am." He felt Magnus jerk in his arms, finally loosening his hold on him as Magnus turned to look at him, debating whether he himself was being teased.

"Did you just..."

"I did." Alec pushed the covers away, hands out to Magnus and pulled the man from his bed, their bodies flush against each other, breaths mingling.

"You realise you can't back out once we go in there."

"Lucky for me," Alec began, hand lifting to brush a long strand of Magnus' hair out of his eyes. It was usually all spiked up that he hadn't realised just how long it was. "There's just something irresistible about you Magnus Bane." New at this or not, this damn author had all the right words as Magnus couldn't help the heat that rose to his own cheeks.

"Well, you're quite addictive yourself Alexander Lightwood." The man didn't object as Magnus took his hand and lead him into his bathroom.

 **# To be Continued #**


	16. Chapter 16

**Life with Magnus**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

 **Chapter Sixteen**

#

Noise, though as quiet as it was, happened to be interrupting Alec's blissful slumber. He'd heard it a few times, knowing the person doing it was trying ever so hard not to make any, but when the bathroom door creaked, and even the master bedroom door for that matter, and then there was the springs on the mattress of the bed moving at the weight of the man who had re-entered the bedroom and sat back down.

Alec was always someone who was constantly on guard, especially with his surroundings, but where he was right now, he'd never felt more comfortable or at home in all his life. Magnus' very home had become a sanctuary for him and his two young sons. So much so, he was now sharing the man's bed with him. Such feelings (and this relationship for that matter) were all very new to Alec, just as he had confessed to a very surprised Magnus, but the man had not taken a step back. On the contrary, he'd leapt forward! And right into his lap too! And really, who was Alec kidding... There was no way he would have ever been able to resist all that Magnus was, _sparkles_ and all.

"Hmm..." Alec shifted carefully in the bed at listening to Magnus' throaty hum and of course curiosity got the better of him, pulling him from slumber, still cocooned in silky bed sheets and comfortable winter blankets, as his crystal blue eyes snapped open to gaze upon his surroundings.

There Magnus was, sitting atop his bedspread and blankets (they having changed them to the red and black set after their steamy escapades in the shower). His hair was slightly damp, long strands falling into his eyes, though his head was bent, eyes completely focused on a crisp white paper in his left hand. Magnus was only dressed in silk black pyjama bottoms, the rest of his slender and muscular tanned body was currently on view for Alec to ogle. And there he sat, in all his stunning glory, facing him and completely engrossed in what he was currently reading.

Though for once, Alec's attention wasn't completely on Magnus. Not truly that is. In fact, his eyes were on the other stark white pieces of paper currently scattered around Magnus' seated form. And then of course, was the folder that the 400 pages usually were hidden within, wide open and cast aside as everything was out in front of Magnus...well...practically surrounding the man if he were honest.

Whilst Alec had given the 400 pages freely to Magnus, he didn't realise the man was _actually_ going to read them right in front of him! Granted he had been asleep, but still! Alec finally lifted his eyes from the documents to look at Magnus' slightly bent head, registering the man had a pencil resting between his lips, chewing thoughtfully on the end before removing it as he decided to write something on the document in his hand! _What are you doing?_

Whilst Alec was dying to know just what Magnus was writing down, he couldn't for the life of him interrupt the man from his thoughts. Instead, he allowed his mind to drift back to last night...

He was no fool to know that Magnus was insanely experienced, and yes, he had felt a tiny bit (a lot) jealous. And unfortunately he had shown it on his face and Magnus had picked up on it instantly.

 _'I cannot change the past Alexander. Whilst it isn't something I'm proud of, just know that I am only with you now. So lets not worry about any of that and explore this relationship together.'_

That had been enough for Alec and they were both swept away by each other and the passion they were feeling and sharing together. Plus showering with someone was an all new experience for Alec, and one he wasn't sure he would do again any time soon. Not unless Magnus decided to renovate his ensuite and turn it into a nice rectangle walk-in shower and not the confined square stall that it currently was. After all, the man's tiny ensuite had echoed with laughter, as two tall men, in a shower stall together, wasn't the greatest of ideas. Alec, in his eagerness hadn't seen the soap on the floor, his elbow having knocked it from its original spot previously, and he'd gone for a bit of a slide, nearly crashing through the glass screen door! The steam, and the incident, sent a blush to his cheeks as he listened to Magnus' glorious chuckling against his ear. After all, the man's quick reflexes had caught him before his head and upper body went through the glass. He had hit it with his forehead, it had rattled slightly but any mortification was lost to him when Magnus' breath was against his ear, the man righting him immediately, muttering something along the lines as to whether he was alright, but that didn't matter at all. What mattered was the fact that their sleek wet bodies pretty much melded as one and Alec couldn't take it anymore and had enveloped Magnus' lips, drinking in the man's laughter in his desperation to have him oh so close to him once more.

After their escapades in the shower, they had laid in bed, in nothing but their boxer briefs and stroked and kissed each other for what felt like hours to Alec. Magnus spoke a little about his past, and Alec spoke about the present. How he'd finally spoken to both his parents, and had found out they were currently having some marital problems of their own. He didn't want to pry, but had wondered if his decision to come clean about his sexual orientation had pushed them over the edge. He had eventually (and rather stubbornly) asked this, but his parents had said no. Things had been strained between them since Max died, and they had tried to work it out, for he and Isabelle, but in the end, they had decided to separate.

Magnus hadn't a clue what to say to that and had just held Alec's hand as he closed his eyes, thinking over all the times the family had been together these past five years and how he'd not seen the signs.

 _'They are your parents Alexander. They wouldn't want to show you their weaknesses.'_

Alec didn't have a response to that and instead blurted out what he'd really been wanting to tell Magnus: that he'd gone to see Lydia. He waited for some for of response from Magnus, maybe hurt flashing across his face, but nothing happened. Instead he waited patiently for him to continue. Alec told him how she was in a wheelchair for now, and he wanted to help her as much as he could, but he was also wrestling with a thousand thoughts on what to tell his two sons about her too, he letting Magnus know that she had asked to see the boys. Magnus had cupped his cheek, telling him that whatever decision he made, he would be there to support him. Just having someone at his side again, Alec felt a lump in his throat and had stolen Magnus' lips, hoping the man could feel every emotion he felt from what he said.

They didn't speak much afterwards, just gazed at each other, and whilst to others it may have been quite awkward indeed, but to the two of them, it felt like one of the most pure and natural things to do. And then there was the kissing they continuously did too. Magnus was an amazing kisser. So much so that Alec's own jaw was beginning to ache from it all. It had sent a soft chuckle from Magnus' lips when he confessed this (though blushing too) and the gorgeous older man pecked him once more on the lips, not caring that he didn't respond and then left the room to make them a late night snack. He had told him it was to replenish their energy, voicing this with a wink and a wicked smile and what appeared to be a _sash-a_ of the hips as he stepped out of the bedroom...or so Alec thought. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Oh!" Alec shifted his gaze, breaking from his thoughts as he found warm brown and amber-gold eyes sparkling over at him. "Hello there sleepyhead."

"M-Morning..." Alec observed Magnus crawl towards him, over the 400 pages scattered on the bed, their ears picking up on the crunching sound the paper made, but none of that mattered as Magnus leaned over his lounging body to give him a kiss, morning breath and all, though Magnus' breath was surprisingly minty. Alec's heart fluttered when Magnus drew away, pressing his lips against his closed eyes and then went back to sitting cross-legged on the bed, eyes shifting back to the typed writing on the paper in his slender hand. "D-Don't read it in front of me."

Alec watched Magnus wave off his tiny complaint. "I'm nearly done with it." The room went silent as Alec decided to look everywhere but his companion. The sunrise began to stream into the bedroom, creeping across the floor and onto the bed, turning Magnus' tanned flawless skin a golden bronze colour. He truly appeared to be a being from another world. That very thought immediately made Alec blush once more, he quickly pulling the blankets up to his face, not wanting Magnus to see it...and tease him about it too.

"Hmm..." There was that hum again, Alec unsure what it meant, other then the fact that Magnus appeared to be deep in thought as his eyes shifted over the last few papers in his hands. With how many pages there were, the man must have woken ages ago.

"Wh-What do you think?"

"I cannot believe you named the main vampire woman Camille." Alec felt a blush rise to his cheeks. That was his most recent addition, scribbling ' _blood sucking woman is Camille'_ onto the back of a document.

"Um..."

"I'm not sure how I feel about you placing a past love of mine into this book."

"I-I'll take it out...and...and..." This flustered Alec was so adorable to Magnus.

"Relax Alexander, I'm only joking." He grinned at the now pouting father. "In fact, it practically suits her with breaking hearts left, right and centre. I doubt I was the only one."

"Magnus...I...sorry..."

Alec watched him wave his hand. "No need to apologise. I've wiped my hands of Camille." Alec believed those words instantly. After all, he'd listened to Magnus vent to the woman that had broken his heart and now they were together and Alec would never want Magnus to ever go through something like that again. He knew he wasn't experienced in much, but he was stubborn, determined and eager to please the man so his gaze would never stray to another. After speaking to Ragnor, about having to make a choice, though not yet telling Magnus any of this, Alec was more sure of himself and his feelings then he'd ever been before. Not that anyone had ever made him feel like Magnus made him feel. "Alexander..." Alec jolted from his thoughts again, feeling Magnus' warm hand press against his cool cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes," He watched Magnus arch an eyebrow at him. How could he get the man to understand? "Its just," Magnus watched Alec fiddle with a thread on one of the pillows which was now sitting in his lap, he having finally sat up properly and the pillow and sheets covered his lower body from Magnus' prying eyes, though he was in plain black boxer briefs anyway. "I'm just not good with names is all."

"I can clearly see that. I think I was even more surprised to see that Clary and Jace appear to be the two main characters in your story. And then there is young Maxy and Raph in here too. You've clearly had a lot of this written up for awhile, as you said, but recently you've started penning names down for certain characters, which I am glad for as it has made it easier to follow along."

"Sorry its so confusing..." This shy Alec, who wasn't showing a lot of self confidence in his writing abilities was extremely precious to witness, if Magnus was being truthful.

"You've still got quite a few characters to name, but the one that you need to concentrate on finding an amazing name for the most is Jace's...hmm...what was that word again..."

"Parabatai?"

"Yes, him."

"Well..."

"He appears to be an integral part of the story from what I can tell, so give him a really strong and unforgettable name alright?" Magnus watched Alec give him a slight nod of the head. "So, what is a parabatai? Its been nagging at me since I started reading this and you haven't really explained it at all."

"Well...my thoughts have been jumbled is all."

"Its an idea to expand upon though." Alec nodded his head, shoving it to the side for now and willed himself to try and remember that when he got a few moments alone with his laptop to jot down the explanation and to also "flesh it out" as to how it all came about too. He knew Magnus was going to be good at this. "Its still very much a work in progress. And even with several characters now having names, I'm sure its still too hard to follow."

"I'm not sure if its hard to follow, but there are a lot of mythical creatures to get my head around. And then I was quite surprised you were using names of people you knew, well that _we_ know."

"As I said, I'm terrible with naming characters and the young girl in my head had red hair and when I saw Clary at your day care I thought...why not."

"And then there is Jace too. The mysterious and dashing young man, face like an angel, but his behaviour and attitude can be a little devilish which intrigues and infuriates her all at once."

"You're right...its weird..."

"On the contrary, even as little kids, Clary and Jace are like that. And I'm almost certain they'll fight like cats and dogs but also grow closer together as they grow older." Magnus lifted up a couple of the pages to see some illustrations Alec had done. They were quite rough, but with the girl having red hair, due to the coloured pencil Alec had obviously used, he knew this was _Clary_ and then there was the boy with golden blonde hair, it definitely being _Jace_."Clary will become a very pretty young woman and Jace will no doubt be quite handsome too."

"You think so?"

"If I go by his father, for sure. He is _very_ handsome indeed."

"Oh, is he now..." Magnus grinned at that. Ah, was _his_ Lightwood a little jealous by that? "A-Anyway, aside from that, what did you _really_ think?" Alec's blue eyes would not break from Magnus' gaze. "Give it to me straight up, I can take your brutal honesty. You're not someone who'd lie to me...are you Magnus?" The man in question leaned forward once more, cupping his cheek rather tenderly.

"I'll try my very best not to, but I need you to be patient with me too." Alec gave a nod of the head.

"I must confess, I've been awake awhile...and have been watching you." Magnus raised an eyebrow at that. "I noticed earlier you've been pencilling stuff down. What is it?"

"Just some questions is all." Blue eyes narrowed at the vague response. "What you _really_ need to do right now, is send this off to your editor to help you make some changes."

"I knew it was terrible." Magnus watched Alec flop back down into his bed, drawing the sheets up his bare chest and then proceeded to cover half his handsome face. It was kind of cute the way he sulked.

"No, that is not what I'm saying." Alec cracked an eye open to gaze up at Magnus, the man giving him a sweet gentle smile as once again, he was leaning over his lounging form, hands on either side of his shoulders. "What I meant is, just like you have said, its just a little jumbled. An editor can assist with providing you with structure and more ideas and constructive criticism. There are certainly bits you can flesh out more to draw the reader in." Alec dropped his guard a little, hand coming out from under the covers as he pulled the closest piece of paper over, eyes drifting over the back of the document to see Magnus' pretty and cursive handwriting asking various questions, some he could already expand on as though the man had turned on the light switch in his brain for this story once more.

"Magnus..."

"I'm not a writer, but I am an avid reader of a variety of genres and there is a lot of good things you wrote down. I for one would be interested in finding out where it goes."

"Really?"

"Really." Magnus leaned closer, kissing Alec once more, never tiring of those lips against his own. Quickly he got up, made his way over to his wardrobe and effortlessly removed his pyjama pants as he began to ponder about what he should wear today. He knew intense crystal blue eyes were watching his every move, but Magnus fought off the shudder as he and Alec did not need to have another tumble in the sheets since there was much to do today...and his body was already a little achy as it was. "Now, when are you going to give that parabatai boy a name? I need to make sure its a name that'll suit him."

"And why is that?"

"He's the character that I'm fascinated in. There is so much more there for him, I'm sure of it. And since you say he is a parabatai to Jace, surely that means something very important that being a side character is just not possible for him." Magnus chanced a glance at Alec, gazing at him over his shoulder to see the man was deep in thought, lips slightly crinkled in such a cute way whilst his eyes were currently lifted to the ceiling.

"Whilst that is a character that seems to fascinate you, and granted I think I can develop him a lot more, I for one feel like something has always been missing from the band of characters I've already created." Alec watched Magnus pull on a pair of tight leopard print trousers and then came a black silk shirt, he leaving it unbuttoned as he turned to face him now.

"Like what?"

"Well..." Alec faulted, biting his bottom lip as he stopped himself from blurting out: _You..._

"Uh oh...you are drifting into that head of yours, that can be quite dangerous you know." Magnus gave the pouting Alec a grin as he truly was just teasing him. He made his way back over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and took hold of one of Alec's hands with his own. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I may not be an editor, but anything that is jumbling around in that head of yours, maybe voicing it aloud will help you make more sense of it. I'm a very good listener." With a slight nod, Magnus gave a tiny grin and was about to button his shirt when Alec suddenly took hold of both of his hands.

"Magnus," He could feel the awkwardness wash over Alec in waves, but with a smile and a slight nod of the head, for encouragement, he hoped it would allow Alec to open up to him a bit more. "If...If I wanted to write _you_ into this book, would you...hate it?" Alec watched Magnus tilt his head in confusion and he could feel warmth rush to his cheeks. "I mean not _you_ specifically, like I wouldn't call the character Magnus Bane."

"Why not?" He had Magnus' full attention now.

"It'd be...weird...wouldn't it?"

"Only if you wrote the character as a girl."

"No, it is a man...well...I was thinking...since its filled with angels, demons, werewolves, vampires and the likes...well in my head, with the main band of characters, there always seemed like something was missing. Something very different from the shadowhunters, but an integral part of the group, if not one of the most important...I don't know..."

"Like what?"

"Well...for awhile there I was thinking maybe...maybe a warlock?"

"Warlock?" Alec could hear the grin in Magnus' voice and refused to look up from their clasped hands resting in his lap.

"Warlocks are immortal and _very_ magical. And this one, in my head, is very powerful indeed...scarily powerful, since he's not just like any other warlock in this magical world."

"Oh?"

"He's a High Warlock and one of the most...if not... _the_ most powerful around."

"Sounds cool."

"He's very handsome too..."

"Hmm?" Magnus felt himself grin. _Are you calling me handsome?_ Magnus slipped his right hand out of Alexander's light grip and brushed it against his cheek, observing blue eyes lift up and finally lock with his warm gaze.

"He's got beautiful piercing cat eyes." Magnus felt a grin forming on his lips once more, knowing the lenses, which he rarely wore these days were Alexander's favourite. "They are his marker that defines him as a warlock of the highest order." It appeared Alec was starting to ramble, cheeks blushing adorably, but it looked like he needed to explain his thoughts before he chickened out entirely. "He's got quite a colourful past, filled with happiness, sadness and danger, since he is immortal and all. He's flashy and alluring and he's lived a _really_ long time...like 800 years...no maybe about 700...or 500...no maybe 400 and something."

"You seem indecisive about his age."

"He hides a lot." Magnus wondered if Alec was directing that at him, though _he_ couldn't talk.

"Tell you what, I'll consent to you creating a dashing warlock known as Magnus Bane..." Magnus watched Alec's pretty blue eyes dart up to look at him once more, hope and excitement flashing within. "If you make that adorable and confused dark haired shadowhunter parabatai boy, you."

"Eh? Me, why?" That had surprised Alec as he was practically paralysed by Magnus' smile now.

"If Magnus the warlock hides a lot...for whatever reasons in his centuries of age...maybe a certain strong, silent, awkward and adorable young man, dressed in black, with intriguing _runes_ etched over his pale skin and piercing blue eyes, may just be what he needs. Maybe that boy will be the one to lower his guard, will be the one to change him for the better. After all, there could very well be a story to flesh out there too. If you wanted something like _that_ in your book that is..."

"Magnus...don't make fun..." Alec began to pull away, hands raking through his messy hair. "I was being serious."

"As was I Alexander..." Magnus shot back, lifting several documents up and shaking them in front of Alec's eyes. "I've never seen such detail and dedication like this before. Granted it is a bit all over the place, but with time and help, it'll be amazing."

"That's..."

"And surely you have faith in yourself, after all, I've never known anyone to imprint their own designs on their very skin!" Ah, that was right. Alec forgot about some of his drawings were scribbled onto the pages. Thank goodness the image he had of Magnus the warlock was hidden elsewhere. Now that would have been insanely embarrassing. Alec drew his eyes down the length of his arms, to where several _runes_ were inked into his pale taut skin. "I've not had a lot of time to study the ones on your skin to the drawings you've created and which ones mean what, other then this one here, which I do know is _trust_." Magnus traced a finger over the tattoo on Alec's left forearm. "You'll have to let me study them more thoroughly..." Alec felt a blush rise to his cheeks as Magnus gave him a wink.

"A-Are you talking about on the papers...or me...?" Alec was sure he blushed harder, once he finally realised what he had said just then and observed Magnus' grin expand. "N-Never mind...forget I said..." Alec was interrupted as Magnus kissed the life out of him once more.

"Just how many _runes_ have you created?" He voiced with a slight chuckle on his lips.

"Lots..." Alec mumbled, eyes fluttering closed as Magnus leaned in closer once more, only this time his lips fluttered over the skin on his neck before he pushed away and knocked their foreheads together.

"Are you going to get up _shadowhunter_?" There was that delightful but annoying and teasing grin on his lips as Magnus sat upright, again not wanting to start something since the kids were returning today and Magnus was sure they would want to decorate his place as soon as possible.

"I shouldn't have let you read it."

"But I want to know more about you Alexander." Blue eyes followed Magnus' fingers as he finally buttoned up his shirt. "And that includes all the ideas that seem to be rushing around in that head of yours."

"I..."

"Now, if you don't send that off to your editor for constructive criticism, I'll dig up who it is and do it myself."

"You aren't allowed to!" Alec shouted, both men going silent when there was avid knocking at the front door and sweet angelic voices calling out to them.

"Ah, earlier then I thought they would be." Magnus felt a grin form on his lips as Alec stumbled out of his bed, tripping over his own jeans which were lying carelessly on the floor. Magnus opened the bedroom door. "The next time you decide to write a smash hit, make sure _we_ are the main characters."

"You don't even know if it'll be a hit!" Alec complained as Magnus left him there, a flippant wave as he shut the door so none of their children would see him half clothed and in Magnus' own bedroom for that matter.

He could faintly hear his boys shouting how much they missed Magnus, the man returning the confession with his own, knowing he would be giving his boys and Madzie massive hugs and also thanking Clary's mother for dropping them off too. And of course, as he pulled on his shirt, he could hear Raphael's muffled voice wanting to decorate. He again listened to Magnus telling them that they would have to wait for their daddy first, who was currently finishing up in the shower.

Alec shook his head, tidying up Magnus' bedroom a little bit and then flipped through several of the pages which Magnus had scattered on the bedspread. His eyes focused on Magnus' handwriting, noticing the man had written: _'the adorable and awkward blue eyed boy needs a name. He's very important in this story.'_ Could he really call the boy Alec, like Magnus had requested of him? But then in order to create Magnus the warlock, that had been the deal between them so...

Quickly Alec compiled the 400 pages together and took a deep breath before cracking Magnus' bedroom door open. He poked his head out, seeing the coast was clear and slipped back into the bedroom he took residence in, though it was currently perfectly made since he and Magnus had pretty much not left his bedroom at all since the children went for their sleepover. Just the thought of being next to Magnus made his heart flutter and his blood pumped excitedly through his veins.

Shaking his head of such thoughts, Alec fired up his laptop and attached Magnus' scanner to it, waiting for it to recognise the driver and install the software. When that was done he scanned around twenty pages and attached it to an email to his editor. He gave her a brief outline, also including the idea of adding in a warlock to the mixture and a few other things too. He also apologised for the pencil marks, and the crinkled documents (thank you Magnus) and as he clicked the 'send' button he hoped he wasn't wasting her time. Though he had decided not to bore her with all 400 pages when she was only going to reject it anyway.

Alec finally left the room, grinning as Magnus had Raphael on his shoulders, telling him to hold on tight and Madzie and Max were in his arms, against his hips as they were walking in circles around the large white structural post with a bunch of fairy lights.

"I thought you'd wait for me?"

"Daddy!" The boys cheered lovingly, he making his way over to accept their kisses, all the while placing his arm lightly around Magnus' waist, hand splayed against his right hip. He had felt Magnus jolt at his boldness, but the tiny bit of affection was not discouraged. Magnus quite liked this slightly possessive side of Alec, but of course there was always that small niggling feeling that this happiness was going to burst. Though he tried ever so hard not to think about it since Alec took Madzie and Max and he lifted Raphael higher to tape the end of the string of lights up. And then it was time for round two and three as the kids wanted lots of lights covering the stark white pole.

#

Some time had passed and more fairy lights, after it took awhile to untangle them, were now around his book cases, the TV cabinet, strands around his lamp shades and around his couches and also around the archway that lead into the kitchen. The last strings of fairy lights were framing the glass sliding door to his balcony and also two streams of lights were draped on the actual balcony as well – these ones being waterproof just in case it rained, Alec had said, and then it was the children's turn to go and flick on all the lights, much to their delight as Magnus' home began to glow in bright golden light.

"Perfect."

"Not yet." Magnus drifted his eyes to Alec and the kids as they held up various gold, silver and crystal decorations, smiles beaming on their faces as they all looked to the bare Christmas tree.

"We've saved the best to last." Magnus voiced as the five of them got stuck into decorating the tree. There was no structure to it, all that mattered was they did it together and that the tree sparkled gold and silver and light reflected off the crystals rather prettily too.

#

"Wow..." All five had taken a step back to eye off their handiwork.

"The tree _is_ like Magnus." Raphael beamed heartily which got the man chuckling.

"Do you have any presents you want to place underneath?" He watched them tilt their heads in confusion. "What about...your cards?" Magnus whispered a little, though Alec could hear him as plain as day. The three children bolted towards their rooms and Magnus turned his gaze to a grinning Alexander. "They made you cards the other day."

"Thank you," Magnus drew his hand down Alec's arm, giving his left hand a light squeeze before telling the author he would make the children some drinks and told him to turn the TV on so they could watch a movie before they decided on what to eat for dinner.

"Daddy," Alec turned his attention to his youngest son, watching the three children place their cards into the tree, balancing them between the branches and decorations. "Can we live with Magnus forever?"

Blue eyes widened at the unexpected question. "That's not being very fair to Magnus."

"What is not fair to me?" Eyes turned to look at him, Magnus coming back into the living area with juice for the children. Even with the alien slippers adorning his feet, Magnus looked so good. And as he drew closer, giving each child their respective drinks, Alec finally took in a deep breath, getting a whiff of Indian sandalwood on Magnus' perfect skin. It was such a nice homely smell, not at all overpowering like some aromas and scents could be.

"I asked daddy if we could live with Magnus." Alec watched the man's brown and amber-gold eyes widen slightly. "I want to live with Magnus and Madzie forever!" Raphael beamed heartily, his older brother at his side, and who was also nodding his head in agreement at his brothers oh so brilliant idea.

"Well..."

"And as I said, we've imposed on Magnus enough as it is." Alec dropped to kneel in front of his two boys. "Its nearly time for us to move back to the apartment. I got word that the repairs are nearly finished." That had been news to Magnus, Alec having forgotten to tell him that since they had mainly spoken about his parents separation and of course Lydia. Magnus watched the two boys frown, as did Madzie. Heck, even he felt like a frown was marring his lips at this sudden news.

"Why not wait until the New Year?" Magnus found blue eyes gazing up at him now. "After all, you're all invited over here for Christmas as it is. I'm making quite a feast."

"Well..."

"I mean...you've gone to all this trouble of buying a tree and now that we've decorated the place, lets enjoy it all together for a bit longer." He hoped his smile was winning the silent man over. "With the Day Care now closed for the holidays...I did promise to make cookies with the boys and Madzie too." Magnus placed his hands on top of Raphael and Max's heads. "Plus, I bought presents for everyone too." He was, of course, rewarded with massive smiles.

"Magnus..."

"And then I'm sure once your editor reads some of your book, she'll give the green light and you'll become quite busy."

"You've way more confidence in my work then I do."

"I can smell success from a mile away. And in any case, my day care won't reopen until February, which means the boys will need entertaining, and Madzie and I are more then happy to do that, aren't we Sweet Pea?" Madzie nodded profusely at that.

"As long as its no trouble to you."

"I adore Maxy and Raph, and Christmas is way better when one is surrounded by those you love." Alec watched Magnus fault at his slip of the tongue. "Because you boys are _very_ special to me." This time hugs were his reward and boy he hoped that got him over his slip up. "And Catarina and Ragnor will be coming over for Christmas as well. I'm sure they'll have lots of presents to share." He didn't need to be moving fast, for that would surely freak out Alexander. Sure they'd kissed...a lot...and slept together several times too, but bringing things like _love_ into the mixture definitely complicated things... And he and Alexander were already complicated enough as it was. "Now, did you settle on a movie for them?"

"Yeah, its already on, just need to hit play is all."

"Before that," Alec watched Magnus pull out his phone. "I want a picture of you three in front of the tree." Alec couldn't help but pull out his own phone as the two of them took a few pictures of their adorable children holding hands and hugging each other in front of the tree, massive grins on their angelic faces. Once that was done, the five of them took a group photo and then Magnus got everyone onto the couch and then hit the 'play' button and the movie began.

"You're thinking about something again." Alec shifted his gaze back to Magnus as the two of them were sitting at the dining table now. "I know that little furrow on your face very well."

"Its just...if you're alright with a full house at Christmas, would it be alright for me to invite someone?"

"Of course. I'd love to finally meet your sister."

"Oh...well...um..."

"Oh, maybe that isn't who you wanted to invite?"

"Well..." Magnus placed on a kind smile as Alec shifted awkwardly in his seat. _Ah, perhaps he meant..._

"Do you want to invite Lydia over for Christmas?" Magnus watched surprised blue eyes dart up and over to his warm gentle gaze.

"How did you..." Alec faulted when Magnus leaned over and took one of his hands.

"She's the mother to your children, and someone very important to you as well."

"Thank you," Magnus gave a nod, debating on his next train of thought, but decided to blurt it out anyway, knowing regardless of everything that had happened between Alexander and his parents, they were still very important to him.

"Why don't you invite your mother as well." Blue eyes widened at his suggestion. "It must be hard with the sudden split from your father...and the fact he's not going to be there and all...so..."

"But..."

"I am fully aware she doesn't like me, but at least give her the option. Not even I would like _your_ mother to spend Christmas on her own."

"Well, Izzy flies back from Paris as she doesn't want her to be on her own either."

"So invite your sister as well. The more Lightwood's the better." Alec arched an eyebrow at that. "What I meant to say is, the more distractions she can have the better off I'll be."

"Magnus..."

"Regardless of her dislike for me, I'm not going anywhere."

"And I don't want you to."

"Good." Magnus gave him a smile. "Martini?"

"Sure..." He was getting used to them now.

While Magnus mixed the drinks, Alec sent text invitations to his sister, mother and Lydia in regards to having Christmas at Magnus' place. Lydia responded instantly, delighted in the offer (and secretly pleased that she wouldn't have to spend the entire day with her parents).

Alec leafed through some takeaway brochures, deciding on Chinese tonight, and then accepted the martini from Magnus, the two of them standing side by side, each holding each others hand as they gazed out the glass sliding door of the balcony, watching snow flurries falling from the mid afternoon sky.

 **# To be Continued #**


	17. Chapter 17

**Life with Magnus**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Well, thanks for coming on the journey with me. I loved writing this and have decided to give it the best darn fluffy ending I could think of.

#

 **Chapter Seventeen**

#

"Are you alright Magnus?" Alec had been lounging on one of Magnus' many couches, computer in his lap as his fingers clacked over the keys, but a flurry of colour assaulted the corner of his left eye every now and then. It was Magnus, dressed in a brightly coloured sequinned shirt, definitely not a favourite of Alec's that's for sure, and the man was...pacing!

"He should be here by now." Alec glanced over at the couch closest to the TV and saw the children were eagerly fascinated in yet another Christmas movie, which allowed him a moment to comfort the seemingly worried and stressed Magnus. He placed his laptop on the coffee table and padded quietly over to the pacing man, hands quickly coming up to rest on Magnus' shoulders as the man was about to crash into him. Warm brown and amber-gold eyes snapped up from his phone to look at him.

"He who?" Alec questioned.

"Chairman Meow..."

"Oh," For a minute there Alec was slightly worried that Magnus had invited some man over (which wasn't Ragnor). Not that he'd be able to have any say in such matters since this was Magnus' home after all. He could do whatever the hell he liked and needn't ask him for any form of permission.

"See," Magnus' phone was thrust into his face, the edgy man had a tracking system on as he spied on the delivery route. "The delivery truck is already here and yet...nothing!"

"Well, sometimes systems can be wrong, but you know, you could just look out some windows and double check to see if the truck is down on the street?" Alec couldn't help but grin as his suggestion was like a light bulb moment to the worrying Magnus.

"I look like an idiot."

"An _adorable_ idiot." Alec offered up and received a frown on Magnus' lips. _I should have left off the idiot part..._

"I just want Madzie to have a nice Christmas." Alec tilted his head at the soft confession. "The death of her mother and grandmother...its still fresh and I..." Magnus didn't get a chance to finish as Alec wrapped him in a hug, one hand around his waist while the other large comforting hand was at the back of his head.

"And you'll give her just that Magnus, don't you worry."

"Well..."

"And the boys and I will help. As will Church and Chairman Meow."

"Yeah?" Both men turned to the door when there was loud knocking on the other side. Magnus gave a tiny jolt, mainly cause he wasn't ready for it when Alec kissed him sweetly on the lips before letting go.

"Definitely." The author grinned as he walked over and opened the door.

"Delivery for Magnus Bane." The man in question instantly walked over, watching the driver give him the once over, eyebrow raised. It was a frequent response he got, but Magnus had gotten over the stares and the snide remarks a long time ago. None of that mattered when he had a dashing author at his side...even if it were still early days. "Thank you very much." The man commented and handed over the live package, Magnus accepting it with both hands.

Alec closed the door and followed Magnus down the hallway which lead to the bedrooms.

"He's going to need a smaller room to become accustomed with."

"So use my bedroom for that."

"And where will you sleep?"

"With you." Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat as Alec opened the door to the immaculate bedroom. He couldn't very well say that for Madzie and the boys' rooms that's for sure.

"Well, not that I mind, but what about the kids?"

"I'll tell them I'm having a sleepover with you whilst Chairman Meow becomes accustomed to his home."

"Alright," Who was he to argue with that? Magnus couldn't help but shudder, and truthfully, he nearly lost his grip on the cage when Alec drew closer, his deep sensual voice murmuring into his ear,

"Relax, I'll be a good boy."

"Please go and get the kitty litter tray, food, bedding and toys I've hidden in my room." He ordered of the author who placed his hands up in defeat and left for a few moments.

#

The two men set everything up and Magnus popped open the cage door, they watching a grey fur-ball whiz crazily around the room.

"He's fast." Alec commented and then ten minutes later Chairman Meow seemed to finally calm down, with the help of some delicious (and rather stinky) salmon and rice food. Magnus tried tempting him over to his side of the room, by rattling a mouse in front of his paws and then moving it closer and closer to his human self. With many more painstaking minutes ticking by, Chairman Meow was finally within Magnus' lap, purring up a storm and probably still tired (and a little stressed) from his travelling.

"Can you go and get Madzie and Church for me? I want to introduce them first if that is alright?"

"Of course. He's Madzie's present after all...and Church's new sibling too." Alec left the room quietly and quickly so as not to leave the door open too long and for Chairman to go rushing out and being completely overwhelmed with children and the space of his apartment for that matter.

#

With the turn of the doorknob, Magnus found Alec's arms full with both Madzie and Church and the man kicked the door closed behind him.

"Hey Sweet Pea, I've a present here for you." Alec placed the youngster on her own two feet as she slowly walked to Magnus' side, her eyes completely glued to the young adorable cat in his lap. "This is Chairman Meow. Did you want to sit and pat him with me?" Madzie nodded her head profusely as she sat on his left knee, leaning into his chest whilst her eyes were glued to the purring feline. Her tiny hand went out to the grey cat, stroking his soft fur a little tentatively. "Madzie has been such a good girl and so very brave too. So much so that I wanted to surprise her with her very own cat that she can grow up with whilst continuing to live with me."

"He's...mine?" Her tiny voice asked, those big brown eyes looking up at Magnus for a moment.

"He definitely is." Her smile melted Magnus' heart in an instant as she stopped patting her new cat and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"...love...Magnus..." Her muffled and oh so precious confession brought tears to his eyes as he looked over at a grinning Alec.

"As do I, Sweet Pea, as do I..." He tucked some of her frizzy hair behind her ear as they both continued to gaze at Chairman Meow who was now trotting around and exploring some of his new _digs_. "So, do you think he and Church will get on well?" Magnus queried the youngster who appeared deep in thought as all three watched on as the two cats had a stand off. There was some sniffing, snarling and hissing and hackles raised and all the usual nervous signs. It was pretty tense, but everything went quiet and Church jumped onto the bed, curling up into a ball and promptly went to sleep, not in the least bit phased about having company in his territory...well for now is all they could assume.

"I'll go get Max and Raphael." Madzie was out the door, Alec quickly getting to his feet to guard the door from a curious kitten (Chairman was only a year old, so that was still kitten-y).

The noisy Lightwood boys were getting closer to the bedroom and Alec quickly shushed them as they entered the room with Madzie. Large innocent eyes were filled with wonder at seeing the new cat in Magnus' home as Chairman Meow had decided he quite liked Magnus' lap and made his way back over to curl in it once more.

"You need to be really quiet if you want to pat Madzie's cat alright?" Alec sternly voiced to his sons as they nodded their heads in unison. All three sat around Magnus, each getting a turn at having the young feline within their laps, the room filling with delightful giggles as both men grinned triumphantly at each other.

#

With only a couple of days left until Christmas, Alec found the space under the tree was filling quickly with presents. He had never wanted to be someone to spoil his children, but then when he was with Magnus, it looked like the man wanted to present them with the entire world if he could.

 _Its Christmas Alexander. Everyone deserves to experience the joy and magic of the season, like a child does, even for just a few moments._ Who was he to argue with that?

And then the energy that seemed to buzz about Magnus, during this festive season was something Alec was glad to witness. It was like his boys and Madzie made him feel like a child again. After all, Magnus did not have a great childhood, not until Catarina came to his rescue so of course the man would want to shower three very adorable children with all the attention, love and presents he had.

However, what had really gotten his attention was the rather large wrapped parcel under the tree with his name on it. He was still truthfully debating what he could get the man himself. After all, what do you get for someone who clearly already had everything he possibly needed?

Alec crouched down, index finger pressing against the wrapping paper for a few seconds. _No!_ He shot to his feet. He was trying to teach his boys not to poke and prod the presents, as they were a surprise and they could wait two more days, and yet he'd done exactly that!

But really, could he totally be blamed when he had that weird conversation with Magnus not long ago?

#

 _Alexander, could I have a look at all those rune drawings?_

 _Why?_

 _I've an idea._

 _Oh?_

 _And no I'm not telling you about it. You'll find out Christmas day._

 _You're aren't going to place one on your skin are you?_

 _Oh! Now there is an idea..._

 _Don't._

 _Why?_

 _You've beautiful skin that shouldn't be tarnished..._ Alec felt a blush heat his cheeks after he had said that.

 _Well...thank you. And I wasn't thinking of that._ Although Alec was still confused about what Magnus was plotting, he did hand over the pieces of paper with rune drawings on them and scribbled underneath the designs were of course, the meanings that he'd come up with. Alec quietly watched Magnus pull out his phone, snapping pictures here and there and then wordlessly handed the pages back to him. He hated it when the man was being sneaky, and he couldn't very well tackle him to the ground and demand answers when one of Magnus' _sweet boys_ (Raphael) stole his attention.

#

His own cellphone going off, knocked Alec from his thoughts, quickly answering it as soon as he saw who was on the other end. He tried not to think about how nervous he was feeling as he quickly wrapped the red blanket (which had been draped over one of Magnus' couches) around his shoulders and then slipped his feet into Magnus' alien slippers (they were conveniently there) and shuffled out onto the balcony to take his call.

#

Alec wasn't quite sure how long he was out there for, but once he hung up, feeling like he were in a bit of a daze, he turned around, to head back into the warmth of the apartment and found Magnus standing at the dining table just quietly observing him. He'd returned from his grocery shop, bags all over the glass table.

"Hey," Alec softly voiced, closing the balcony door and removed the blanket from his shoulders, draping it back over the couch nearest to Magnus and promptly kissed the man in greeting. "When did you get back?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"You could of sent a message, I would have helped with the bags."

"Well, I'm no weakling... And you seemed pretty busy on the phone there anyway."

"Sorry, it was..."

"Your Editor?" There was hope flashing in Magnus' orbs as it had felt like millennia since Alec had originally scanned those twenty pages to her.

"Mm, she said the pages I sent her were not enough."

"Oh?"

"She wanted more." Alec watched the smile grow on Magnus' lips. "Whilst its jumbled just like you said, she wants all 400 pages sent to her as soon as possible."

"Which means...?"

"I've got the green light..." Alec didn't even get any further as Magnus threw his arms around him in congratulations. He wholeheartedly accepted the embrace. "She wants to turn it into a series. A six book deal, with maybe the potential for some other books containing character side stories as well."

"Didn't I tell you it was going to be a hit?"

"Its not on shelves yet..." Alec grinned as Magnus gave him a whack on the arm at his negativity. It was quite cute the way Magnus seemed to be so excited for him, the man looked like he was practically bouncing as he took the grocery bags into his kitchen. "She's scheduled a meeting for mid January and wants me to continue trying to form ideas for the series before then. She's hoping we can get the first book released mid next year if everything goes according to plan.

"I can't wait!" Magnus decided that with all groceries now packed away in his pantry and the fridge, it was time for a celebratory drink. "You'll sign my copy first, won't you Alexander?" Magnus handed him a martini.

"There is still much to work out."

"Like what?"

"Well, my Editor doesn't think I should use the same pen name as my children's books, since I am aiming for an older reading group."

"That makes sense."

"So I've been thinking, with all the help you've given me and the ideas and questions you've placed down on the paper which have also helped me out, like a muse if I'm honest, I definitely need to come up with something else."

"Surely you are not thinking of going by M.A.I.M?" Magnus was pleased when Alec let off a rare boisterous laugh at his joke. "Truthfully, this is just me selfishly suggesting it, but you've already got the perfect name as it is." Bright blue eyes gazed over at him. "Alexander Lightwood." And cheeks flushed instantly.

"Magnus..."

"I'm being serious." Alec snapped his mouth shut. "Don't ever be ashamed of who you are and what you can achieve and what you already have achieved as it is. The boys and I, and my dear Sweet Pea, will always be proud of you." Magnus was a little caught off guard by Alec's sudden lip-lock. Clearly what he said spoke volumes to the handsome author and he was more then glad to respond. When Alec finally pulled away, their foreheads touching, it suddenly dawned on him... "Did you finally work out a name for Jace's parabatai?"

"Um...yeah..."

"And may I ask his name?"

"Alec..." He watched Magnus' grin spread across his moist lips. He'd just taken a gulp of his martini after all, waiting for him to blurt out the name he thought of (well Magnus _technically_ thought of it first).

"I _absolutely_ approve." Magnus leaned closer once more, peaking Alexander on the lips.

"Well, thank goodness for that." Both men gave a slight chuckle as they clinked their glasses together once more.

#

Christmas eve had come around far too quickly for Magnus has he proclaimed he had so much to do still.

"You're meant to enjoy Christmas Magnus, not wear yourself out _."_ Alec had softly (and sternly) voiced to the man as they carried their children to their respective rooms, all three having fallen asleep on the couch.

"I know, and I most definitely will, but I still want it to be special...for all four of you..." That had done Alec in, as he took hold of Magnus' hand and dragged him into the bedroom, door closed (and locked – how convenient Magnus had a lock on the door – though Alec decided not to ask why) and then went about striping a very surprised Magnus of his khaki and black ensemble.

"I'll make Christmas Eve _special_ for you..."Alec captured Magnus' laughter within his lips and quickly doused the room into darkness, just as Magnus began to feverishly pull at his black button down shirt.

#

Squeals of delight jerked Alec from sleep, pulling him from the warmth where he'd been cocooned before. He felt his lips twitch into a grin as another pair were 'assaulting' him in slumber, lightly pressing against his forehead, closed eyes, cheeks and then finally his lips. Of course he responded. And again, Magnus tasted minty compared to himself.

"Are you getting up today?"

"What time is it?"

"Its just gone 6am."

"So the sun isn't even up yet?"

"Well..."

"And you let the kids get up?"

"Its Christmas Alexander..." The handsome author finally sat up, blankets pooling in his lap (he was naked after all) and lifted his arms to cup Magnus' face.

"So it is." He muttered and accepted another sweet kiss from the man before squeals began to get louder and louder, tiny feet pounding down the hallway. The two men had enough time to break apart as the door (which wasn't properly closed this time) was pushed open.

"Daddy!"

"Magnus!"

Both boys voiced in unison as their sparkling eyes looked up at them, they still sitting on the bed together, but a little bit further apart this time.

"Lets open presents!"

"How about some breakfast first?" Magnus tied his black and red silk dressing gown around his narrow waist and shuffled the whining boys out of the room, giving Alec a slither of peace so he could get dressed at least.

#

Alec dressed in black jeans and black singlet and finally made an entrance, greeting his sons and Madzie with massive hugs. He too received shouts of Merry Christmas and cards were thrust into his face from the youngsters, he opening all three with a massive smile on his face. Magnus had already opened his whilst Alec was getting dressed and had already placed them on one of his bookcases, on full display for everyone to see.

"We've got pancakes with honey and ice cream for breakfast." Magnus announced, presents being forgotten (only for a few moments) so bellies could be filled. He was awfully tempted to go the full load of cooking up a massive breakfast, but knowing he was planning to do quite a lot of cooking for lunch, he decided against it.

Instead of sitting at the table, they sat near the Christmas tree, torn wrapping paper all around them and ate with their fingers.

"These are so yummy Magnus!" All three children voiced simultaneously, making the two men laugh.

"Do the three of you want to give Magnus his present?" Magnus had just bitten into his third pancake drizzled in honey, but forgot all about it when Max and Raphael dove under the tree to pull out a package and dropped it into his lap,whilst Madzie game over with an A4 sized envelope for him.

"Oh!" The look of surprise on Magnus' face was priceless to Alec. "May I open this first?" Magnus indicated to Madzie's envelope and the Lightwood boys nodded their head, happy to oblige as Magnus pulled another piece of coloured paper from within. "Oh Sweet Pea, its beautiful!" It was her equivalent of a masterpiece, of her and Magnus and their two cats. Her stick figure self was holding Magnus' stick figure hand. He pulled her into his arms, giving her a hearty squeeze for such a delightful and thoughtful gift.

"I made another one too." She rushed to the couch, pulling out another folded piece of paper from under the cushion and then came back over, handing it to Alec to see first.

"I like this one _very_ much." Alec handed it to Magnus and he watched the man melt even more. She'd drawn an extended drawing of the one before, and had now added in the three Lightwood's. All the stick figures were holding hands, Magnus taking note that Madzie had his other stick figure hand holding onto Alec's. Raphael was on the other side of her and Max was on the other side of Alec. All the stick figures had massive cheesy grins on their faces, but to Magnus it was utterly...

"Perfect." He flipped it around so the boys could also see it. "Don't you think?" They ended up tackling Madzie to the ground with overzealous hugs, bringing forth loud laughter from Magnus. "Be careful not to hurt each other." The kids finally righted themselves and Max and Raphael were once again standing in front of him, picking up the present from his lap and thrusting it into his face now.

"Now ours Magnus." He of course ripped it open with gusto, eyeing off the items within: a pair of leather fingerless gloves, a new set of silk pyjama bottoms and a matching dressing gone which was a beautiful blue colour (pretty much the colour of Alec and Raphael's eyes if Magnus were being honest), a pair of teddy bear slippers, brown and fuzzy (perhaps to remind him of young Max and his warm brown eyes maybe?) and various colours of glitter for his hair (though he had left it natural for quite some time now).

"You boys have truly spoilt me rotten, just like Madzie has." He engulfed the youngsters in his warm embrace, lifting his gaze and mouthing a thank you to Alec who of course would have organised all of this (and in secret too). "Now why don't the three of you get stuck into unwrapping some more presents? I think I still see some with your names on them." One needn't tell excited children that they had free range to rip open more presents, twice.

Magnus rose to his feet, hand out to pull Alec up as well and then promptly drew the man a tiny way away from their excited children so he could present him with the rather bulky present.

"I hope you like it." Magnus couldn't help but be a little nervous, since Alec wasn't really one for any sort of flare in anything he owned and waited with baited breath as the wrapping fell away.

"This is..." Alec was absolutely speechless as he gazed down at his bow. It was now black and silver in colour. The black mainly coming from several of his invented runes being carved into the wood. "How did you even..." Alec was literally lost for words.

"Remember when I asked to see your designs?" He nodded his head. "I've a friend who is an engraver and by pulling some strings, and owing him a favour in the future, he was able to get this done for me in record time." Magnus lifted his left hand to cup Alec's cheek, he finally lifting his gaze to lock with his own. "Your writing frustrates you, I've seen the look in your eyes on a couple of occasions, though that is all about to change now that you have this new project at your fingertips, but when I saw you hold your bow, its like you are in another world, where nothing matters but you and your bow."

"Magnus..."

"It was a truly beautiful sight to witness." Magnus felt himself fidget a little. Why did this man always make him feel nervous? "I picked some of your best runes, well,in my opinion that is." Magnus watched Alec's eyes drop to gaze at his bow held within both of his hands. Intricately woven into the delicate wood were the runes for _action, agility, flexibility, endurance, friendship, power, stamina, strength_ and _talent_. "Though I also have some personal favourites too. And because of that, I wanted you to have something so much more...wonderful... Well...I hope...you like it..."

Alec's eyes drifted back to his bow where he continuously flipped it over in his hands, capturing other runes like _abundance, destined, gift, loyal to, persevere, promise, sharing, trust_...and of all things... _bind to_. Magnus felt a bit nervous (yet again) since he'd gotten his friend to place his initials within the 'bind to' rune and wondered if Alec would even pay attention to it.

The silence ticked on, and it was so agonising for Magnus as he waited with baited breath for the man's response. Would he actually see it, maybe even appreciate his gesture or perhaps even call him on it? Though his frantic questions and thoughts did not matter as he knew Alec's crystal blue eyes had seen it now, for the man drew his finger over the rune.

"Alexander..." He didn't get any further as Alec finally took his eyes away from his bow, gazing over at him and then stepped forward and just kissed him, one arm wrapped possessively around his narrow waist pulling him in even closer, if that were even possible. The lip-lock, which was thoroughly enjoyed, was still surprising to Magnus, in regards to just how passionate Alexander could be at the drop of a hat. Though he wouldn't ever not welcome a kiss from the handsome author.

"Thank you Magnus." All he could do was nod, since he was still catching his breath at the onslaught the man had just bestowed on him. He'd been a little concerned if their children had seen them, but again, they were too engrossed in showing off their presents to each other. "How'd you even sneak this out?"

"I have my ways..." Magnus gave a wink, head tilting when the man suddenly disappeared for a moment. He was back in seconds flat, hands behind his back.

"I've something for you as well. Please tell me honestly if you don't like it."

"Don't like what?" Magnus finally broke eye contact with Alec and lowered his gaze to the framed picture now resting in his hands.

"Oh my..."

"Do you...like it?"

"No..." Worry instantly flooded blue eyes as Magnus lifted his warm brown and amber-gold gaze to the handsome author standing rather anxiously in front of him. "I love it Alexander." Magnus smiled as he watched Alec let out a sigh of relief. Magnus drew his gaze down to the framed drawing and the engraved plague: _Magnus Bane – High Warlock of Brooklyn_. It was indeed the drawing Alec had done literally after he'd returned home from having met Magnus at Ragnor's Bar. He'd tweaked it here and there over the past few days and finally was now satisfied with his efforts and had gotten a simple black and silver frame for it. "You've made him very beautiful, I'm wondering if I should be offended that you've made him way better then myself." Magnus jokingly voiced, completely in awe at all the tiny intricate details that Alec had done, right down to the snake designed ear cuffs, which totally matched the snaked skin style jacket, which he would love to get a designer friend of his to make for him.

"That isn't possible." Surprised eyes rose at Alec's confession, especially when a large warm hand lifted up and cupped his right cheek too. "There is so much of you in him, because I drew him from the first moment I met you." Alec was sure he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "You _are_ beautiful Magnus." Alec was pleased with himself when he watched an adorable little smile break across Magnus' face...and...was that a little blush happening too? Alec quickly bent his head a little, drawing his lips to Magnus' in a sweet kiss, the man responding in seconds.

"Daddy, look what Magnus got for me!" Max squealed happily, the two men forgetting for a moment that they were not alone as two pairs of eyes drifted over and down to the bottom of the Christmas tree where Max, Madzie and Raphael still sat in their pyjamas, presents and ripped wrapping paper scattered about them.

"Oh, and what is it?" Alec gave Magnus' hand a tiny squeeze as he went over and sat down.

He quickly stole a gaze over his shoulder to see Magnus removing a framed picture from his wall, it a sunset picture of Paris, and replaced it with his coloured drawing. Any visitors that Magnus would have would be able to see it in an instant as they entered his home and if anyone asked about it, Alec was sure Magnus would confess to all what it was all about, and he wouldn't be able to stop him. But the pleased smile on Magnus' face was all that Alec could have hoped for as the man practically glided over to him and their children, silk dressing gown fluttering open, revealing flawless skin beneath, which quite frankly, he would love to touch, but now wasn't the time as the excitement in Magnus' eyes at watching the children rip open _more_ presents was oh so adorable and he really wanted to witness more of it.

#

Magnus had just come out of his bedroom, dressed in his tight black jeans and long sleeved red shirt. He wanted to be a little Christmas-y and with encouragement from the boys, he placed red and gold glitter into his hair, spiking it up with their help of course. It had been such a cute scene that Alec had secretly taken some pictures of the three of them, but had been caught in doing so and, along with Madzie, was dragged into some more adorable and silly group shots together.

"Thank you for my other present." Magnus lifted his gaze as Alec was standing barefoot in his home, dressed in black jeans and a deep blue denim shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Though isn't it a little small?"

"Not at all." Magnus sauntered over, hands splayed against Alec's taut chest. "It fits you perfectly."

"Hmm..."

"It accentuates your physique Alexander." Magnus decided to explain.

"Its just a shirt." Alec watched Magnus roll his eyes at him. "And you've seen me shirtless _and_ naked plenty of times already to know what my _physique_ is like."

"That may be true, but I can't very well ask you to parade around here naked or shirtless on a daily basis now can I?" _What the hell did you just say?_ "I like to appreciate clothing on a handsome man." Magnus wanted to make a run for it, feeling his cheeks brighten at his slip of the tongue, but Alec held him there, simply by the wrist, which he could break free of any second, but the two of them were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. "Oh, I'm saved..." Magnus voiced rather elatedly.

Alec turned the knob and pulled the door open, eyes focusing on their first guest arriving, a little early, but not unwelcome at all.

"Merry Christmas handsome." Alec gave a tiny grin and bent down, hugging the woman.

"Magnus this is..."

"Beautiful and blonde, why you _must_ be Lydia." Magnus gave a rather dashing smile.

"You've heard about me?"

"Of course, Alexander has spoken lovingly of you." _And the wheelchair did give it away too..._

"He calls you _Alexander..._ " Lydia swatted the frowning Alec on the arm.

"Is that a problem?" Magnus looked a little perplexed between the two of them.

"Of course not, it makes him _very_ happy." Magnus grinned at the slight tone in her voice. He too was a teasing man and could tell right away when someone else was doing it. "I see that little sparkle in his eyes as he's not just _plain_ Alec to you."

"Lydia..." Alec didn't like where this was going.

"Oh, he's far from plain..." Magnus instantly responded.

"Magnus..." Alec groaned out, not sure if he'd done the right thing now, in having allowed the two of them to meet.

Magnus grinned, just like Lydia did, as he took another step forward, taking hold of Lydia's hand in one of his warm comforting ones. "I'm very pleased to meet you." Her lips had parted in surprise as she watched him bow rather gentlemanly and then gave her delicate hand a kiss.

"Oh my..." Alec frowned as Lydia blushed at Magnus' antics. "I'd totally be Izzy in this situation."

"Lydia!" Alec became a little flustered while Magnus was confused since this appeared to be some sort of in joke for the two of them as the pretty blonde giggled.

"Whilst I'm clueless in what is going on..." Magnus could have sworn Alexander muttered _thank goodness_ and quickly turned his warm gaze back to Lydia. "Merry Christmas...and welcome to my home."

Alec quickly pushed Lydia's wheelchair further inside, so she was more in the centre of Magnus brightly decorated apartment, her blue eyes gazing about the man's home in wonder.

"Oh, this is _so_ much better then the place we shared."

"Lydia..."

"Oh! Sorry..." She gave Magnus a bashful grin and watched him wave it off.

"I won't be jealous, after all, Alec has shared much with me." He watched Lydia tilt his head at his confession. "We are, after all, trying to turn over a new leaf and are trying to be open and honest with each other more."

"With him?" Lydia pointed rather rudely at a now sour faced Alec.

"Its a work in progress." Magnus grinned once more. Whilst their playful attitude was working swimmingly well for them, in breaking the ice, Magnus could tell Alec was becoming rather nervous now, eyes flicking every now and then towards the couch near the TV where the children were watching yet another Christmas movie together.

"I've been thinking a lot...about how to introduce you to the boys and..." Alec shifted his gaze to Magnus who gave him an encouraging nod of the head. "I do want them to know you are their birth mother," They watched Lydia's eyes well up at this news. "B-But I think they are too young to understand everything right now so..."

"I'm happy to be Aunt Lydia." Both men watched Lydia raise her arms and immediately Alec bent over, giving the blonde a much needed hug. "Thank you Alec." When he let go, Magnus raised an eyebrow when he was waved down to Lydia's temporary height in the wheelchair, her arms still out as he finally realised she wanted to grace him with a hug as well!

"Oh! Well I definitely won't refuse a hug from a pretty blonde."

"Oi..." Alec muttered, though he was secretly pleased with watching the mother to his children and his... _boyfriend..._ embrace each other. Could he refer to Magnus as his boyfriend? Even if it were just in his head for now?

"Magnus," Brown and amber-gold eyes dropped down, his smile beaming widely as Madzie had rushed over, winding her arms around his legs (or was trying to) as she had the tiara he bought her (one of many gifts) on her head now. It'd been the one they saw in a store they walked past weeks ago and he'd seen the fond look in her eyes and pencilled it in to purchase at a later date.

"Lydia, I'd like for you to meet my little princess here. This is my dear Sweet Pea." Magnus brushed an affectionate hand through Madzie's frizzy hair, straightening up the tiara since it was a little crooked. "Officially my adoptive daughter, known as Madzie Rouse-Bane."

"Hello Madzie. I like your tiara...and that's a very pretty scarf you have there too."

"Alec gave it to me." Madzie grinned adorably up at Alec, adoration clearly flashing across her features.

"Oh! How lucky." Lydia smiled at the youngster. "He doesn't buy me anything."

"Lydia..." Magnus let off a chuckle at Alec's frowning face.

"Why don't we get you more comfortable and I think there are a couple of presents under the tree with your name on it too."

"Really?" Lydia's blue eyes flashed rather excitedly.

"I'll make some drinks. Alexander, please help Lydia to the couch and Madzie, won't you go find the presents for her?" Everyone was assigned their duties and Magnus trotted off to the kitchen. It was also his ploy to allow Alec a moment alone with Lydia (before everyone else arrived) and to also give the man a moment alone to introduce his sons' to their mother, though at this stage, aunt.

Magnus hummed away, opening up a cupboard to pull out another serving dish as he placed the doughnuts and pastries that Lydia had brought with her onto it and then covered them up with cling wrap to keep them fresh. No one was allowed any form of desserts until they feasted on his roast turkey with all the delicious trimmings of a sumptuous stuffing, several salads and of course roasted vegetables too.

Magnus had just bent over, turning on the light in the oven to see how everything was going when a hand splayed at his lower back, making him rise to his normal height as he lifted his eyes to Alec's.

"I know what you did there." He tilted his head and graciously accepted Alec's kiss. "Thank you..." So he wasn't as sneaky as he thought he was.

"Is that what Magnus got you?" Both men were now at the archway, observing the man's two son's sitting on the couch, with Lydia, and showing off some of their presents. "You'll have to make sure your daddy never lets go of Magnus, he seems like _quite_ a keeper."

"By the angel Lydia, I'm seriously going to..." Magnus watched, as did their children as he went stomping over to Lydia, red faced and even though Lydia was laughing heartily, she was being pinched rather rudely, and maybe a little hard by her dear author friend, on the cheeks. _Oh Alexander... You are so cute..._

Magnus decided his other Christmas present to Alexander was not to tease him this day and just made his way back over with some drinks and nibbles. And thank goodness for the knock on the front door for Alec almost looked ready to place Lydia into a headlock! The man went off to answer his door while Magnus started removing some of the scattered wrapping paper about his home, beaming thank you smiles to Max, Raphael and Madzie who had come to help him.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" The help was short lived as Magnus was deserted by the children when they heard Catarina's voice. Next to her was Ragnor, his arms filled with gifts as Catarina had unloaded her arms and promptly gave them to him so she could squat down and accept hugs.

Magnus had ushered everyone into his home, introductions to Lydia were done and Magnus was about to offer his services to make drinks for everyone when there were knocks at his door yet again! He was the closest and went to answer, knowing surely these would be his last guests this Christmas afternoon. After all, it was nearly time to cut the turkey and feed everyone's grumbling tummies!

"You must be the famous Magnus Bane I've heard about." Magnus found a breathtakingly beautiful woman, long jet black hair, loosely tied in a braid which hung heavily over her right shoulder standing before him. She was dressed in tight leather pants and a deep red halter top and Christmas themed earrings dangled from her earlobes and of course, bright red shiny lipstick made her lips seem full and plump. Her skin was as pale as Alec's so of course this was none other then,

"Isabelle, I'm so delighted to meet you." Magnus also realised he'd seen her in various fashion magazines and instantly knew she was going to be famous, the world over, very soon.

"Oh please, call me Izzy."

"My, the Lightwood's certainly have _amazing_ genes." Magnus couldn't help but comment, receiving a playful whack from Alec's sister.

"We _must_ make time to chat, but first," Magnus observed as she went dashing past him and straight into her big brother's arms. If only time could take him back, to save young Max Lightwood's life and bring back the beloved little brother for the two older siblings. He watched them break apart for a moment as Izzy squat down when Alec's two boys came racing towards their aunt. "Max, Raphael, look at the both of you looking so handsome! How I've missed you!" Izzy cooed as she engulfed them in her hugs, the boys giggles erupting through his home. He watched as Alec coerced Madzie over, introducing his shy Sweet Pea to his beloved sister.

"Hello Magnus,"

He was proud he didn't flinch since shamefully he hadn't realised the older woman had been behind her daughter all this time! "Maryse, Merry Christmas."

"I heard you like to drink..." The mother held out a bottle of wine to him. Did that make him seem like an alcoholic?

"Why thank you." Magnus politely took the bottle, noticing the brand and age. At least she didn't skimp on it, so maybe there was hope yet. "Please, come in...and welcome to my home." He noticed she was rather stiff as she slowly went over to the couch, greeting Lydia as she did so. Finally she rose her gaze to her son and everyone watched as the two of them greeted each other and then shared a hug.

#

"Magnus, your cooking is amazing." Izzy complimented him wholeheartedly as everyone sat around the table tucking into the mountain of food on offer.

"I absolutely agree." Lydia tilted her glass of wine to Magnus, which in turn got Ragnor lifting his glass as well.

"To Magnus," The chorus went around the table, making him blush a little.

"Oh well, by all means, praise me more." The man jokingly voiced and all the guests (Maryse excluded) erupted into hearty laughter.

"I don't think I can fit anything more in." Catarina voiced, hands splayed on her stomach as she leaned back in the chair.

"But I've not even brought out any of the desserts. I've made an apple crumble which you can have whipped cream or custard with, or both depending on what you feel like. There is also pudding and fruit salad and of course what Lydia brought us too."

"Oh Magnus, you'll make me burst!"

"Nonsense. Its Christmas and by law everyone is allowed to indulge...or overindulge."

"And what law is that?"

"Magnus' law..." He grinned at Alec who was also grinning like an idiot.

"I'll help you clear the table." He waved off Alec's sweet gesture.

"You can give our guests some more drinks, I've got this."

#

In the end Catarina assisted with clearing the table while everyone began to retire to Magnus' couches which he'd manoeuvred around so everyone could congregate in the same area.

"You look quite happy my sweet boy..." They were standing at the archway, watching as Alec helped Lydia back to the couch, even if she was complaining she could do it with her cane, though he was having none of it.

"Yeah, miracles can happen, huh?" Catarina gave him a light whack before reaching up on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So Alec, what are your plans for the new year?" Izzy got comfortable, her mother on one side and then her nephews were both in her lap. She hadn't seen them in so long she couldn't bear to let go of them right now.

"Nothing much..."

"Nothing much? Oh Alexander, you must share your _wonderful_ news." Magnus came over, martini in his hand and sat on the arm rest of the couch, right at Alec's side. All eyes were on Alec, who in turn had narrowed his gaze up at the beaming Magnus. "He's just had a new book series green lit."

"Magnus..."

"Really?" Izzy and Lydia beamed him a smile.

"Its going to be a smash hit, so make sure to purchase them when they are published."

"Seriously Magnus..." Alec jolted a little when Magnus pressed a kiss into his hair and partially on his forehead like it were the most natural thing to do, even when mixed company were sitting around them (including his own mother!).

"Oh don't be so shy Lightwood, you're quite excited about it yourself, so there is no need to play it cool in front of family and friends." _Damn this man..._

"What's it going to be called?" Lydia piped up, thanking Ragnor for the cup of tea as he'd had enough to drink for the moment.

"Well, each book will have its own title, but the main heading will be something like _Shadowhunters_ I think."

"You think?" Izzy arched an eyebrow at that.

"Its early days still."

"Though he's going to be insanely busy as they want the first one to be released mid next year."

"You're awfully excited about it." Ragnor piped up.

"Well, I've had a character named after me."

"Magnus..." Alec was already hating this talk, feeling quite vulnerable right now.

"Oh Alexander, there is no need to be shy. Maxy, Raph, Sweet Pea and myself are very proud of you. Isn't that right?" Alec watched their children nod up at him, massive smiles on their faces. He couldn't help but smile, faulting only for a single second as his mother was silently looking over at him.

"Are you still going by A.I.M?" Lydia queried.

"No, after a conversation with Magnus and also my Editor, I've decided on something else."

"Something way better," Magnus quickly drifted his gaze to Izzy. "No disrespect to you or your brother, my dear." He gave her a wink which she grinned at, before all eyes focused on Alec who was currently taking a sip from his scotch on the rocks.

"Alexander Lightwood." The man voiced, watching as Izzy and Lydia's smiled over at him once more.

"What, so its _not_ going to be M.A.I.M? Now I'm offended!" Magnus winked at Alec and beamed a smile as he cracked up laughing, completely open and at ease for the first time this evening, or at least that is what he felt in any case. He was certain the man was still on guard with his mother in the apartment. Once she called it an evening, Magnus was certain that Alec's guard would drop even more, but for now he was absolutely pleased with the reaction he got from the handsome author.

"M.A.I.M?" Catarina queried.

"With all the help Magnus has been giving me, I seriously contemplated tacking his name onto my usual pen name, which technically was also something that Magnus came up with, but in the end he convinced me to go with my own name."

"Perfection doesn't need to hide behind a pen name."

"Magnus..."

"Oh! Let me show you _me_!" And the excited man, almost like a child trapped in an adults body pulled the framed drawing off the wall and handed it around. Alec tried with all his might to escape the stares and the comments by chasing the children over to the TV where they could watch some more movies.

#

"Thank you for coming over." Alec was at the front door farewelling his mother and sister. "Are you sure you didn't want to come ice skating with us?"

"No, I'm beat, still getting over the jet lag I think." Alec gave his little sister a hug.

"Mother?"

"No, you go ahead and enjoy yourselves." He gave her a hug too. "Just be careful on the ice, you've not skated in years." He gave a nod, but according to what Magnus said earlier in the day, voicing how much of an excellent skater he was, Alec would be in safe hands.

"Thank you for being respectful to Magnus too." He knew it was going to take his mother some time to get used to him being in a relationship with another man, but with how perfect things had gone today, he couldn't have asked for anything more.

"Isabelle, Maryse, thank you again for your company today. I hope you had a lovely time." Magnus was by Alec's side, smiling up a storm and accepted Izzy's ecstatic hug.

"Take care of my brother." She whispered into his ear, he nodding his head before turning his gaze to the rather uncomfortable mother. Knowing she would not be inclined to give him a hug, Magnus extended his hand as a neutral gesture instead. A few seconds went by and tension seemed to leave Alec's shoulders as his mother shook Magnus' hand.

When the door closed Magnus turned to face Alec, a smile on his lips. "That went rather well." He tapped him on the shoulder and went back towards the last of their guests, it being Catarina and Ragnor as Lydia had been the first to go. Her parents nagged her to come over to them for Christmas dinner, even though it was early, as they had alerted her to the fact that they had invited a "friend" over for her to meet, which she rolled her eyes at whilst explaining it to Alec. All he could do, along with Magnus, was wish her luck.

#

There was a bitter chill in the air as the Bane-Lightwood clan, Catarina and Ragnor were placing on skates as they were down at the ice rink for some extra Christmas cheer. No one felt like anything more to eat, everyone's tummies were at bursting capacity, so Magnus had brought up the option of skating and it was well received.

There were quite a few families out, but at least it wasn't too overly crowded. Alec hated crowds. He was currently leaning against the side railing, eyes glued to Magnus and Catarina who were skating around the rink with his giggling sons and Madzie.

"So you made the choice?" Alec drifted his gaze to Ragnor who was also leaning against the railing, a cup of hot tea between his gloved hands.

"I did."

"So what are you standing over here for?" Alec tilted his head at the older man. "Don't keep my sweet boy waiting." He let off a slight laugh and on hesitant legs (it had been awhile after all) he began to skate on over to Magnus, Catarina and the kids.

"Daddy finally came to join us!" Raphael yelled happily, cheeks rosy red from the wind chill.

"Well..." And just then, Alec lost his balance, feeling himself tilt towards the ground in an instant. He'd watched Magnus' eyes grow slightly wide, arms out to try and save him, but they both went tumbling down, landing with solid thuds, Magnus lying on top of Alec.

"Are you alright Alexander?" Though Magnus asked the question, he was in fact chuckling away, eyes closed, cheeks slightly red from the chill in the air, much like the kids. Just looking up at Magnus, Alec couldn't help but lift his head and kissed him. He felt Magnus stiffen instinctively, for they were right in the open, something the man knew was very out of character for him to show such affection, but right at this moment, nothing mattered to Alec except Magnus.

Magnus deepened the kiss, feeling Alec jolt beneath him at his response and then remembering where they were, they quickly drew apart, scrambling back up onto their skates, faces most definitely flushed now. Of course they had a few onlookers, and several rather close by which turned out to be, most embarrassingly, Catarina, Ragnor, Madzie, Max and Raphael.

Whilst the three kids just stared weirdly at them, it was Catarina who had a massive smile on her face, hands against her chest. "Its about time!"

"E-Eh?" Magnus was utterly shocked at her response.

"I thought Alec would _never_ make a move on you." Magnus shifted his gaze to look at Alec who couldn't help the crooked grin on his lips. Of course Catarina didn't realise (they hoped) that technically they'd already made several moves on each other. "Now I know I can rest easy now that Magnus has a lovely man who will promise me that he'll always love and protect him...go to the ends of the earth for him...right Alec?"

"Wait..."

"Yes."

"WHAT?" Magnus whipped around, eyes large and incredulous as he gazed at Alec. He'd never spoken of such commitment before! Of anything like love before as well! It all seemed to be such a taboo subject (or so Magnus assumed) since he never wanted to rush Alexander into anything with him.

"Yes..." Alec repeated his response and watched Magnus turn his gaze away, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he was thinking everything over in his head and blushing a little adorably in the process too. It all seemed too much. Like it were a dream. Alec skated a little closer to Magnus, taking hold of his hand with one of his, waiting patiently for those brown and amber-gold eyes to reach his blue orbs. "I've been thinking quite a bit lately and...and no matter what anyone thinks, my mother included, I choose you Magnus." Was that moisture in Magnus' eyes right now? " _We_ choose to live a life with you." He watched Magnus suck in some much needed air at his confession. "Do you...not want to?" He watched Magnus shake his head abruptly, skating even more impossibly closer and then Alec felt Magnus thump his head against his chest, the man practically hugging the stuffing out of him.

"Sweet Pea and I belong to you Lightwood's." Magnus muffled into Alec's chest.

"And Max, Raphael and I belong to you Bane's." Alec listened to Magnus laugh aloud, almost like a crazy person as he shot his head up, beaming him a massive smile and then abruptly skated off, arms out wide and head tilted back for a moment.

"I LOVE CHRISTMAS!" The adults and three children began to laugh at Magnus' antics as he skated around the ice rink, people looking at him oddly, and kids waving at him as he was practically jumping for joy.

Alec's intense blue orbs watched Magnus come skating directly towards him as he pretty much skated right into his arms, Alec struggling to keep himself on his feet, as well as Magnus, but this time had succeeded. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had." Magnus confessed and once again, escaped Alec's embrace and did some fancy twirl on the ice, gaining several applauses, but that didn't matter at all as he was once again right in front of Alec, beaming him another hearty smile.

"This is definitely the best Christmas I've ever had too." Alec watched Magnus' gaze drop to his clenched hands, he knowing this was a sign of worry and hesitation from the man. See, he could catch some of Magnus' tells as well. "What is it?" Magnus shifted his gaze back to him and Alec couldn't help but smile. "I know what the clenching of your hands mean..." He watched Magnus shove them into his pockets, giving him a tiny sheepish grin, which was of course, oh so adorable.

"Are you and the boys still going to move out in the New Year?"

"Um...well...not if you don't want us to go."

"I don't want any of you to go." _Am I moving to fast?_

"Alright then." _Thank goodness..._

"I LOVE YOU ALEXANDER!" Magnus watched Alec pull a face.

"Did you have to voice that so crazily loud?"

"Too much?"

Alec let out a sigh. "No... No that is just so...you." He couldn't help the grin on his face.

"And you love that...don't you Alexander?" Was that nervousness in Magnus' gaze, waiting anxiously for Alec's response to his blatant question.

"Yeah... I love you too Magnus." He was rewarded with Magnus throwing his arms around him once more.

Alec closed his eyes, knowing he was probably grinning like a fool and yes, people would most definitely have heard their proclamations of love, not only their children and Magnus' _family_. But on this chilly Christmas evening, once again, Alec couldn't care less. Knowing he was going to share a life with Magnus, nothing more could make this evening perfect.

Both men jolted, chuckling as they did as they dropped down to squat carefully on the ice rink, wrapping their three giggling children into their arms, all the while their foreheads touching and their eyes sparkling at each other, just as snow flurries began to fall around them.

Ok, _now_ it was perfect.

 **# The End #**


End file.
